Bloody Truth : Les Origines du Démon
by Kin Yu
Summary: -Anciennement Ombre et Lumière- Mise en HIATUS pour une durée indéterminée. Pardon à ceux qui suivent.
1. Prologue

**Genre: **Adventure ; Fantasy ; Romance ; Angst ; Horror ; Mystery ; Suspence**  
Paring : **Roy&Ed**  
Rating : **T pour l'instant, M à venir.**  
Notes : **léger UA sur Roy ; les personnages viennent du manga

**Disclamer : **ceci est un défi de **DRAGONNA**, les personnages sont à **Hiromu Arakawa**, et j'ai également eu un coup de main de **MATSUYAMA**

* * *

**Bloody Truth : Les Origines du Démon**

(Anciennement Ombre et Lumière)**  
**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_De tout temps, les vampires ont toujours existé, en même temps que les humains._

_Il est impossible de reconnaître un vampire juste à son apparence, et personne n'a jamais réussi à en voir un._

_Les vampires _véritables_ sont immortels._

_Ils peuvent aisément pratiquer l'alchimie, plus facilement que les humains._

_Ils leur est possible de voler, mais seulement en cas de nécessité._

_Ils peuvent se rendre invisibles aux yeux des humains, mais pas à ceux de leurs congénères._

_Ils chassent généralement de nuit, et sont capables d'y voir aussi clair qu'en plein jour._

_L'hypnose est une faculté naturelle qui leur permet d'atteindre facilement leurs proies._

_Ils ont besoin de se nourrir de sang humain chaque nuit._

* * *

Ces phrases résonnaient dans sa tête telles une litanie sans fin. Une leçon apprise par coeur, récitée maintes fois, tout au long de sa vie. Il n'était pas concerné. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Pourtant, il devait savoir tout cela. Ces phrases se répétaient, encore et encore, tournoyant dans son esprit brumeux, ravivant les souvenirs de son enfance, et les interminables contes devant la cheminée...

Il raffermit sa prise sur le poignet de la jeune femme, qui gémit contre lui.

Les leçons de sa mère... il ne devait jamais les oublier. Il n'oublierait jamais les longues veillées en sa compagnie, tandis qu'elle lui racontait encore et toujours l'histoire de ses parents et grand-parents... Il avait besoin de savoir.

La nuit était noire dans cette ruelle mal éclairée. Il avait choisi l'endroit. Juste devant l'arrière salle d'un restaurant renommé. Le genre d'endroit où l'on est sûr que quelqu'un passe tous les matins.

La jeune femme gémit plus fort, et glissa lentement le long du mur lisse de l'établissement, inconsciente.

Roy Mustang se redressa, essuyant de sa langue le liquide rouge qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

* * *

Roy n'avait jamais eu de problèmes particuliers. Il avait appris l'alchimie avec un bon maître, renommé, il était doué, intelligent, il avait l'excellent grade de Colonel dans l'armée à seulement vingt-neuf ans, il était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, ce que beaucoup de jolies jeune femmes se plaisaient à lui faire remarquer de toutes les façons qui soient. Oui, il avait une vie très confortable, même si son travail dans l'armée le mettait parfois en danger. Mais c'était le modeste prix à payer pour avoir une si belle vie. Tout n'avait pas été rose tous les jours, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

La seule chose qui pouvait un jour tout gâcher... c'était son secret. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'en aurait parler à qui que ce soit... Il ignorait comment réagiraient les gens en l'apprenant, même ses plus proches amis, comme Hugues. Non, personne ne devait le découvrir...

Ce jour-là, comme tant d'autres jours, il se rendait à la caserne. Il était assez tôt, mais il savait que le lieutenant Hawkeye l'attendait déjà de pied ferme avec une montagne de rapports à signer... Rien que d'y penser, il sentit son humeur baisser d'un cran. Mais il continua courageusement à grimper les escaliers, et arriva bientôt à son bureau. Il salua son équipe, puis ôta son manteau et s'installa comme d'habitude, avec devant lui, lesdits rapports. Poussant un soupir silencieux, il attrapa un stylo, et commença, car il n'avait pas manqué le regard de faucon de son lieutenant, qui le surveillait depuis sa place...

* * *

Ce jour-là, le Fullmetal revenait de mission, et il attendait son rapport avec impatience (non, en fait, il n'attendait pas le rapport, il attendait Fullmetal : comment s'empêcher de le taquiner quand il était si agréable de le voir sortir de ses gonds ?) Celui-ci arriva dans l'après-midi, sans son manteau, car il faisait un peu chaud, le souffle court, et légèrement décoiffé. Roy fronça les sourcils :

"En retard, Fullmetal."

Le blond eut un regard mécontent, et marmonna une vague explication. Dans le lot, Roy comprit les mots : "J'avais oublié." Il ne retint pas un sourire moqueur.

"Alors, ce rapport ?"

Ledit rapport vola sous son nez, atterrissant sans douceur au milieu de ses congénères.

"Comme d'habitude, tes rapports ont la taille d'un roman, Fullmetal... Quand comprendras-tu que je n'ai pas que ça à faire ?"

"Comme si vous les lisiez ! Commencez pas, je suis pas d'humeur... !"

Roy releva la tête, intrigué, et constata qu'en effet, Edward semblait assez énervé.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et les leva au ciel :

"Quelle importance ! Je peux y aller, maintenant ?"

"... Oui."

Sans demander son reste, Edward sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré, claquant la porte sans douceur.

"Hawkeye, vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe ?"

"Et bien, Colonel, pour le savoir, vous devriez commencer par aller voir le Général Grumman..."

Roy la fixa un moment, franchement surpris d'une telle réponse, puis se leva et fit ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

* * *

Il frappa trois coups secs à la porte, puis entra dans le bureau du général. Le vieil homme était assis à son bureau, son jeu d'échec placé devant lui, comme s'il s'entraînait.

"Oh, Mustang ! Vous tombez à pic, je devais justement vous parlez !"

Roy fit un salut militaire, puis demanda :

"À quel sujet ?"

"J'ai reçu des nouvelles concernant cet alchimiste en fuite. Vous vous souvenez ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà... ? Celui qui lance des tempêtes de neige... ?"

"Je me souviens. Il me semblait qu'il avait été arrêté ?"

"Oui. Mais il s'est de nouveau enfui. On m'a informé qu'il était actuellement en route pour le Nord."

"Évidemment... là où il neige..."

"Je vous confie cette mission, Colonel Mustang. Qui d'autre que le Flame Alchemist pourrait arrêter cette femme ?"

"... ... ... c'est une _femme_ ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?"

"Pour rien... J'ai toujours un peu de mal à imaginer une femme en criminel..."

"Ah oui ? Quoiqu'il en soit, vous partez le plus tôt possible. Ce soir, ce serait parfait !"

"Ce soir ?? Mais dites-moi, je pars seul ?"

"Bien sûr que non !"

"Ah ! Mon équipe m'accompagne..."

"Non, non... ! Un minimum de personnes sur cette mission. Cette alchimiste est très dangereuse, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y envoyer des soldats incapables de se défendre contre ça."

"Mais alors... ?"

"Vous partez avec le Fullmetal !"

Roy se tut, stupéfait. Puis, avec un petit sourire, il comprit pourquoi Edward avait l'air si énervé quand il était venu le voir...

"Combien de temps avons-nous ?"

"Autant qu'il le faudra. Vous devrez éviter de vous faire remarquer, aussi, la patience serait certainement la bienvenue. Mais évidemment, plus vite vous l'aurez rattrapée, mieux nous nous porterons tous... !"

"Bien compris !"

"Comme c'est une mission très importante, tous vos frais seront pris en charge, à commencer par... vos billets de train, que voici !"

"... Merci..." fit-il en les rangeant dans sa veste.

"Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire. Voici le dossier de cette alchimiste, ainsi que tous les éléments ayant un rapport avec elle. Le Fullmetal en a également un exemplaire. Vous pouvez disposer."

Roy se dirigea donc vers la porte, mais le général le rappela :

"Oh, et Colonel..."

"Oui ?"

"Soyez prudent !"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

_"Soyez prudent !"_

Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que le général avait voulu dire. Bien sûr, il parlait de la mission, il lui demandait de faire attention à lui, mais... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'autre sens de cette phrase. "_Soyez prudent !_" ... "Ne vous faites pas remarquer !"... "Soyez discret !" Oui, être discret... Avec le Fullmetal à ses côtés, il risquait d'avoir du mal à justifier ses absences régulières, le soir, tous les trois ou quatre jours... Il lui faudrait faire très attention... Tout cela se révélait bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y aurait songé. Cela le contraria fortement, et il retourna lentement à son bureau avec une mauvaise humeur grandissante.

En réalité, c'était l'angoisse qui grandissait... Il devrait vraiment faire attention, et s'arranger pour que le Fullmetal n'ai aucun soupçon. Oui ! C'est ce qu'il ferait.

Quand il rentra à nouveau dans le bureau, le Fullmetal était de retour, assis sur l'une des tables auxquelles travaillait son équipe. Il avait l'air passablement énervé, et lui lança un regard noir dès son arrivée. Roy, un peu surpris, fit :

"Et bien ?" d'un ton agaçant.

Celui-ci eut l'effet désiré, car le blond réagit aussitôt. Sans prendre garde à ses injures, Roy remarqua que son manteau était posé sur une chaise près de lui, et que sa valise était à ses pieds, sous la table.

"Tu vas quelque part ?"

Edward s'interrompit en plein milieu de son "discours" et suivit le regard du colonel, sur sa valise.

"Bah oui. Si vous êtes aller voir le Général, vous devez être au courant aussi."

"Quand te l'a-t-il dit ?"

Le Fullmetal leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ça fait trois jours que je suis au courant !"

Cette fois, Roy fut vraiment surpris, et le montra :

"Trois jours ? Pourquoi ?"

"Bah ! Depuis que cette bonne femme s'est échappée."

"... Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit... ?!" s'énerva-t-il avec un regard sévère à son équipe, qui était manifestement au courant depuis un moment.

"Le Général a insisté pour que vous ne soyez prévenu qu'au dernier moment. Il ne pensait pas qu'une mission de ce genre serait envisageable, mais au cas où, il a tout de même averti le Fullmetal."

"Pourquoi ?"

"À cause de mes automails !" expliqua Edward sur un ton d'évidence (tout le monde sentit qu'il se retenait à grande peine d'ajouter "Crétin !") "Mes automails ne sont pas conçus pour les températures extrêmes, alors si je devais aller sur cette mission, il fallait que j'aille faire une maintenance. Je suis revenu tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que j'étais en retard..."

Le silence se fit tandis que le colonel assimilait la nouvelle. Le blond avait toujours une expression mécontente au visage, visiblement furieux.

"On dirait que cette mission ne t'enchante pas, Fullmetal." remarqua-t-il.

"Bien sûr que non ! Non seulement je vais me retrouver au froid à traquer une dégénérée, mais en plus je vais devoir me coltiner un bâtard de vieux croûton impuissant et inutile !"

Silence choqué.

Outre les sourires moqueurs ou compatissants de Breda, Falman et Fuery, l'humiliation suprême vint de Havoc, qui s'accroupit pour lui tapoter l'épaule avec un "Mais si, vous êtes encore sexy..." - ce qui, venant de sa part, n'était peut-être pas très rassurant...

Chassant le fumeur d'un geste, le colonel se releva, et eut un sourire crispé, qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace (ou une menace) :

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais être aussi inutile que tu le penses... ?"

Le ton très calme avec lequel il venait de s'adresser au blond, indiquait clairement qu'il était prêt à lui tordre le cou à la prochaine remarque. Edward, loin d'être apeuré, fit avec un sourire mesquin :

"On va au Nord. Là où il y a de la neige. Et aux dernières nouvelles, la neige, c'est de l'eau. Vous croyez vraiment avoir une chance de faire des étincelles ? À moins que vous ne vous soyez fabriqué des gants résistants à l'humidité ?"

Silence de mort dans le bureau, pendant lequel le colonel et le blond s'affrontèrent du regard, meurtrier pour le premier, fier de lui pour le deuxième.

Puis :

"Bon, messieurs, je pense que vous devriez aller vous préparer à partir, non ?"

Le lieutenant Hawkeye porta la main à son gun, au cas où les deux hommes auraient eu envie de lancer une autre remarque. Mais Roy fut assez sage pour laisser tomber, et sortit du bureau dignement, pour rentrer chez lui faire sa valise, pestant en silence contre le blond.

La dispute avec Edward avait bizarrement fait disparaître ses autres soucis...

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard et la longueur de ce chapitre.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

Assis face à face, regardant chacun par la fenêtre, l'ambiance lourde et la mauvaise humeur qui régnaient dans le train promettant un voyage long et morose, Edward et Roy fixaient ostensiblement le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. Il faisait sombre, car la nuit tombait rapidement en cette saison, mais les lumières qui parsemaient la ligne du train leur permettaient de faire semblant d'être passionnés par ce qu'ils voyaient...

Pour commencer, le départ s'était fait dans la précipitation, parce qu'Edward avait pris le temps de dire au revoir à son frère. Ensuite, il l'engueulait pour chaque mot qu'il prononçait, même quand ils ne s'adressaient pas à lui. Vraiment, Roy s'attendait à passer un bien mauvais voyage en si teigneuse compagnie. Depuis à peu près une heure, Edward boudait dans son coin, sans accorder le moindre regard à son supérieur. De son côté, Roy le lui rendait bien, et avait fini par s'absorber dans l'un des livres qu'il avait emporté. Grand bien lui fasse, cela lui permettrait de ne pas voir le temps passer...

Quand il fit trop sombre, les lampes du train s'allumèrent, et le paysage se perdit dans le noir de la nuit. Deux heures passèrent, et Roy lisait toujours, attendant simplement qu'ils arrivent à North City.

Finalement, un mouvement brusque devant lui le fit redresser la tête dans un réflexe ; Edward s'était levé pour se débarrasser de son manteau, et s'allongea de tout son long sur la banquette, un bras sur les yeux, son manteau négligemment roulé en boule sous sa nuque.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Roy resta ainsi à le fixer de nombreuses minutes.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il finit par cligner des yeux, et se replongea dans son livre, bien que beaucoup moins attentif à sa lecture...

Quand, tard dans la nuit, il ne put supporter de lire un mot de plus, il ferma son livre, qu'il rangea dans son sac, et se prépara à dormir, lui aussi. En se redressant, son regard tomba sur le blond, affalé sur la banquette, un bras pendant dans le vide ; il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, et son manteau était presque par terre.

Roy eut un sourire amusé, et se leva pour se pencher sur lui ; il ramassa le manteau, et en recouvrit l'adolescent, avant de retourner à sa place, pour s'allonger à son tour.

* * *

Au matin, le train roulait toujours à vive allure, mais ils étaient encore loin de leur destination. Roy se réveilla le premier, courbaturé et râlant. Il n'aimait pas les voyages en train ; de nombreuses fois, il s'était demandé comment Edward faisait pour les supporter... D'ailleurs, celui-ci dormait toujours à poings fermés, pas le moins du monde gêné par le roulis du train. Roy se redressa et s'assit, vérifiant d'un coup d'oeil que toutes leurs affaires étaient toujours en place. Au cas où. Edward aurait été capable de l'engueuler et dire que c'était de sa faute s'ils avaient été volés... De toute façon, le train était surveillé, il n'y avait donc aucun problème.

À ce sujet, le contrôleur, qui n'était pas passé la veille au soir, laissant les passagers se reposer, arriva justement pour vérifier les papiers de tous.

Roy chercha une seconde son billet, dans sa veste qu'il avait retirée pour dormir, et le tendit à l'homme.

"Fullmetal, debout... !"

Seul un vague grognement lui répondit. Voyant l'homme leur jeter un drôle de regard, Roy sourit en signe d'excuse et se leva pour secouer le garçon.

"Edward... Ton billet !"

Edward, lui, dormait toujours. Il grogna et remua dans son sommeil pour se tourner sur le côté, vers le dossier de la banquette à la recherche d'obscurité. Dépité, Roy s'apprêta à le réveiller pour de bon, quand son regard tomba sur le papier blanc, dépassant de la poche arrière du pantalon du blond.

Sans douceur, il tira dessus et le tendit enfin au contrôleur.

Mais Edward avait senti la secousse, et plus précisément une main. À l'endroit qu'il ne fallait pas. Au moment où Roy se redressait donc pour donner le billet, il s'assit dans un sursaut, furieux dès le réveil. Mais en comprenant ce qui se passait, il renonça à faire exploser sa rage sur le colonel.

Quand Roy se rassit, remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, il lui jeta un regard bien noir. Le colonel fit, l'air de rien :

"Quoi ?"

"Vous auriez pu me réveiller, au lieu de me mettre la main aux fesses !"

Cela dit haut et fort attira l'attention de quelques passagers, qui regardèrent l'homme aux yeux noirs avec mépris et suspicion, avec de commencer à chuchoter.

Affreusement gêné, Roy se pencha légèrement, et siffla entre ses dents :

"Modère ton langage, Fullmetal... ! Je te signale que j'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais tu ronflais comme un soudard, et je me suis contenté de prendre ton billet !"

Pas de réplique cinglante du côté d'Edward, qui finit par s'asseoir simplement, remettant son manteau en place. Puis il recommença à bouder, ce qui fit soupirer Roy de lassitude. Le colonel se replongea donc dans son livre, et la matinée passa ainsi, plus ou moins vite...

Peu avant midi, le contrôleur annonça North City. Les deux militaires se levèrent dans un même mouvement, attrapèrent leurs bagages et descendirent. La gare était moins grande que celle de Central ; ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie, attendant que la foule se disperse quelque peu avant de rejoindre leur hôtel, qu'avait réservé le général Grumman pour eux.

"Quand je pense que tout était prévu, et que je n'étais même pas au courant..." râla Roy d'un ton mécontent. Sa remarque, comme il s'en doutait, fut commentée d'un :

"C'est parce que le Général espérait ne pas avoir à vous y envoyer. C'est juste que j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main éventuel, genre pour faire diversion. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, c'est moi qui l'attraperai, cette bonne femme."

Il tourna la tête pour jeter un regard noir au blondinet qui trottait à ses côtés, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

"_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ? Pourquoi je ne trouve rien à lui répondre... ?_"

"Sûr. Je te laisserai lui porter le coup de grâce. Ce sera bien gentil de ma part, puisque j'aurais fait tout le travail."

"Vous ne servez à rien... ! Pourquoi vous envoyer dans une région où il pleut tout le temps ? C'est débile !"

"Je ne manquerai pas de faire remarquer au Général que tu trouves ses décisions _débiles_."

Il vit Edward pâlir à vue d'oeil, et marmonner : "maisnonc'estpasc'quej'voulaisdire" d'une voix frustrée. Roy sourit, victorieux, et continua son chemin à travers les rues froides de la ville.

L'hôtel était situé très près de la gare, ce qui était fort pratique. Ils arrivèrent à la réception, obtinrent la clé de leur chambre et y montèrent. En posant lourdement sa valise devant le canapé, au milieu de la pièce, Edward grogna :

"Pourquoi on s'arrête ici, de toutes façons... ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Elle est plus au nord, non ?"

"En effet. Nous resterons ici une journée, histoire de prendre le temps de trouver un endroit où loger une fois que nous serons montés. Il fait froid, dans les montagnes, Fullmetal."

"Noooon... sans blague... !"

Roy fronça les sourcils au ton du garçon, mais continua :

"Je pense qu'il y a plusieurs chalets abandonnés dans certains coins. Nous trouverons bien quelqu'un qui puisse nous renseigner. Le Général m'a donné une liste d'adresses de certains de ses contacts dans la région nord, elle nous sera très utile. Après le déjeuner, j'irai chercher ces personnes."

"Et moi ?"

"Tu resteras sagement ici à m'attendre..."

"NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS OU QUOI ?? VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS RESTER LÀ PENDANT QUE VOUS ALLEZ TRANQUILLEMENT DRAGUER DANS VOTRE COIN ?!"

"Je n'ai pas dit..."

"Arrêtez votre char, je sais que vous en profiterez pour draguer je-ne-sais-où pendant que vous chercherez !! Donc, hors de question que vous y alliez seul !"

"Fullmetal, ne..."

"Taisez-vous ! On est deux sur ce coup, et je ne pense pas que le grade compte quand on est en mission dangereuse !! J'ai dit que je viendrai avec vous, point !"

Pour souligner ses dires, Edward se planta au milieu de la pièce et croisa les bras, le regard flamboyant. Après un instant de silence, Roy soupira et baissa la tête.

"Très bien, tu viens." Le bond eut un sourire vainqueur, mais il ajouta : "Mais ne viens pas interrompre mes recherches et jouer au sale gamin insupportable qui ne comprend rien... !"

Il vit le Fullmetal gonfler les joues de rage, mais il l'interrompit avec un sourire :

"Je te préviens, c'est tout... !"

Dépité, Edward jeta son manteau sur le lit, et sortit à grands pas de la pièce, ayant visiblement l'intention de se rendre au restaurant de l'hôtel.

Après avoir lui-même déposé ses affaires, Roy le suivit un instant plus tard, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage à la pensée de l'après-midi qu'il allait passer...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

* * *

"Vous pourriez pas... ralentir ?"

"Hors de question. Il fait froid, et je n'ai pas envie de traîner dehors juste parce que tu as les jambes trop courtes pour suivre mon rythme."

"JE SUIS PAS ... Mais où on va d'abord ?!"

Roy pointa un établissement, à l'autre bout de la rue, dont l'enseigne brune se balançait doucement dans la brise hivernale. Ceci dit, dans cette région, l'hiver durait toute l'année... Ils avancèrent encore un moment jusqu'à atteindre la porte d'entrée, que le colonel poussa avec fermeté, sûr de lui. Edward le suivit en ronchonnant, mais fut heureux de constater qu'il faisait bien moins froid à l'intérieur.

C'était une sorte de restaurant. Une taverne, plutôt. Il n'y avait personne à part le serveur au comptoir, et la patronne, assise plus loin sur un canapé. La pièce n'était pas très grande, et envahie par cinq tables rondes ; dans les deux coins de chaque côté de l'entrée, un canapé le long du mur, et des fauteuils autour d'une table basse. Roy se dirigea aussitôt vers la femme : elle était petite, assez âgée, habillée d'une longue robe bleu rehaussée de fourrure ; elle avait les yeux noisettes, et des cheveux châtains raides, qui tombaient en cascade autour de son visage, s'éparpillant sur les bras du fauteuil en cuir sur lequel elle lisait tranquillement un magazine.

Elle leva les yeux quand le colonel approcha, et lui sourit, faisant un signe de tête pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Edward l'imita.

"Bien. Je me demandais quand tu allais venir me voir, Roy."

_Je rêve... ?! Le colonel connaît cette bonne femme ? Mais d'où... ? 'tendez une seconde, ne me dîtes pas que !?_

"C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, Clara."

_Mais oui !! Je rêve !_

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et s'avachit dans son fauteuil pendant que les deux adultes commençaient à se raconter leur vie... euh, à discuter. Au début, il ne fit pas attention à leur conversation. Le colonel avait dit qu'il cherchait des informations sur un endroit où se cacher dans les montagnes. Mais en les écoutant d'une oreille distraite, Edward commença à remarquer quelque chose...

"Oh, oui, cette chère Géraldine ! Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Oh, fort mal, j'en ai bien peur. Elle est assez nerveuse, en ce moment, vous comprenez ?"

"La pauvre... le surmenage, sans doute ?"

"Tout à fait."

"À son âge, ce n'est pas très raisonnable... ! Vous devriez lui dire quand vous la reverrez !"

"Aha ! Je n'y manquerai pas... !"

"Mais dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?"

"Et bien, voyez-vous, je suis censé retrouver une amie non loin d'ici, mais... comment dire..." Roy leva une main pour se gratter la tête, l'air tout à fait contrit. "Je me suis perdu... !"

Clara éclata de rire, et entreprit de savoir exactement avec qui Roy avait rendez-vous.

Edward soupira bruyamment, largué par ces histoires de femmes, et commençant sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

"Oh, mais je vois où c'est ! Ce n'est vraiment pas difficile... ! Voyons, il suffit de retrouver Amélie, elle vous dira quel chemin suivre, vous avez encore une longue route jusque là !"

Après encore moult bavardages sans intérêt, Roy finit par conclure en se levant :

"Et bien, merci pour tout, Clara !"

"Mais je t'en prie... ! Et tu transmettras mes amitiés à Géraldine."

"Je n'y manquerai pas ! Au revoir."

Ils ressortirent de la taverne, sous l'oeil noir du serveur parce qu'ils n'avaient rien commandé.

Un moment plus tard, Edward dit enfin :

"Bon, et maintenant, on le cherche, ce chalet ?"

"On l'a déjà trouvé."

Le blond stoppa net en entendant cela.

"... Hein ?"

"Oui, Clara nous a tout dit. Tu n'as pas écouté ?..."

"Mais... vous n'avez parlé que de vos aventures amoureuses... !"

"Et c'est là que tu vas jouer le gamin qui n'a rien compris... !"

"... !!"

Vexé, Ed ne dit plus rien, et se contenta de suivre ce _bâtard _de colonel à travers la rue enneigée. Celui-ci s'arrêta bientôt à une cabine téléphonique, et y entra, laissant le blond planté dehors dans le froid. Edward serra les poings et les enfonça rageusement dans ses poches. _Ce fichu code... 'Y a que le colonel qui parle avec des noms de filles... J'ai rien compris, moi..._

"Oui, ici le Colonel Roy Mustang. Je voudrais parler au Général Grumman."

Ed releva la tête, tendant l'oreille. _Hein ?... C'est quoi, encore... ?_

"Général ? Oui, c'est nous. Nous sommes à North City... Oui... Non, pas encore, mais nous avons vu Clara... Oui... Oui... Tout à fait. Ce soir. Entendu. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, Clara vous passe le bonjour, et vous demande de ne pas trop vous surmenez... Aha ! Oui, général... Bien compris. À bientôt."

Roy raccrocha, et sortit de la cabine, pour se retrouver face à un Edward médusé.

"Quoi ?"

"... Géraldine..."

"Oui ?"

"C'est le gén-"

Une main ferme sur sa bouche l'empêcha de terminer. Il se dégagea violemment.

"Quoi ?!"

"Vas-tu enfin prendre conscience du caractère _secret_ de notre mission ?"

"Je..."

"Arrêtes de parler sans savoir ou de dire n'importe quoi, et laisse-moi faire. C'est un ordre !" ajouta-t-il en voyant le garçon s'énerver. Celui-ci se tut, dépité. "Bon, rentrons à l'hôtel, refaire nos valises."

"On les a même pas défaites..." marmonna le blond.

"Pardon ?"

"Rien ! Je n'ai _rien_ dit... !"

* * *

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, le colonel sembla réfléchir un long moment. Edward prit le temps de s'allonger confortablement sur son lit, dans l'intention de faire une sieste avant le dîner du soir – de dormir même tout le reste de l'après-midi s'il le fallait. Puis Roy avança dans la pièce et fit :

"Bon. Finalement, je pense qu'on pourra ne repartir que demain matin. Au moins, nous profiterons de la chambre..."

Le blond ne lui accorda aucun regard, se tourna sur le flanc droit, face au mur, et ferma les yeux. Il entendit un moment l'_autre_ marcher un peu, fouiller dans ses affaires, puis s'asseoir enfin en faisant grincer le canapé. Il n'y eut plus de bruit, et Ed finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que la lumière dans la pièce avait considérablement diminué. Après tout, en hiver, la nuit tombait plus vite, non ? Il se redressa en grimaçant, ankylosé, et regarda dans la chambre ; le colonel n'avait pas bougé, toujours plongé dans son dossier. Il en était à la moitié, environ. Quand Ed s'assit, il tourna la tête vers lui et fit :

"Enfin réveillé ? Bon, on va pouvoir aller manger."

"Z'aviez qu'à pas m'attendre, si vous aviez faim..."

"... ? Mal réveillé ?"

"Hein ?"

"... Allez, on descend. J'allais pas manger sans toi, ça l'aurait pas fait."

"... hein ??"

"Quoi ?"

"Vous entendez comment vous parlez ?"

"... Faut croire que tu m'as contaminé."

"Hé !"

"Allez, bouge !"

"Grrr..."

* * *

Tard dans la nuit.

Roy était allongé sur son lit, les couvertures rabattues sur ses jambes. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se sentait angoissé. Stressé. Nerveux. Bref, pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

_Comment faire... ? S'il se réveille et qu'il voit que je ne suis pas là, il va me poser des questions... L'insomnie ne sera pas toujours une excuse valable... Et puis, tous les trois ou quatre jours, il va se rendre compte de la régularité... À moins que je ne me lève deux heures toutes les nuits ? Rah ! Quel merdier... !_

Il resta éveillé longtemps, avec cette question tournant et tournoyant dans sa tête : Est-ce que je sors, ou pas ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils refirent leurs valises et quittèrent l'hôtel, pour retourner à la gare. Ils prirent le train en direction du nord, vers les villes plus près de la montagne. À la dernière station, ils descendirent, et attendirent à la gare.

"Euh..."

"Oui ?"

"On attend quoi, en fait ?"

"Décidément, Fullmetal, tu devrais revoir les leçons de cryptage."

"_C'est-à-dire_... !"

"Nous attendons _Amélie_. Elle ne devrait plus tarder."

_Amélie... c'est qui encore... ?_

Après environ une heure d'attente, une voiture s'arrêta devant la gare. L'homme qui en sortit était vêtu d'un long manteau noir, des bottes épaisses, un pantalon du même bleu que les uniformes militaires, et des lunettes de soleil. Il avança simplement vers eux, et fit :

"Vous êtes le Colonel Mustang ?"

"Tout à fait. Et lui, c'est le Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Je suis le Commandant Miles. Sortons d'ici. Allons parler ailleurs..."

* * *

**Cadeau pour mon petit hamster, qui pour une fois n'a pas eu l'exclusivité du chapitre. XD**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

* * *

La jeune femme était étendue entre les draps blancs du lit d'hôpital. Autour d'elle, les militaires s'inquiétaient. Le Général Grumman s'était déplacé en personne, car cela faisait longtemps que l'on rapportait ce genre de cas, mais il n'y avait jamais prêté grande attention. Il le regrettait aujourd'hui. Il plaça une main un peu tremblante sur le font de la jeune inconsciente, toujours sous sédatif depuis son arrivée ; à East City, de nombreuses jeunes femmes étaient retrouvées ainsi, inconscientes, en pleine rue ou dans un coin obscur. Celle-ci avait été abandonnée derrière un restaurant réputé. C'était le marmiton, de bon matin, en vidant les ordures, qui l'avait trouvée, et aussitôt averti l'hôpital, ainsi que l'armée. D'après les médecins, il s'agissait du même cas que les autres : elle avait en partie été vidée de son sang. Pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour qu'elle perde connaissance.

Grumman était pour le moins furieux, et soucieux. Qui donc pouvait s'amuser à attaquer des jeunes femmes, le soir, dehors, et les laissées ainsi à même le sol, comme si c'était fait exprès pour qu'on les retrouve ? C'était vraiment étrange, et il n'aimait pas cela. Son instinct de vieux soldat lui disait que quelque chose de louche était derrière tout cela.

"Répétez-moi ce que nous savons..."

L'officier qui l'accompagnait soupira imperceptiblement, et obéit :

"Environ huit femmes, tous les mois, retrouvées dans un endroit fréquenté, ayant perdu assez de sang pour perdre connaissance. Aucune information sur leur agresseur, elles semblent avoir oublier l'incident à chaque fois, dès leur réveil. Aucun point commun entre elles, si ce n'est qu'elles sont plutôt jeunes, moins de trente ans, toutes assez jolies ; conditions sociales diverses, seules deux d'entre elles se connaissaient, aucun lien quelconque entre les autres. Et bien sûr, aucune information sur l'éventuel agresseur."

"C'est beaucoup... huit femmes par mois... cela doit faire à peu près deux par semaines... ?"

"Euh... oui..."

"C'est donc certainement assez régulier. Je suppose que l'agresseur est un homme, c'est assez évident, en fait. Le plus curieux dans cette affaire, c'est l'amnésie des victimes... Êtes-vous sûr qu'elles ne se souviennent de rien ? Ou donnent-elle plutôt l'impression de couvrir quelqu'un ?"

Silence parmi les militaires présents dans la chambre. La question du Général ouvrait une nouvelle piste à explorer dans la résolution de cette affaire.

"Et bien... Que je sache, elles semblaient sincères. À mon avis, il est impossible de simuler aussi parfaitement une pseudo-amnésie. Je pense personnellement que le choc leur a véritablement fait perdre la mémoire concernant l'accident."

"Alors, pour vous, c'est un accident ?"

Encore un silence gêné.

"Et bien, non, bien sûr, évidemment..."

"Qu'ont dit les médecins ?"

"La même chose que pour les autres. Deux incisions au niveau de la jugulaire. Selon eux, ça aurait pu être fait avec une fourchette à deux dents, vous savez, comme celles qu'on utilise pour manger des escargots..."

"Ah oui ? Délicieux, vraiment, surtout à l'ail et au persil avec beaucoup de beurre, non ?"

"Mon général..."

"Oui oui. Une fourchette ? Originale, comme arme du crime, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"Euh... certes..."

"Les rapports ne mentionnaient-ils pas l'éventualité d'une morsure ?"

Nouveau silence. Bien sûr, tout le monde était mal à l'aise d'aborder ce point.

"Mon général... une morsure... de quoi ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas... Un chien errant ?"

"Non, monsieur... les dégâts auraient été plus importants... Et il y a très peu de chiens errants dans ces quartiers..."

"Hum... intriguant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors la question à se poser à présent est_ : qu'est-ce_ qui a bien pu faire ça ?"

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la chambre, où seuls les bip de la machine se faisaient entendre. Finalement, tous les militaires sortirent, et retournèrent au QG du East City.

Dans le bureau du général Grumman, ils avaient décidé d'un plan d'action à mettre en place pour prendre enfin au sérieux ces attaques régulières, et découvrir le fin mot de cette affaire...

* * *

**Court mais nécessaire. À vous les commentaires.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

* * *

Dans son bureau un peu calme depuis le départ de Mustang, le Général Grumman réfléchissait. Il était toujours extrêmement gêné par sa négligence concernant cette affaire sur les jeunes femmes inconscientes. Il n'aimait pas cela, quand il faisait mal son travail. Protéger les citoyens faisait partie de son devoir. Et il ne bâclait jamais un travail. C'était pourquoi il était assis là, simplement, à réfléchir sur l'auteur probable de ses attaques répétées.

Il aurait aimé que Roy soit là, à East City, à enquêter sur cette affaire avec lui.

Tous les trois ou quatre jours... perte de sang... une fourchette (ou une morsure...) comme arme du crime... amnésie des victimes... tout cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Surtout d'après l'esquisse de profil du suspect qu'avaient établi les enquêteurs chargés de l'affaire.

Homme, plutôt jeune, séducteur (car pas de trace de débat, les jeunes femmes étaient donc sans méfiance), sûr de lui, chaque attaque était préméditée et minutieusement préparée...

Cela lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, et il se sentait un horrible traître d'y penser. Il était donc très mal à l'aise, assis là, réfléchissant à s'en donner la migraine...

* * *

Trois coups secs à sa porte.

"Entrez... !"

Un lieutenant, visiblement très nerveux, entra en tendant une feuille de papier.

"Comme vous l'aviez demandé, mon Général, nous avons cherché dans les archives des autres villes, en contactant également les responsables des autres QG, à la recherche de cas similaires. La recherche n'a donné qu'un seul résultat : il y a eu une jeune femme retrouvée inconsciente, dont le diagnostic est le même que pour celles que nous connaissons..."

"Venez en au fait : _où_ a-t-elle été retrouvée ?"

"... à North City, monsieur. Ce matin... !"

Le général se redressa brusquement dans son fauteuil. "Répétez-moi ça !?"

"Ce matin, monsieur. Aucun incident de ce genre pendant les cinq derniers mois, à part celui de ce matin, monsieur."

"Quoi ? les cinq derniers mois ??"

"Oui."

"Il y en a eu avant ?"

"Euh, oui monsieur. Mais le diagnostic est plus vague, difficile de l'attribuer au cas qui nous intéresse, monsieur. Toutefois, il y a eu un incident similaire à Central, il y a six mois et demi, monsieur. Nous cherchons encore les données médicales de ce cas, monsieur. Mais nous pouvons cependant rapprocher ce fait à ceux qui nous intéressent, monsieur..."

"Arrêtez avec votre "monsieur"... !"

Grumman avait des sueurs froides en pensant à ce dont il ne voulait pas penser... Cela devenait vraiment trop difficile toutefois d'ignorer ce hasard. Cette coïncidence pure et simple. Mais tellement gênante quand on y pensait...

N'était-ce pas la date à laquelle Roy avait été rappelé pour passer l'examen annuel des alchimistes d'état, qui se faisait tous les ans ? Et n'était-il pas hier encore à North City ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas penser cela de son subalterne préféré... !

* * *

À l'arrière de la voiture, conduite par le Commandant Miles, Roy réfléchissait, lui aussi, à leur mission.

"Commandant, pouvons-nous compter sur l'assistance des soldats de Briggs ?"

"Briggs ne protège pas seulement la frontière, Colonel. Nous assurons la sécurité de toute la région nord ; tout ce qui se passe dans ces montagnes est sous notre responsabilité. Donc, oui, vous pouvez compter sur la participation des soldats de Briggs pour attraper cette alchimiste. Le Général de division Armstrong est très pointilleuse à ce sujet. Cette femme est dangereuse, et nous ferons tout pour la capturer."

C'était exactement la réponse à laquelle s'attendait Roy. Il hocha la tête, compréhensif, et la route se poursuivit en silence.

De son côté, Edward réfléchissait aussi... mais ses pensées étaient axées sur un tout autre sujet que la mission.

* * *

En voiture, ils traversèrent les derniers villages du nord, jusqu'où la voie ferrée n'arrivait pas, et, arrivés au pied des montagnes, Miles s'arrêta. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un village ; il y avait un hôpital, qui servait à la forteresse de Briggs, située bien plus en hauteur, une cabine de poste avec télégraphe, un point de ravitaillement juste à côté, où arrivaient la nourriture et le matériel destinés à la forteresse, et enfin...

"Voici l'écurie de Mr Tipton. Les chevaux sont habitués à marcher dans la neige. Ils sont exclusivement utilisés pour se déplacer dans ces montagnes. Vous pourrez vous rendre au chalet grâce à eux. Mais si vous préférez y aller à pieds, c'est votre problème..."

"Non, non... Ce sera parfait."

"J'ignore s'il y a un moyen de communication dans le chalet. Je pense que non. La cabine de poste est toujours ouverte, deux personnes s'y relaient en permanence. Si vous avez le moindre problème, demandez-leur de nous contacter, ils travaillent avec nous. C'est à moi que vous parlerez, je suis chargé de surveiller l'avancer de votre mission. Et... je préfère vous souhaiter bonne chance."

"... ?"

"La chance est un paramètre important dans notre survie, ici."

"..."

"Bon, et bien, au revoir."

"Oui... Au revoir..."

Miles repartit en voiture, en direction du sud, laissant Roy et Edward planté sur le bord de la route.

* * *

Après un instant de blanc, Roy reprit la direction des opérations, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'écurie, Edward sur les talons, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il se demandait si...

"Fullmetal !"

"Hein ?"

"Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle... !"

"... oh."

"Je te dis de m'attendre ici, c'est compris ?"

"Ah... oui."

Roy entra par la double-porte en bois, lançant un regard intrigué au Fullmetal, étonné de son manque de réaction.

Il avança entre les box où des dizaines de chevaux attendaient, dormant ou mangeant, presque dans le silence.

"Oh hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?"

"C'est pour quoi ?"

La voix fut vite suivie par son propriétaire, sortant de l'arrière de ce qui semblait être une boutique, ou un présentoir. Il était vieux, avec une moustache et des cheveux courts et blonds, vêtu d'un uniforme marron et d'une veste au col de fourrure.

"Vous êtes Mr Tipton ?"

"Lui-même. Que puis-je faire ?"

"J'ai besoin de deux chevaux, pour moi et mon collègue. Nous allons en montagne, et on nous a dit que c'était le meilleur moyen pour se déplacer dans la neige."

"En effet. Ils sont élevés pour... ! Vous voulez les choisir ? Je vous recommande ces deux-là, si vous devez rester longtemps là-haut."

Il désigna un cheval à la robe crème, et un autre, trois box plus loin, noir et blanc.

"Ils sont habitués à rester longtemps au froid. Ils peuvent marcher dans la neige aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin. Vous êtes le Colonel Mustang, n'est-ce pas ?"

"... ?! euh... Oui. Je suppose que..."

"... je suis au courant ? Exact. J'ai pour ordre de vous fournir le meilleur matériel possible. Cette alchimiste est dangereuse pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez."

"J'ai juste besoin de ces deux chevaux. Je crois que nous nous débrouillerons pour le reste. Mais je penserai à vous en cas de problème, merci."

Le vieil homme sourit, et prépara les chevaux, tandis que Roy ressortait pour en informer Edward.

Celui-ci était appuyé contre le mur, à côté de la porte, les mains dans les poches, leurs bagages à ses pieds. Cette fois-ci, il agit la main devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu es dans la lune depuis ce matin... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Pour toute réponse, le blond haussa les épaules, puis frissonna sous le coup de vent qui balaya soudain la rue. Roy resserra son manteau et sourit :

"Mr Tipton nous prépare les chevaux. Nous pourrons partir dès qu'il aura fini. J'ai une carte que Madame Clara m'a donné, nous trouverons facilement le chemin jusqu'au chalet. Et là, la mission commencera pour de bon. C'est clair ?"

Edward hocha la tête, visiblement indifférent. Ou plutôt, préoccupé par autre chose...

Roy fronça les sourcils et attendit, de plus en plus intrigué. Mais le blond ne semblait pas décidé à lui parler. Alors il fit :

"Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?"

Edward resta silencieux encore une minute.

"Colonel..."

"Oui ?"

"Je peux vous poser une question ?"

"Hm ?"

"... Vous étiez où la nuit dernière ?"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

* * *

Marchant l'un derrière l'autre, les chevaux fendant l'épaisse couche de neige qui couvrait le sol sous les sapins de la montagne, Roy et Edward avançaient rapidement, préférant se dépêcher afin d'atteindre le chalet avant la nuit.

"Oh, Mustang !"

"Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, oui ?!"

"Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question !"

"Si je l'ai fait : ce que je fais la nuit ne te regarde pas... !"

"C'est-pas-une-réponse !!"

"Tais-toi et avance, tu vas nous faire repérer..."

"Repérer par qui ? Les lapins des neiges ? Est-ce qu'y a même des lapins, ici ? Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Ça va être gai, je le sens... ! Surtout en compagnie d'un mec qui fait je ne sais pas quoi la nuit !!"

"Vas-tu te taire..."

"Répondez-moi, c'est tout ce que je vous demande !"

"J'ai dit non. Maintenant arrête de t'arrêter toutes les cinq secondes, j'aimerai bien être au chaud avant d'être dans le noir."

"Ben tiens..."

Roy fit stopper son cheval, et reprit la carte de Madame Clara devant les yeux ; il ne savait pas vraiment lire une carte topographique, mais grâce à Monsieur Tipton, il savait à peu près où se diriger. Après un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours, il replia la carte et pointa une direction :

"C'est par-là. Normalement, il faut encore monter environ deux cents mètres, et on y sera."

"_Normalement_ ?"

"Oui, à peu près... ! Comment pourrais-je savoir exactement où se trouve cette fichue cabane ?!"

"... pas la peine de vous fâcher comme ça..."

Roy se retourna ; le blond avait stoppé juste derrière lui, et le regardait d'un air surpris, vaguement inquiet. Il se sentit mal à l'aise.

"_'_Fallait pas m'énerver, avec tes questions..." grogna-t-il avant de faire repartir son cheval.

Il imagina la mine peinée que devait afficher Edward en cet instant. Bon, d'accord, il y allait un peu fort, mais après tout, il n'avait pas à s'occuper de ses affaires... ! Ce que ce gamin pouvait être obstiné, quand il s'y mettait...

* * *

Peu avant le soir, le chalet fut en vue. Il s'agissait d'une véritable cabane, avec un garage attenant, qui servait visiblement d'écurie aux chevaux, quand quelqu'un s'arrêtait là. Roy grogna devant ce qui semblait être des rondins de bois entassés les uns sur les autres... Y avait-il le moindre espoir de ne pas mourir de froid, là-dedans ?

Edward fut le plus mature des deux, dans la suite : il commença par mettre les chevaux à l'abri, les déchargeant et leur préparant à manger, comme l'avait montré Mr Tipton ; il les enferma soigneusement, pour éviter les coups de vent à l'intérieur de l'écurie, puis rentra leurs affaires dans la maison.

Si à l'extérieur, cela ressemblait à une cabane en bois, à l'intérieur, il s'agissait d'une véritable petite maison de vacances ; dans l'entrée, qui servait aussi de salon, il y avait des patères accrochées au mur, une petite table en bois, comme tous les autres meubles, une cheminée avec un canapé devant, sur le mur du centre, qui séparait le salon des chambres et de la salle de bain ; et en face de la porte d'entrée, il y avait celle de la cuisine, qui semblait assez bien équipée.

Edward laissa tomber sacs et valises devant le canapé, et fit aussitôt le tour du propriétaire. Roy, quant à lui, préféra d'abord refermer soigneusement la porte, sentant déjà le vent se lever. À peine s'était-il retourné et débarrassé de son lourd manteau, qu'Edward revenait déjà.

"C'est minuscule... On se croirait vraiment dans une maison de vacances..."

"Je suppose qu'il n'y pas de téléphone ?"

"Ouais. Mais y a l'électricité et l'eau chaude, j'ai vérifié. Le compteur est dans la cuisine, et le ballon au-dessus de la baignoire."

"C'est déjà ça... il y a quand même une baignoire ?"

"_...minuscule_..."

Roy grogna. Encore une fois. Il déposa son manteau sur une chaise, et fit semblant de visiter, en poussant la première porte, à gauche de la cheminée.

"La chambre..." Puis il réagit, se tournant vers le blond : "Il n'y en a qu'une ??"

Edward passa devant lui, presque en le bousculant, tout en annonçant :

"Oui. Et c'est moi qui prend le lit... !"

Sur ce, il s'enferma avec ses affaires, plantant Roy devant la porte. À bout de nerfs, celui-ci se passa une main sur le visage, serrant les dents, puis alla jeter un oeil sur le reste du chalet.

* * *

La chambre était une petite pièce, comme le reste de la maison. Il y avait au centre, le long du mur, un lit deux places, une commode en bois qui semblait taillée à même la souche, une fenêtre rectangulaire à gauche, et un placard mural, le long du mur qui jouxtait la salle de bain. Edward défit ses affaires sur le lit, ainsi que les couvertures données par Mr Tipton, et s'installa.

* * *

Quand il daigna ressortir de la chambre, environ une heure plus tard, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et une bonne odeur de nourriture planait dans le salon. Surpris, il gagna la cuisine en quelques pas (l'endroit était vraiment minuscule...) et constata que Mustang était aux fourneaux. Enfin, c'était une façon de parler, car l'équipement était assez rudimentaire ; il leur faudrait même envisager d'utiliser la cheminée en guise de four, ils obtiendraient certainement de meilleurs résultats... Mais enfin, Roy était bien là, devant ce qui ressemblait en tous points à un délicieux repas.

"Vous cuisinez ??"

Roy se retourna vivement, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver derrière lui ; les provisions qu'ils avaient achetées au village étaient encore toutes étalées sur le plan de travail. Roy soupira.

"Je suis célibataire, Fullmetal. Je n'ai pas une gentille femme à la maison juste là pour me préparer un bon repas quand je rentre chez moi le soir. Donc, oui, je sais cuisiner. Mais si tu as peur de l'empoisonnement ou de l'indigestion, chose que je comprends parfaitement, je ne t'oblige absolument pas à manger."

Il sourit en entendant les protestations d'Edward ; menacer son estomac : il devrait y penser plus souvent, à l'avenir...

* * *

Ils dînèrent simplement, après avoir allumé un bon feu dans la cheminée. Le crépitement des flammes emplissait la pièce, répandant une douce chaleur jusque dans la chambre. C'était presque reposant. Après le voyage qu'ils venaient de terminer, _c'était_ reposant...

* * *

Quand il eut fini, Edward se leva et décréta :

"Je vais prendre une douche."

Roy grogna. "_Bien sûr, vas-y donc le premier, tu auras l'occasion d'épuiser toute l'eau chaude..._" Il s'adossa à sa chaise, pas très enclin à débarrasser la table toute de suite. Puis il entendit l'eau couler, à travers la porte. Et cela dura...

Poussant un soupir, il enfila un gant et claqua des doigts pour raviver les flammes dans la cheminée. Il leur faudrait trouver plus de bois, hors de question de le laisser s'éteindre (ils risqueraient bien de mourir de froid pendant la nuit – surtout lui, vu qu'il devrait se contenter du canapé – ...)

Edward finit par ressortir, les cheveux encore mouillés, s'essuyant frénétiquement avec sa serviette, vêtu en tout et pour tout de ses chaussures... Roy eut un hoquet de surprise, et détourna les yeux :

"Dis-donc... ! Tu pourrais te couvrir !"

L'adolescent leva vers lui un regard indifférent.

"Pourquoi ? ... ça vous gêne ?" fit-il avec un demi-sourire, nouant toutefois sa serviette autour des hanches.

"Là n'est pas la question... ! Enfin... un peu de décence, c'est tout..."

"Je n'ai rien à cacher." affirma le blond avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Roy poussa un gros soupir, tout en baissant la main qui lui cachait les yeux. "_Quel imbécile... ! À ce promener dans cette... tenue... c'est sûr qu'il va prendre froid... !_"

"_Je n'ai rien à cacher._"

"_Oui... pas comme moi..._" Il soupira à nouveau, d'anxiété, cette fois...

Comment allait-il s'en sortir, dans ce coin paumé, à des kilomètres du premier misérable petit village, avec pour seule compagnie l'une des personnes à qui il voulait absolument le cacher ?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

* * *

Appuyé contre le bois de l'encadrement de la porte, Roy regardait la petite forme endormie dans le lit. Ses cheveux détachés, étalés sur l'oreiller, son visage paisible, lui donnait un air enfantin assez mignon... il n'avait que seize ans, d'un autre côté. C'était encore un gamin...

Roy soupira en se détournant, et tira doucement la porte avant de retourner s'asseoir devant la cheminée. Le feu brûlait avec vigueur, emplissant toute la maisonnette d'une chaleur bienveillante. Il se tassa un peu plus entre les coussins, vraiment pas décidé à dormir là-dessus. Un ressort était cassé, près de l'accoudoir, et le tissu rêche démangeait. Il ne pouvait pas s'allonger sur cette ruine... Et les couvertures était dans le lit... sale gamin...

De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur, souvent sujet aux insomnies. C'était dans ses gênes, sans doute... Il soupira.

"_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... ?_"

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Edward se réveilla avec le soleil, c'est-à-dire assez tard, car cette partie des montagnes était inclinée vers l'ouest. Quand il sortit de la chambre, ébouriffés, la mine encore endormie, vêtu de son bas de pyjama, il découvrit Roy à table, une verre vide à côté, le dossier de leur fugitive étalé devant lui.

"Z'êtes debout depuis quand... ?"

"Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin, hein ?"

"..."

Sans insister, Edward partit vers la cuisine, chercher quelque chose à manger. Une seconde plus tard, il se montra à nouveau.

"Euh..."

Roy leva la tête :

"Quoi ?"

"Où vous avez rangé, tout... ?"

"... Ouvre les placard, tu finiras par trouver."

"Mmfff !!"

Il se détourna en colère, bel et bien réveillé, et Roy put entendre le Fullmetal s'activer dans toute la discrétion dont il était capable. C'est-à-dire bien peu.

"Évite de démolir la cuisine, ça m'arrangerait. Mine de rien, on le loue, ce taudis..."

"Sérieux ?? L'arnaque..." entendit-il depuis la cuisine.

"Je confirme..."

"Quoi ?"

"Rien, cherche !"

Roy se replongea dans le dossier ; il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, et de toute façon, jamais le Fullmetal n'accepterait ne serait-ce que de partager le lit... fichu canapé... Il grimaça une énième fois depuis le réveil ; son pauvre dos avait souffert...

La journée passa calmement.

* * *

Le lendemain, le colonel retourna au village, pendant que le Fullmetal s'occupait de préparer le terrain autour du chalet, dans le but de commencer leur surveillance. La matinée passa rapidement, occupés comme ils l'étaient, et Roy revint bien après l'heure du déjeuner ; il avait acheté beaucoup de conserves, ce qui leur permettrait de ne pas redescendre avant un long moment, et il avait également trouvé un poste de radio-transmission ; après quelques réglages, Edward réussit à se brancher sur la fréquence qu'émettait Briggs, et ils purent ainsi entrer en contact avec le Commandant Miles.

Cela leur permit d'apprendre que rien de suspect n'avait été signalé dans les environs depuis qu'ils étaient en état d'alerte concernant cette alchimiste. Donc, aucune piste pour l'instant.

"Pfff ! Tu parles d'une perte de temps... !"

Edward se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise, les entrailles du poste de radio étalées devant lui.

"Arrêtes de te plaindre... Au moins, ça nous laisse le temps de mettre au point un plan d'action digne de ce nom."

"Vous et votre organisation à la noix ! Un jour ça vous perdra..."

"Que veux-tu dire ??"

"Il faut savoir improviser, Colonel ! Vous croyez qu'en cas de crise, vous avez le temps d'établir un plan d'action ? Ça m'étonnerait... !"

"Tu parles d'expérience, j'imagine ?"

"Tout à fait !"

"Je vois surtout que la plupart du temps, tu te fourres dans un pétrin monstre, et que c'est moi, avec mon _organisation_, qui te tire d'affaire à chaque fois. C'est ça, l'improvisation ? Très peu pour moi, dans ce cas..."

"Oh, ça va, hein !" marmonna le blond, en se penchant à nouveau sur la radio.

Roy eut un petit sourire moqueur, et termina lentement son café, sans quitter l'adolescent des yeux...

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Roy ressentit les premiers effets du sevrage. Cela lui était déjà arrivé, quand il n'avait aucun rendez-vous le jour prévu, ou simplement pour la curiosité de savoir combien de temps il pouvait tenir... Il avait essayé deux fois. La douleur et la fatigue étaient si intenses qu'il n'avait jamais retenté l'expérience.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, il était bien obligé. Sa tête lui faisait mal, comme un début de migraine, et son estomac commençait à se plaindre. Encore deux jours, et la faim et la douleur seraient si fortes, qu'il serait incapable de tenir debout. Il le savait. Et il avait peur...

En plus, il dormait mal sur ce canapé pourri, et cela ajouté à l'angoisse qu'Edward découvre tout, et au stress du sevrage, c'était on-ne-peut moins propice à un sommeil paisible.

La journée passa difficilement ; Roy était anxieux, et Ed de mauvaise humeur, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Le silence régna donc pendant les longues heures de la matinée, jusqu'à ce que la radio crachote pour les avertir que Miles souhaitait les contacter.

"C'est Edward. Quoi de neuf ?"

"Pas très réglementaire, comme formule, Fullmetal !"

"Pas de commentaire, Commandant, je suis pas d'humeur... Vous avez du nouveau ou pas ?"

"Toujours rien. Cependant, des civils ont repéré, pendant une balade en haute montagne, à l'est d'ici, un nuage inhabituellement bas, et de forme étrange. Nous n'avons pas pu obtenir plus d'indications, mais il y a tout lieu de penser que notre alchimiste évadée en est la cause. Que cherche-t-elle, à votre avis ?"

"Nous épluchons son dossier, mais c'est pas évident. On vous appelle quand on trouve quelque chose... À l'est, vous avez dit ? Loin ?"

"En haute montagne, c'est à plusieurs kilomètres de là où vous êtes. Bien plus haut."

"Hum. Ça peut toujours être utile de surveiller cette zone. Vous faites ça ?"

"Très bien. De votre côté, continuez à chercher ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir faire. Je vous rappelle demain, s'il n'y a rien de nouveau d'ici-là."

"Entendu. Au revoir."

Edward éteignit l'appareil, et s'adossa à sa chaise.

"Mine de rien, c'est aussi pratique qu'un téléphone. Peut-être même plus... !"

Roy ne fit aucune remarque, plongé dans les pages du dossier.

* * *

La nuit venue, il ne dormait pas. Il resta plusieurs heures à contempler les flammes dans la cheminé, écoutant attentivement, de son ouïe aiguisée, la respiration calme du Fullmetal, profondément endormi dans l'autre pièce. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix...

Quand il fut certain qu'Edward ne se réveillerait pas à cet instant, il se leva silencieusement, et sortit le plus discrètement possible de la maison, pour se diriger avec précaution vers l'écurie...

* * *

Deux jours passèrent. La tension était à son comble dans la maisonnette, sans qu'Edward ne comprenne pourquoi ; le colonel était taciturne, renfermé sur lui-même, distant et de mauvaise humeur... Le blond pensait qu'il était simplement nerveux d'être enfermé dans un endroit aussi étroit sans autre compagnie que la sienne, bien que cela le chagrine un peu. L'homme devait en avoir assez, tout comme lui, de ce train de vie infernal. Il fallait dire pour sa défense que la matinée passée à couper du bois l'avait quelque peu échauffé ; le compteur semblait également avoir quelques défaillances, et Edward n'arrivait pas à trouver la cause du problème. Cela avait d'ailleurs donné lieu à une sévère dispute : le colonel s'était méchamment moqué de lui, et Ed étant Ed, il avait répliqué qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en occuper lui-même, au lieu d'être aussi inutile ; ils s'étaient échauffés, mais avant d'en arriver aux mains, Mustang avait soudain reculé de lui, comme effrayé, et était sorti faire un tour sans un mot. Cela avait laissé une sensation d'amertume à Edward, qui ne comprenait décidément pas un tel comportement. Et cela commençait à l'inquiéter, d'ailleurs...

Le lendemain, son inquiétude commença à se transformer en anxiété ; le colonel était décidément trop étrange, et son attitude ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle était habituellement. Mais quand il voulut savoir son problème, le colonel lui répliqua simplement de se mêler de ses affaires, bien plus grossièrement ; jamais il ne serait attendu à entendre de tels mots dans la bouche de Roy Mustang, et il en resta choqué un certain temps. Certes, il n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de tact, c'était dans sa nature d'être direct et de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Cela avait ses avantages, mais aussi ses inconvénients. S'il voulait savoir ce qui clochait chez le colonel, il lui faudrait faire un effort de délicatesse...

Et des efforts, il en fit, dans les jours qui suivirent. Mais l'homme semblait se rebiffer un peu plus à chacune de ses tentatives, pourtant honorables et pleines de bonne volonté. Mais cela, Mustang ne le voyait pas.

Il était un adulte, ayant vu et vécu beaucoup de choses, pas forcément joyeuses, et cela l'avait endurci, qu'il l'admette ou non ; il était parfaitement capable de rester poli et courtois pendant des heures envers quelqu'un d'absolument abject en son sens ; il avait l'habitude, c'était quelque chose qui s'apprenait ; il pouvait rester enfermé avec son pire ennemi dans une pièce en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et ne pas en venir aux mains, et même en gardant le sourire – un sourire crispé, certes, mais le sourire quand même...

Mais Edward n'était pas un adulte. Il n'avait pas le même sang-froid, il était plus impulsif, et plus sentimental, quoique cela, il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Il était tout simplement incapable de rester des jours entiers en supportant cette mauvaise humeur qui trônait dans la maisonnette depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Il ne pouvait pas rester impassible quand le colonel se montrait aussi méchant avec lui. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de subir sans se défendre et répliquer.

Aussi, bien que le comportement du colonel commençât à lui faire monter la moutarde au nez, il persévéra dans ses efforts, et ne n'eut de cesse de chercher à faire avouer au colonel ce qui le tracassait.

Cela fut couronné d'échec, mais le Fullmetal était connu pour être une tête de mule...

De son côté, Roy tentait par tous les moyens possibles de le faire renoncer à s'intéresser à lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire démasquer, surtout par Edward ; il savait ses sentiments envers les homonculus, et l'armure qu'était son cadet ; il savait que le jeune homme n'accepterait jamais un être comme lui, connaissant l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un "être humain". Il ne pouvait pas perdre l'ami que représentait Edward pour lui, surtout dans un moment pareil, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine mission... Mais son comportement semblait avoir renforcé Edward dans sa décision, et le harcèlement du blond devint bientôt insupportable pour le pauvre colonel, déjà si mal en point...

* * *

La nuit venue, il ne put se résoudre à retourner à l'écurie. De toute façon, quand il était dans cet état, il avait déjà remarqué que les animaux semblaient le fuir... Il ne voulait pas réveiller Edward.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis qu'il avait osé s'en prendre aux chevaux... Il ressentait cruellement les effets du manque, mais cela ne le décida pas à recommencer. La faim était plus grande encore, car son véritable besoin ne pouvait s'assouvir avec les animaux ; s'il avait pu s'en contenter, il l'aurait fait avec plaisir, mais c'était impossible...

Et voilà. Il venait de prendre la décision de s'arrêter... serait-il encore capable de se contrôler devant Edward, s'il continuait ainsi... ?

* * *

Le lendemain, il fut surpris de constater que c'était le bruit que faisait Edward dans la cuisine qui l'avait réveillé. Il avait réussi à s'endormir sur ce fichu canapé... Il se redressa en grognant de douleur ; saleté de ressort...

"Vous voulez quoi ?"

Il sursauta à la question, regardant le Fullmetal avec stupéfaction.

"Dans votre café..."

Il soupira de soulagement.

"Euh, noir, ça ira..."

Le blond se détourna, repartant vers la cuisine. Roy s'assit correctement, et se prit la tête entre ses mains. À part se concentrer sur le dossier de leur fugitive, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se soustraire aux questions de l'adolescent... Celui-ci revint une seconde plus tard, lui posant la tasse chaude dans les mains. Roy souffla dessus, et en but une gorgée avec soulagement. Mais Edward n'était pas reparti. Pire, il s'installa en tailleur au sol, devant le canapé. Devant lui.

Roy le fixa un moment, étonné et méfiant, plongeant son regard dans celui d'or qui le fixait intensément. Bientôt, il se sentit mal à l'aise, et s'en irrita.

"C'est la nouveauté du jour ?" pesta-t-il. "Ça remplace les questions ?"

Edward ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder, une expression indéchiffrable au visage.

Roy grogna et se leva, pour aller s'asseoir au bureau et reprendre sa lecture.

Le blond le rejoignit, et s'assit en face de lui, sans le lâcher des yeux. Le colonel garda la tête obstinément baissée sur les pages de rapports, refusant de croiser le regard du garçon ; il commençait à se demander si Edward s'inquiétait vraiment à son sujet...

La radio interrompit ce moment de tension plus qu'à son comble ; ils sursautèrent tous les deux, et Ed répondit :

"Commandant Miles, du nouveau ?"

"En effet. Un message de Central City, le général Armstrong en est très mécontente."

"De quoi s'agit-il ??" firent Edward et Mustang d'une même voix.

"Visiblement, le Généralissime demande à ce que d'autres troupes soient envoyées ici ; le général Armstrong pense que c'est un manque de confiance en les soldats de Briggs ; elle les a envoyé balader..."

"Pardon ??"

"Tout à fait. Mais cela n'empêchera pas les troupes de Central de venir. Cependant, elles ne seront pas accueillies comme le président le souhaitait. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il envoie des renforts, surtout que nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle de notre alchimiste en fuite."

"C'est fâcheux, en effet... Si elle se cache, ça risque de prendre du temps pour la repérer, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Nous avons une troupe d'élite, qui connaît la région par coeur. Si elle ne se manifeste dans dans les quelques jours qui viennent, nos hommes partiront fouiller les environs, à commencer par l'est, là où se nuage bizarre a été vu la dernière fois."

"Très bien... Et nous ?"

"Vous, occupez-vous de l'ouest ; toute la région est en pente, vous repérerez quelque chose plus facilement, depuis votre chalet."

"D'accord..."

"Autre chose : le général Armstrong vous _demande_ de vous méfier des militaires de Central, au cas où ils trouveraient votre cachette."

"À ses ordres, alors..."

"C'est ça... Donc, à bientôt. Faites-nous signe au moindre mouvement suspect, et de mon côté, je vous tient au courant de ce qui se passe à la forteresse, concernant Central."

"Parfait. Au revoir, Commandant."

Edward coupa la communication.

Le colonel et lui échangèrent un regard intrigué : le Président ? Qui envoyait des renforts... alors qu'il leur avait confié l'affaire ? Pourquoi ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, ils reprirent leur travail, la tension entre eux soudainement brisée par cette interruption...

* * *

La nuit venue, Roy faisait les cents pas autour de la table – mais discrètement. Edward dormait à poings fermés, comme toutes les nuits, et Roy s'agitait de plus en plus... La faim lui tenaillait l'estomac, et le rendait de plus en plus fébrile et agressif ; il le sentait. Et il avait peur. Désespérément peur de ce manque de contrôle flagrant sur lui-même.

Il savait qu'il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Restait à savoir... qui...

Non. La réponse était simple. Dans sa tête, l'instinct de la créature en lui résonnait, hurlait pour qu'il le laisse s'exprimer enfin. Son corps tremblait tellement qu'il ne suivait plus les mouvements frénétiques de ses mains. C'était atrocement douloureux, cette sensation de manque insupportable, cette envie irrépressible d'agir, de _mordre_... Dans un tic nerveux, qui accompagnait toujours son _repas_, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, et _les_ sentit sortir...

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps... Il fallait qu'il le fasse... !

Lentement, silencieusement, il entra dans la chambre du Fullmetal, qui n'avait absolument pas conscience du combat intérieur de son supérieur. Roy avança à pas de loup, jusqu'au lit, où le blond dormait allongé entre les draps... L'automail luisait sous le clair de lune qui passait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre... Son visage paisible semblait rayonner, avec ses cheveux d'or étalés sur l'oreiller... Les draps étaient repoussés sur son ventre, laissant apparaître son torse juvénile, et les nombreuses cicatrices qui le couvraient... Sa respiration régulière faisait doucement s'élever et descendre le tissu de coton blanc, bien suffisant avec la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, grâce au feu juste à côté...

Instinctivement, cédant enfin à son désir qui le tiraillait depuis des jours, à la douleur qu'il éprouvait si cruellement, Roy s'assit au bord du lit, et se pencha sur lui...

L'habitude le guida naturellement à la carotide, qui palpitait sous la peau tendre, et il s'y enfonça.

Avec jouissance, enfin. Sa faim grondait en lui, dévorante, et il aspira le liquide de vie avec gourmandise, se rassasiant complètement, après ces jours de torture...

Il cessa peu après, quand il entendit un faible gémissement franchir les lèvres, si proches, du blond. Il se redressa lentement, sans gestes brusques ; Edward était aussi pâle que le clair de lune, et la sueur coulait de son front ; son visage était crispé, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar, mais Roy savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Il avait perdu connaissance...

Maintenant qu'il était enfin redevenu lui-même, rassasié... il paniqua.

"_Merde !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... !!_"

Son souffle s'accéléra, et il chercha fébrilement un moyen de... de quoi ? De cacher son acte ? Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ?

Son instinct le lui dicta. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha à nouveau, et, légèrement tremblant, passa une langue hésitante sur la peau abîmée, rougie, du cou de l'adolescent, qui gémit dans son sommeil. Il sentait le sang couler encore, par gouttes, et le suça avidement, sans même s'en rendre compte... Ses mains, quant à elles, avaient naturellement trouvé les côtes du garçon, et l'effleuraient doucement, comme avec timidité. Ses habitudes avec les femmes reprenaient le dessus, mais...

Il s'en voulait tellement...

Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille...

Il se redressa finalement, et regarda avec surprise les deux petits trous presque invisibles, pratiquement résorbés. Une autre spécificité de son "espèce", sans doute...

Il se releva doucement du lit, et s'éloigna à reculons. Quel imbécile... quel traître, de profiter ainsi de son sommeil...

"Pardon..." murmura-t-il avant de refermer lentement la porte.

* * *

Le lendemain, Edward se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne. Il s'étira mollement, et se redressa, sentant sa tête tourner, bizarrement. Hésitant, il réussit à se lever, et s'habilla sans grande conviction, avant de rejoindre la porte, qu'il ouvrit en s'appuyant pratiquement dessus... Quand il entra dans le salon, il fut tout de suite aveuglé par la lumière brillante qui l'illuminait.

"Woua... il est quelle heure... ?"

Roy, assis à la table, lisant le dossier, ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, mais répondit tout de même :

"Quatorze heures passées..."

Ed écarquilla les yeux.

"Gné ?? J'ai dormi si longtemps que ça ? ... c'est plus de la grasse matinée, à ce niveau-là..."

L'homme ne dit rien. Il semblait étrangement concentré sur les papiers, comme tendu. Edward remarqua aussi à cet instant que sa voix était très neutre, voire hésitante, quand il lui avait répondu.

"Colonel ?"

Il hocha la tête, pour signifier qu'il l'avait entendu.

"Ça va pas ?" Il le vit tressaillir, et en resta surpris : pourquoi était-il si hésitant ?

Machinalement, Ed passa une main dans son cou, pour détendre les muscles, et Roy perçut le geste ; il en trembla presque, mais garda la tête résolument baissée, se sentant plus que jamais coupable et honteux de ce qu'il avait osé faire...

Edward vit bien le changement d'attitude radical par rapport à la veille encore, mais il ne dit rien, et alla simplement chercher à manger dans la cuisine, avant de faire un brin de toilette.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Roy allait à nouveau mal. Avoir recommencer rendait encore pire l'épreuve que représentait le sevrage, et il n'osait pas imaginé comment il risquait de se comporter avec Edward, encore une fois. Il était terrifié, et malgré la curiosité et l'inquiétude manifeste du blond, il reprit son attitude nerveuse et méchante.

Les regards blessés de l'adolescent ne lui échappaient nullement, et il s'en sentait triste, mais il ne_ pouvait _rien lui dire...

Cela dura encore une semaine, sept jours de supplice infernal pour le colonel ; Edward ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état, et surtout aussi méchant envers lui.

Un soir, il décida que, comme la manière douce n'avait donné aucun résultat probant – si ce n'était encore plus de mauvaise volonté de la part du brun – il emploierait alors la manière... persuasive. Il ne fallait oublier qu'il restait tout de même son supérieur...

Alors que le repas s'était terminé depuis une heure déjà, il quitta la cuisine, après avoir débarrassé la table, et trouva le colonel assis dans le canapé, la tête entre ses mains ; il le voyait trembler imperceptiblement, et s'en inquiéta davantage.

Prenant une inspiration, Edward alla se planter juste devant lui. Roy releva légèrement la tête, mais ne le regarda pas. Il ne l'avait plus regardé dans les yeux depuis une semaine...

"Vous avez un problème." déclara le blond.

"..." Dire "non" aurait été de la plus pure mauvaise foi...

"Je sais pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête, mais comme vous n'avez visiblement pas l'intention de m'en parler..."

"... ?"

"Je vais vous forcer."

Roy leva les yeux vers lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux, et le regard déterminé du blond lui fit peur... Celui-ci croisa les bras :

"Expliquez-vous... ! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes en mission dangereuse, et si vous restez dans cet état, vous serez incapable de vous défendre. Alors je VEUX des explications... !"

"... tu ne comprendrais pas..."

"Vous rappellerai-je également que je suis considéré comme un génie ? Et pas seulement en alchimie. Vous n'allez sûrement pas le croire, mais si vous utilisez des mots, je serai tout à fait capable de comprendre !"

Roy soupira...

"Bon, je vais poser les questions, alors. Pour commencer, pourquoi vous ne dormez pas ?"

"... insomniaque..."

"C'est pas une raison. Mauvais rêves ?"

"Fullmetal, tu ne..."

"Je ne me tairai pas avant de vous avoir aidé ! Alors répondez, un point c'est tout... !"

"Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'aider... ! à moins que tu n'aies des somnifères sur toi ?" répliqua Roy. La raillerie n'atteignit pas Edward, qui se pencha brusquement sur lui.

Roy en fit un bond en arrière, atterrissant dans le dossier du canapé ; le garçon avait les mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête, et le fixait intensément.

"Je suis sûr que je peux vous aider. Parlez-moi simplement..."

Son soudain rapprochement, son odeur, sa peau si près de lui, Roy prit peur et le repoussa brutalement. Ne s'y attendant pas, Edward partit en arrière, et tomba sur les fesses, devant la cheminé. Il leva un regard surpris et peiné, qui rendit Roy encore plus gêné. Il se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna rapidement du garçon.

Tandis qu'il commençait à faire les cents pas, nerveux au possible, et complètement paniqué, il entendit une petite voix s'élever alors :

"... si ce n'est pas que ça... du mal à dormir... vous n'avez qu'à prendre le lit..."

Il s'arrêta, et fixa l'adolescent une seconde.

Sa mine triste et contrite, comme s'il pensait que c'était de sa faute... il soupira, et détourna les yeux, décidément trop mal à l'aise...

"... Merci." réussit-il à souffler.

Le sourire timide d'Edward l'acheva, et il alla lentement s'enfermer dans la chambre pour ne plus sentir son regard sur lui, étouffant de culpabilité...

* * *

**Je pars bientôt en vacances. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de reposter d'ici à... demain XD. J'espère que ce long chapitre vous fera patienter (jusque début août, désolée !)  
A bientôt, et bonnes vacances à vous.**


	10. Chapter 9

**De retour de vacances avec ce long chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédents. En particulier à toi, Dragonna, il m'a semblé comprendre que tu attendais ce moment avec impatience ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Roy se réveilla plus mal en point que jamais (se réveiller était un bien grand mot, étant donné qu'il n'avait encore pas dormi de la nuit). Ses entrailles se nouaient à la simple idée qu'il devrait encore tenir toute une journée, depuis une semaine qu'il avait osé s'en prendre à Edward.

Il se leva avec appréhension, et rejoignit le salon.

Edward dormait encore, allongé sur le canapé. Sa tête reposait toutefois de l'autre côté, loin du ressort cassé. "_Quel idiot... pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé..._"

La couverture avait glissé au sol ; comme il dormait devant le feu de cheminée, il avait dû avoir trop chaud. Il était simplement en caleçon, dormant paisiblement... Roy secoua la tête pour arrêter de le fixer, et s'éloigna rapidement vers la cuisine.

Quand il revint à table avec une tasse de café bien fort, Edward était assis, accoudé au dossier du canapé.

"... 'jour..."

Son expression encore endormie mit Roy mal à l'aise, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

"Tu te sens bien ?"

Quel imbécile... c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire ? Edward le regarda avec un air surpris.

"... bah... oui..."

Le silence retomba, gêné, et Roy finit par aller s'asseoir. Après un instant, il entendit le garçon se lever, et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Tiens, il faudrait qu'il y passe, lui aussi... la nuit avait été agitée...

* * *

Ce fut Edward qui prépara le déjeuner, cette fois-ci. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en avait envie. Et puis, le colonel étant presque léthargique, affalé sur son dossier, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe...

Quand il eut terminé, il retira les feuilles de la table, et posa l'assiette fumante sous son nez. Roy se redressa, vaguement surpris, et fixa le contenu de l'assiette un moment. Un long moment, ce qui vexa Edward.

"Ça va ?"

L'homme sursauta et le regarda avec surprise. Le blond grimaça :

"Vous pensez que c'est mangeable ?"

Roy rentra la tête dans les épaules, et attrapa la fourchette pour commencer à manger. Edward s'étonna de cette réaction, si peu habituelle. Il s'assit à son tour, et entama son repas. Ouch...

"Hmm..."

Roy releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

"Euh... bon... c'est vrai que c'est meilleur quand c'est vous qui le faites..." marmonna-t-il, légèrement honteux, détournant les yeux. Roy sourit simplement, et continua à manger.

Le repas se termina dans le silence le plus total.

* * *

Au cours de la journée, ils repérèrent enfin quelque chose d'intéressant dans le dossier de leur fugitive. Outre ses crimes commis avec l'alchimie, ils apprirent qu'elle avait également tenté de s'en prendre au président. En fait, elle avait vraiment réussi à l'attaquer, mais n'avait pas pu finir : Bradley était connu pour ses capacités exceptionnelles en combat rapproché, et elle avait dû prendre la fuite, avant de se faire arrêter, car gravement blessée. Et c'était à cause de cela qu'elle avait été en prison pendant si longtemps. Cinq ans, maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'échappe.

"Hum ! Son apprentissage en alchimie a dû lui prendre plusieurs années... Et si ça fait en plus cinq ans qu'elle était en prison, elle ne doit plus être toute jeune, aujourd'hui..." décréta Edward après qu'ils aient fait le point à ce sujet. Bizarrement, Roy en était beaucoup moins sûr que lui, mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi...

* * *

Deux soirs plus tard, Roy allait vraiment trop mal. Il arrivait de moins en moins à contrôler ses tremblements nerveux, et cela lui causait une angoisse sans borne. Il était également moins vigilant vis-à-vis d'Edward – source supplémentaire d'angoisse...

Ce soir-là, il était assis sur le canapé, fixant les flammes à s'en faire mal aux yeux, juste pour penser à autre chose que son manque et son envie irrépressible de sang. C'était vain, bien entendu, mais il essayait tout de même...

Soudain, la vue lui fut cachée par l'ombre d'Edward, qui se planta devant lui. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux ; au lieu de cela, il les baissa au sol, trouvant tout-à-coup très intéressante une fente dans le plancher.

"J'en ai marre..."

Il ne répondit pas, intrigué par le ton du garçon, oubliant momentanément sa peur.

"Quand je disais que je l'attraperai seul, c'était pour vous provoquer. Mais apparemment, vous avez décidé d'en faire une réalité..." **(1)**

Silence.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dans la tête, mais y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche..."

Sa bouche tiqua. Ah, mais oui, il ne savait rien... Du calme Roy, reste calme...

"Quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Je... ne veux pas en parler. Vas donc te coucher."

"Vous êtes sur le canapé..."

"Vas dans ta chambre. C'est pas le lit, le problème." Son ton était froid, posé, mais intérieurement, il se sentait sur le point de craquer.

"Alors c'est quoi ?!"

Roy sursauta violemment, quand Edward se pencha sur lui, pour le coincer contre le dossier, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. L'impression de déjà-vu le fit trembler davantage.

Le visage d'Edward, en colère, était si proche, qu'il en distinguait les moindres détails ; son regard se posa malgré lui sur son cou, sa gorge, sur l'artère qui palpitait sous la peau tendre... Il grimaça de douleur, et détourna vivement la tête.

Edward se redressa soudain au même moment, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

"... c'est quoi ça ??"

Roy le fixa un instant, pétrifié. Puis il comprit à quoi il faisait allusion, en passant la langue sur ses dents. Il paniqua, et tenta de se maîtriser, mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quoi ?!"

Edward le fixait à présent avec colère, mais aussi de la peur, que Roy décela au fond de ses yeux dorés. Il s'était éloigné d'un pas, et avait une attitude manifestement défensive... Le colonel soupira. Tant pis. Il n'avait plus le choix, maintenant... Autant tout lui dire...

"C'est une longue histoire..."

Edward fit hargneusement : "J'ai tout mon temps !" Et il s'assit à terre, devant la cheminée.

"Il existe à Amestris des créatures que l'on appelle des vampires. Il y en a quelques légendes, dans l'ouest du pays, mais elles sont toutes vraies. L'un d'eux est un jour tombé amoureux d'une femme humaine, et ils ont eu un enfant. Ce garçon possédait la moitié des caractéristiques des vampires, et la moitié de celles des humains. Ce garçon était mon père.

Il s'est lui-même marié à une humaine, et le résultat, tu l'as devant toi. Je suis en partie vampire, moi aussi. À la différence que je ne possède qu'un quart des caractéristiques de cette espèce, du fait de mon ascendance.

Voilà. C'est ça, mon problème. Je ne vole pas, je ne peux pas me rendre invisible, je ne tue personne. Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de sang pour survivre, et ici, il n'y en a pas. Enfin... pas celui que je voudrais..."

Un long silence suivit cette révélation.

* * *

Quand Roy se risqua à jeta un coup d'oeil au blond, en face de lui, celui-ci le fixait, les yeux écarquillés comme si on venait de lui annoncer que le Père Noël n'existait pas. Ou plutôt, qu'il distribuait des coups plutôt que des cadeaux. Autrement dit, il y avait tout lieu de penser que la réaction qui allait suivre serait tout sauf ce qu'on pouvait appeler "bonne"...

Roy resta donc à fixer le sol, tendu à craquer, attendant anxieusement qu'Edward veuille bien réagir, dire quelque chose, lui crier dessus, le frapper même, mais bon dieu qu'il fasse quelque chose... !

À sa grande surprise, après le très long silence du blond, il n'y eut rien de tout cela. Edward reprit ses esprits, et se leva simplement. Lentement, il défit sa veste, la laissant tomber au sol, et ouvrit le col de sa chemise, sous les yeux stupéfaits et légèrement inquiets du brun.

Puis il alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Roy, ce qui provoqua un grand sursaut chez celui-ci, ne comprenant absolument pas ce que faisait le garçon.

Edward planta alors son regard dans le sien et dit d'une voix basse :

"Si j'ai bien compris, tu es dans cet état parce que tu meurs de faim. Alors vas-y. Mange."

Roy frôla la syncope en entendant cela, et secoua vivement la tête en signe de dénégation, profondément enfoncé dans le dossier du canapé, comme pour lui échapper. Il ne pouvait pas recommencer, vu le manque, il risquait de le tuer pour assouvir sa faim...

Voyant cela, Edward se recula juste assez pour lui mettre son automail dans la figure.

Sonné, sa joue devenant rapidement rouge sous le coup, Roy put tout de même l'écouter dire :

"Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça me fait, d'apprendre ça ?! Que vous n'êtes pas humain ! Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je ressens, en apprenant que l'homme en qui j'ai le plus confiance m'a menti et caché quelque chose d'aussi important ?! Mais on est en mission, et on a besoin de vous !"

Sa voix sembla tremblante, tandis qu'il achevait dans un murmure :

"Alors tu vas gentiment prendre ta dose et te remettre en forme, et sans discuter. De toute façon, si c'est juste un peu, j'en mourrai pas, alors je vois pas où est le problème."

Sur ce, il pencha la tête de côté, de façon à offrir son cou, tout en se rapprochant du visage du colonel complètement ahuri.

Finalement, l'instinct l'emporta, et il obéit. Il attrapa la nuque du blond d'une main, calant l'autre dans son dos pour le coller à lui, et s'enfonça dans sa chair avec délice.

Edward gémit. Il était déterminé, quand il avait parlé, mais à présent, il avait peur. Incroyablement peur... La douleur dans son cou n'était pas insupportable, cela ressemblait à une piqûre. Mais l'aspiration le fit trembler, et il chercha inconsciemment à se dégager dans un gémissement terrifié.

Mais Roy raffermit sa prise, et continua à boire. Il sentait la peur du garçon, dans l'adrénaline qui coulait sur sa langue, et il le sentait trembler contre lui, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter...

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, le corps d'Edward devint lourd entre ses bras, et il comprit qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Il se força donc à le relâcher, recueillant les dernières gouttes de sang qui perlaient aux deux petits trous dans la gorge du blond. La tête de celui-ci s'affaissa contre son épaule, et Roy dût le rattraper pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

Les larmes aux yeux, Roy poussa un long soupir, serrant un peu plus l'adolescent contre lui.

"Et merde..." souffla-t-il.

Il inspira profondément, pour se calmer, et souleva le blond pour aller le déposer sur son lit. Puis, sans rien faire de plus, il quitta la chambre.

* * *

"Ouch... ma tête..."

Edward leva une main hésitante pour la poser sur son front. Ça tournait beaucoup trop...

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux lui indiquait qu'il devait encore être très tard. Il s'assit dans le lit.

"Oh non... ne me dîtes pas que j'ai encore sauté deux repas..."

Après un instant d'indécision, il finit par se résigner à se lever ; un peu instable sur ses jambes, il contourna le lit pour aller ouvrir le placard mural, dans lequel il avait rangé ses vêtements. Pendant qu'il cherchait un débardeur propre, une rougeur dans le miroir de la porte, à sa gauche, attira son attention.

Il vit son reflet écarquiller les yeux en même temps que lui quand il remarqua les deux traces roses sur son cou. La morsure.

Il chancela, et dut s'accrocher à l'étagère pour ne pas tomber.

"_Oh, merde... Comment j'ai pu oublier ça..._"

Tout ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que les surprenantes révélations du colonel. Edward porta une main à sa gorge, plissant les yeux face à son reflet.

"_Je viens d'apprendre que les vampires des légendes existent réellement... Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas plus étonné que ça ?_"

Fixant les deux minuscules trous rouges, déjà pratiquement résorbés et invisibles, il réfléchit intensément. Pourquoi un tel manque de réaction ? Certes, il avait été surpris d'apprendre que le colonel cachait un si terrible secret, mais... l'existence des vampires ! Pourquoi ne s'en étonnait-il pas ?

Puis les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

"_Parce que je le savais déjà... ! J'étais déjà au courant de leur existence._"

"La Porte de la Vérité... mais bien sûr..."

Il se souvenait, à présent. Il avait vu cela derrière la Porte, mais comme il ne connaissait aucune légende à ce sujet à cette époque, il n'y avait tout simplement pas fait attention. Il n'avait pas compris. C'était resté dans un coin de sa mémoire, sans qu'il sache vraiment quoi faire de cette information. Bon, il ne savait pas tout sur les vampires, mais il savait qu'ils vivaient plutôt dans l'ouest du pays, et le reste, il le tenait des livres sur le sujet. Des contes pour enfants.

"_J'ai vu tout ça... derrière la Porte, et mélangé à des tas d'autres informations. Pas étonnant que je l'ai oublié, ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi, à l'époque._

_Les vampires... hum. Ils volent, se nourrissent du sang des humains, hypnotisent leurs proies, sont immortels... Ouais... Mais si j'ai bien compris, le colonel n'est pas comme ça. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est boire du sang en quantité suffisante pour survivre. Tiens, à ce propos..._"

Il enfila rapidement son débardeur et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Installé devant la cheminé, Roy fixait les flammes d'un regard vide. La nuit avait été très agitée, car il craignait la réaction d'Edward à son réveil. Son geste d'hier soir l'avait complètement stupéfait, puisqu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, mais à présent, il se demandait à quoi avait bien pu penser le garçon pour en venir à lui proposer une chose pareille...

Il sursauta légèrement quand celui-ci sortit soudainement de la chambre.

Edward le fixa un instant, puis s'approcha tout aussi soudainement. Roy resta pétrifié, ne sachant quoi faire, et Edward en profita pour s'asseoir à coté de lui, et tendre une main vers son visage. Empoignant le menton de l'homme, il fit d'un voix autoritaire :

"Montrez-les moi."

Roy mit un moment à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

"Montrez-moi... !"

Ses crocs sortirent, Roy restant parfaitement immobile et déconcerté. Edward se pencha un peu plus et examina attentivement les deux excroissances dentaires.

"_C'est drôle... Ce ne sont pas les canines qui s'allongent, ce sont de vrais crocs qui sortent, par dessous... On dirait qu'ils sont rétractables... Je me demande comment est faite la mâchoire pour permettre une telle chose..._" **(2)**

Il finit par le relâcher, puis se leva et croisa les bras, restant planté devant le canapé, plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

Roy, lui, commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise d'être ainsi l'objet de son attention. Le prendrait-il pour un sujet d'étude ? songea-t-il avec un frisson. Il baissa les yeux ; il aurait dû s'y attendre.

* * *

De son côté, Edward le fixait en réfléchissant. "_S'il est plus humain que vampire, d'où vient ce besoin de sang ? Ça ressemble à une défaillance de la moelle osseuse... Peut-être pas assez d'hémoglobine, donc difficulté respiratoire et nécessité d'un don. Non, ça ne colle pas avec son comportement...On dirait plutôt que c'est nerveux. Mais ça n'aurait aucun rapport avec le besoin en hémoglobine... à moins que ce ne soit autre chose dans le sang dont il ait besoin ? Défaillance du système immunitaire ? Hum, ça pourrait correspondre... Reste à savoir si c'est génétique, ou si c'est dû à autre chose... un virus, par exemple ? Pourquoi pas...__ Non, ça ne va pas. On dirait plutôt une sorte de dépendance... à quoi est-ce que ça peut être dû..._"

Se rendant compte du regard inquiet du colonel, Edward interrompit ses réflexions et commença doucement :

"J'étais déjà au courant, en fait. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses quand j'ai été derrière la Porte de la Vérité. Quand j'ai tenté la transmutation humaine" ajouta-t-il en voyant son air perplexe.

"Le fait est que je ne suis pas surpris. Je vous en veux un peu pour m'avoir caché une chose pareille, mais je suppose que c'est une situation difficile pour vous. Personnellement, ça ne change rien entre nous : vous êtes toujours Roy Mustang, le colonel Flame, l'homme qui nous a aidé, moi et Alphonse, qui m'a permis de devenir alchimiste d'état, et qui nous protège depuis toutes ces années pour nous aider à atteindre notre but. Aujourd'hui, j'ai juste découvert une autre facette de votre personnalité..."

Il sourit.

Roy n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que cela se passerait ainsi. Il en aurait presque les larmes aux yeux tant le soulagement qu'il éprouvait était intense.

Edward ne le rejetait pas. Edward l'acceptait. Mieux, son secret ne changeait rien entre eux. C'était merveilleux.

"... Merci, Edward..."

* * *

**(1)** Tu vois, Kiku ? Moi aussi je sais faire des poèmes XD

**(2)** Référence au film "Dracula", de F.F. Coppola, dans une scène concernant Lucy.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

* * *

"Pourquoi ?"

Edward reposa son bol de chocolat pour regarder le colonel, qui le fixait de l'autre côté de la table.

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Je t'ai trouvé bien calme... Comment peux-tu m'accepter aussi facilement ?"

Le blond lui lança un regard perplexe.

"Je vous l'ai dit. Je savais déjà, pour les vampires. Je n'ai juste pas fait attention sur le coup, parce que je pensais que ça n'existait pas. Mais maintenant, je comprends."

"Oui, mais... je t'ai menti... et tu n'es pas plus en colère que ça ? Tu as toujours confiance en moi ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit. Vous êtes le colonel Mustang. Aurai-je une raison de m'inquiéter ?"

"Non !"

"Alors arrêtez de vous torturer davantage avec ça ! Dites-moi plutôt, tout à l'heure en me réveillant, je n'avais aucun souvenir d'hier. C'est en voyant les marques que je me suis rappelé" fit-il en passant une main dans son cou.

Roy rentra la tête dans les épaules, d'un geste coupable.

"Est-ce que c'est l'une de vos _particularités_ ? Amnésie ?"

"Je suppose... oui."

"Je n'ai plus aucune marque. Pourquoi ?"

"C'est... ma salive... je crois."

"Des propriétés régénératrices ?"

"...sans doute..."

"Est-ce que vous avez déjà cherché à vous soigner ?"

"... je..."

"Ce besoin de sang, c'est régulier ? Comment est-ce que vous faites, d'habitude ?"

"Edward, s'il-te-plaît... !"

Silence. L'adolescent le regarda avec surprise. Roy était à nouveau anxieux au possible ; mais Ed était un scientifique, c'était normal qu'il cherche à comprendre... mais vraiment...

"S'il-te-plaît... Je vais tout te dire, mais arrête, avec ces questions..."

"... ?"

"J'ai l'impression d'être un sujet d'étude..."

Il vit le garçon écarquiller les yeux, puis les baisser.

"...pardon." murmura-t-il. Roy se calma.

"Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. C'est gênant, c'est tout... Pour te répondre, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur moi, ou mes _particularités_, comme tu dis. Ce besoin de sang, c'est génétique, inutile donc de chercher à y remédier... et ce n'est pas beaucoup. Juste quelques gorgées, environ deux fois par semaine... je ne fais de mal à personne..."

"Est-ce que ce sont vos flirts ? Les filles avec qui vous sortez ?"

"Oui. Mais elles ne se souviennent jamais de rien."

"Vous n'êtes pas un peu inconscient ?"

" ?? Comment ça ?"

"C'est une affaire dont s'occupent certains militaires. Ces filles qu'on retrouve évanouies le matin. C'est bien à cause de vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"... euh..."

"En fait, c'est censé être confidentiel, mais j'ai jeté un oeil sur le dossier en allant remettre un rapport au Général Grumman. Vous vous êtes fait avoir. Vous auriez pu être plus prudent."

" ?! Ils... me soupçonnent... ?"

"Aucune idée. Je sais juste qu'ils s'intéressent à ces filles. Est-ce que ça pose problème ?"

"Edward... Tu n'y vois peut-être pas de problème, mais les gens _normaux_ ne m'accepteront pas aussi facilement que toi... J'ai été stupide..."

"Oui."

"... quel merdier..."

"En attendant, vous pouvez compter sur moi."

Roy releva vivement la tête, surpris.

"Comment ça ?"

"Bah... y a personne ici. Aucune fille. Et vous allez encore _avoir soif_, non ? Donc, je suis là. Pour vous aider."

"... Tu es prêt à faire ça... pour moi ?"

"Bah... ça ne me coûte rien, au fond... Je sais ce que ça fait, de perdre du sang... Honnêtement, c'est moins pénible qu'une vraie blessure..."

Roy ne sut quoi répondre. C'était tellement inattendu... tellement _pratique_, aussi... Jamais il n'aurait pu se trouver dans une meilleure situation, même en imaginant les scénarios les moins sinistres...

Edward s'aperçut du changement de mine de son supérieur. "_Je suppose qu'il cache ça depuis longtemps... depuis son enfance, sans doute. Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours... Je vais encore devoir faire des efforts..._"

"Et puis, si vous redevenez une loque, vous n'arriverez pas à attraper notre alchimiste en fuite ! Vous serez encore totalement inutile !"

Une veine palpita à la tempe du colonel, mais devant le sourire amusé (ou inquiet ?) du jeune, il baissa les yeux et s'intéressa à son bol de café.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Edward se leva en s'étirant et annonça :

"Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais on commence à être à court de provisions ! Je vais descendre au village, et voir si je peux avoir des nouvelles."

"D'accord..."

* * *

À cheval, bien emmitouflé dans son manteau, Edward descendait la dernière pente qui le mènerait jusqu'à l'écurie de Monsieur Tipton. Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il s'approcha et frappa trois grands coups contre la double porte de bois ; l'homme ne tarda pas à ouvrir.

"Oh, monsieur Elric, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais. Je voudrais savoir où trouver un magasin, ou quelque chose de ce genre. On commence à manquer de vivres."

"Oh, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin ! J'ai pour mission de vous aider de mon mieux, vous vous rappelez ?"

"Ah, c'est vrai..."

"Entrez donc, je vais vous préparez ça ! Mettez le cheval à l'abri..."

"Très bien !"

Edward sauta donc à terre, et tira l'animal à l'intérieur, pendant que l'homme s'éloignait vers l'arrière, dans la réserve.

"Venez, venez ! Vous n'avez qu'à choisir... !"

Il rejoignit Monsieur Tipton dans la réserve, et vit la foule de cartons d'emballage qui s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond.

"Wow..."

"De ce côté, ce sont les conserves, et par-là, vous trouverez tout ce qui est pâtes, riz, lentilles, etc... Et dans la pièce d'à côté, il y a des produits frais, si ça vous dit aussi."

"Très bien, merci..."

Le blond s'activa donc à travers les cartons, cherchant ici-et-là de quoi tenir encore deux semaines. Cela devait bien faire près d'un mois qu'ils étaient dans ce chalet. L'ambiance n'avait pas toujours été très vivable, mais maintenant que le Colonel s'était confié à lui, ils allaient pourvoir se parler plus librement, et il n'aurait plus à supporter la mauvaise humeur de son supérieur. Tandis qu'il mettait de côté les provisions qu'il chargerait ensuite dans les sacs de selles de son cheval, il entendit monsieur Tipton revenir et s'agiter près de lui. Il se redressa :

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Et bien," commença l'homme, "votre mission, elle est du genre top secret, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui... plus ou moins. Pourquoi ?"

"Il y a des militaires qui sont venus me voir, récemment. Ils m'ont demandé si j'avais aidé des gens en mission. Mais leur tête ne me revenait pas, alors j'ai dit non. Sauf qu'ils ont remarqué les chevaux manquants, alors j'ai dit que c'étaient des amis à moi qui les avaient empruntés. Maintenant, si vous me dites que ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, je leur répondrai la prochaine fois qu'ils viendront..."

Edward resta silencieux, analysant rapidement la situation : Miles les avait avertis de l'envoi d'une troupe de militaires de Central, ce qui n'était pas apprécié par le Général de division Armstrong ; elle les avaient mis en garde, et demandé de rester cachés. Pourquoi ? Ceci dit, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir à faire à d'autres militaire. Mais il ne tenait pas non plus à ce que Monsieur Tipton ait des problèmes à cause d'eux...

"Je vais vous laisser le cheval. Je repartirai à pieds, je connais le chemin. Ça donnera du poids à votre mensonge."

"Mais vous n'y arriverez jamais, dans la neige... !"

"Alors, prêtez-moi du matériel pour ne pas m'enfoncer. Je pourrais porter mes affaires, y a pas de problème."

"C'est de la folie ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça ! En plus, ce sera bien trop encombrant pour vous... !"

"VOUS INSINUEZ _QUOI_ EXACTEMENT ?!"

L'homme déglutit, les mains en l'air : "Rien ! Rien du tout... !"

Edward souffla de rage, puis reprit :

"Ne dites pas où nous sommes, ni que vous nous connaissez. Restez en-dehors de tout ça, compris ?"

"... compris. Merci."

Edward marmonna, gêné : "Bah ! ...ce n'est rien."

* * *

Il repartit donc, chaussé de raquettes, et tirant le petit traîneau sur lequel était attaché deux cartons remplis de provisions, ayant laissé le cheval à l'écurie, pour éviter des problèmes au vieil homme.

Le chemin fut bien plus long, lui sembla-t-il ; il arriva tard dans la soirée.

Dès qu'il entra, le colonel se précipita sur lui :

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!"

Edward pris le temps de refermer la porte et d'enlever son manteau.

"Les militaires de Central sont arrivés. Monsieur Tipton me l'a dit. Il a dit qu'il avait menti pour nous couvrir, mais que l'absence des deux chevaux n'était pas passée inaperçue. Donc, j'ai lui laissé le mien pour éviter de lui attirer plus de problèmes. Et puis, si l'un des chevaux est de retour, ils se diront que Monsieur Tipton disait la vérité. C'est pour ça que j'ai été long. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser décharger le traîneau, et aller me coucher parce que je suis mort... !"

Et il regagna sa chambre, plantant là le colonel sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Alors qu'il rangeait les boîtes dans les placards de la cuisine, Roy réfléchissait. Il était inquiet de la présence de ces militaires, car il en ignorait la raison ; si le Président avait chargé le Général Grumman de les mettre sur cette affaire, pourquoi revenir sur sa décision et envoyer des troupes ? Cette femme était-elle si dangereuse que cela ?

Et puis, dans son dossier, il avait découvert autre chose, concernant son alchimie de la glace ; il s'était souvenu d'un des commentaires de sa mère, disant que la maîtrise des éléments était habituellement très difficile, mais que lui n'aurait pas beaucoup de problèmes pour réussir. Son alchimie du feu demandait sans doute le même travail d'apprentissage que celle de la glace. Pour avoir une relative facilité à apprendre, il fallait avoir des dispositions à maîtriser cette alchimie. Autrement dit, être en partie vampire. Comme lui.

Et une fois cette idée en tête, il lui fut étrangement difficile d'envisager une quelconque autre possibilité...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

* * *

"Fullmetal, le dîner est prêt... !"

Roy entendit vaguement remuer dans la chambre, et sourit en posant les assiettes. Bon, pour sa défense, Ed avait passé pratiquement toute la journée dehors à marcher dans la neige ; mais tout de même... quel gros dormeur... !

Il s'installa à table, aussitôt rejoint par le blond, qui entama son repas avec enthousiasme. Au bout d'un moment, Roy reprit la conversation.

"Concernant ces militaires, je pense qu'il faut avertir Miles, ou, s'il est déjà au courant, lui demander conseil."

"À quel sujet ?"

"Nous sommes censés attraper cette alchimiste, mais les soldats de Central risquent fort de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Donc, la discrétion s'impose. Je préfère le préciser, même si ça ne sera pas bien difficile pour toi."

"_Ça faisait longtemps... !!_"

Roy cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse de café. Edward écrasait méticuleusement ses légumes, horriblement vexé. Mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas hurlé. Même si les remarques sur sa taille le faisaient toujours bondir de rage, il était plus préoccupé de garder une ambiance de bonne humeur dans la maison plutôt que de répondre aux provocations du colonel.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Roy épluchait à nouveau le dossier de leur criminelle, et Edward paressait devant la cheminée, quand la radio se mit à crachoter.

Aussitôt, les deux alchimistes furent autour de la table, Edward attrapant le micro.

"Commandant Miles ?"

"Fullmetal. Nous avons des nouvelles de la troupe envoyée par Central..."

"Oui, on est au courant ! Monsieur Tipton nous a avertis."

"Oh... Le Général Armstrong tient à ce que vous restiez cachés, elle ne fait absolument pas confiance à Central au sujet de ces militaires. Continuez votre mission, et ne vous faites pas repérer."

"Bien compris !"

"Oh, et nos météorologues signalent des perturbations près de chez vous... Faites attention, les tempêtes, aussi brèves soient-elles, peuvent être dévastatrices en montagne. Surtout à cette altitude."

"Bien compris."

"Nous gardons un oeil sur ces militaires, et je vous tiendrai informés de leurs déplacements. Même s'il y a peu de chances qu'ils découvrent votre position, nous préférons restés prudents."

"Très bien."

"Alors au revoir."

"Au revoir... !" Ed éteignit le poste.

Un silence passa.

"Des perturbations... ?"

Ils se regardèrent une seconde, et chacun comprit qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Leur fugitive.

"Ça commence à devenir intéressant..." fit Roy.

"Vous croyez qu'elle nous aurait repérés ?"

"Bonne question. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien dans les environs. Dès que la tempête se rapprochera, nous nous tiendrons sur nos gardes."

* * *

Ladite tempête arriva plus tôt que prévue. Au milieu de la nuit, un vent extrêmement violent fit rugir la toiture : Edward se réveilla en sursaut ; il se leva pour aller à la fenêtre, et constata que le paysage était invisible, tant la neige semblait avoir rempli l'air. Le vent soufflait avec fureur, mais ce chalet était conçu pour résister à de telles intempéries.

Il sursauta à nouveau quand le colonel entra dans la chambre.

"Tout va bien ?"

Edward tarda à répondre, étonné par la question.

"... Oui. Oui, je vais bien..."

"Un cauchemar ?"

"... ? Non, pourquoi ?"

"Je t'ai entendu crier..."

"... oh..."

"Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

"Oui, oui. Y a pas de problème. C'est juste un coup de vent." fit sèchement le blond en refermant hermétiquement les rideaux. Puis il retourna à son lit et s'assit.

Un temps passa, mais le Colonel était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, négligemment appuyé contre le bois. Edward le lorgna d'un oeil noir et finit par siffler :

"C'est bon ! Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher !"

"Et toi ?"

Le blond se raidit. "Je... ça va, j'ai pas sommeil... je vais attendre un peu."

"Moi aussi." Roy sourit devant le regard suspicieux du garçon ; il ajouta : "Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner sur le canapé."

"... hum..."

Le silence s'installa ; Roy se demandait pourquoi le blond avait l'air aussi stressé, mais il ne posa aucune question. Le connaissant, il ne voudrait rien dire.

Finalement, Edward se recoucha, et ramena énergiquement les draps jusqu'à ses épaules. Il attendit un instant, mais le colonel ne partait pas...

Au lieu de cela, celui-ci s'approcha du lit et fit doucement :

"Edward ?"

"... hum ?"

"Je peux m'allonger ?"

Sursaut brusque du blond, qui le regarda avec de grands yeux.

"Hein ?"

"Le canapé n'est vraiment pas confortable... Je peux m'allonger à côté de toi ?"

"... euh... oui... d'accord..."

Ed se remit sur sa droite, tendu, et sentit peu après le matelas s'enfoncer légèrement sous le poids du colonel, et la fraîcheur lorsqu'il souleva le drap pour se couvrir.

Le silence revint, chacun à une extrémité du lit, fixant la pénombre, tandis qu'au-dehors le vent hurlait et faisait parfois trembler les murs. Edward restait tendu, sa main gauche agrippant fermement le drap, son automail passé sous l'oreiller. Quant à Roy, dans la même position (mais inversée), il attendait une quelconque réaction de la part de l'adolescent.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit soudain, juste au-dessus du toit ; Edward sursauta violemment, resserrant un peu plus les draps autour de lui. Roy, surpris, tourna la tête et le vit recroquevillé, s'agrippant à l'oreiller.

"Ed... ?" chuchota-t-il.

Le blond redressa légèrement la tête, faisant signe qu'il l'écoutait.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Il se retourna tout à fait pour fixer le colonel, étonné de l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

"... oui."

"... d'accord."

Ils se recouchèrent chacun de leur côté. Le vent sifflait, et le crépitement du feu, dans le salon, leur parvint plus clairement quand il fut soudain ranimé par une bourrasque s'engouffrant dans la cheminée.

"Ed..."

"... hum ?"

"Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu sais beaucoup de choses, sur..."

Roy se tut, mal à l'aise, mais le blond se retourna pour demander :

"Sur quoi ?"

"Et ben, sur... les vampires."

"... oh... pas trop. J'ai lu quelques contes à ce sujet. Ce sont des légendes de... ah non, ce ne sont pas des légendes... euh, ce sont des histoires de l'Ouest. J'y suis jamais allé, alors..."

"Ah."

"Est-ce qu'ils viennent de Creta ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Les vampires."

"Euh... je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas grand-chose, en fait..."

"Mais vous m'avez dit que votre père était..."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je ne l'ai pas connu. Et puis, il ne l'était qu'à moitié. Tout comme je suis plus humain que vampire. Ça ne me concerne pas vraiment..."

"... je vois."

Le silence retomba, simplement rompu par quelques coups de vent de temps à autre. L'orage gagnait en puissance au-dessus du minuscule chalet, ce qui n'était pour les rassurer.

Un autre coup de tonnerre, plus proche, fit sursauter Edward plus violemment que tout-à-l'heure.

Roy se redressa, appuyé sur un coude, pour se tourner vers lui.

"Dis, tu es sûr que ça va ?"

"Oh, mais vous allez me lâchez oui !!"

La réaction plus qu'inattendue du blond laissa le colonel stupéfait. Il réfléchit une minute et demanda avec douceur :

"Tu veux en parler ?"

Au tour d'Edward d'être stupéfait. Un temps passa, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire ; Roy plissa les yeux, pas certain de comprendre, mais le blond se retourna à son tour, avec un grand sourire.

"C'est vrai que ce serait pas juste... !"

"De quoi ?"

"Que je vous cache des choses, après ce que vous m'avez révélé."

"Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne vais pas t'obliger."

"Hum... moi je vous ai obligé..."

"Tu as bien fait."

"Non, c'est..."

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre l'interrompit ; il sursauta, tendu, tortillant le drap entre ses doigts, et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, inquiet d'entendre la vitre trembler, par-dessus le grondement qui résonnait dehors.

Roy sourit gentiment :

"Edward... Tu as peur de l'orage ?"

"... ... ... oui." Un temps. "... j'ai horreur de ça. Des intempéries. Je... j'aime pas ça..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"... je veux pas en parler."

"D'accord."

Il se rallongea simplement, guettant tout de même du coin de l'oeil l'adolescent, qui se recoucha sur le côté, son bras droit sous l'oreiller.

L'orage grondait au-dessus du chalet, et de temps à autre, le tonnerre retentissait, faisant trembler les murs, et Edward par la même occasion, tandis que le vent s'engouffrait inlassablement dans la cheminée, menaçant les flammes du foyer ; dehors, la neige tourbillonnait et s'entassait petit-à-petit tout autour de la maison et de l'écurie. Toutefois, le garçon finit par s'endormir, par épuisement, sans doute, veillé par le colonel qui l'observait.

* * *

Le lendemain, la tempête était toujours très active et menaçante, mais comme la maison ne s'était pas écroulée pendant la nuit, ils jugèrent que le petit-déjeuner pouvait se faire sans danger. Edward avait une mine fatiguée, comme le lui fit remarquer le colonel ; mais outre cette constatation, le silence régnait dans la maison.

La journée passa lentement, entre Roy qui buvait café sur café en épluchant le dossier, et Edward qui s'était rendormi sur le canapé ; le feu avait été rallumé, grâce au tas de bûches qui trônait à côté de la porte de la chambre (et à une étincelle de la part du colonel), et la chaleur régnant dans la pièce contrastait durement avec la neige et le vent glacial qui soufflait dehors.

Lorsque le soir tomba, rien n'avait changé, et ils n'avaient bien évidemment pas pu faire fonctionner la radio pour joindre Miles.

* * *

Après le repas, Roy était installé devant la cheminée, cherchant encore un ultime détail sur leur fugitive ; une ombre le recouvrit, et il leva les yeux pour constater qu'Edward se tenait devant lui, l'air mal à l'aise.

"... Oui ?"

Le blond inspira profondément, mais ne dit rien.

"Euh... Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"... C'est... c'est aujourd'hui que..."

"... Que quoi ?"

"Vous avez besoin de..."

Roy comprit et sourit.

"Je peux me retenir. Tu n'es pas obligé si je te fais peur."

"Vous ne me faites pas peur ! C'est juste que... euh... c'est juste... bizarre..."

"Je comprends."

"Bon, alors..." Grande inspiration. Puis il ôta son pull et se retrouva en débardeur, assis à côté du colonel.

Roy sourit, touché par le courage dont le blond faisait preuve. Car nul doute qu'il avait peur de lui, c'était flagrant ; du moins, peut-être était-il capable de sentir de genre de choses.

Il laissa tomber le dossier à terre, et leva une main pour glisser une mèche d'or derrière l'oreille du garçon ; Edward sursauta légèrement à ce geste, mais ne bougea pas.

"Je suis désolé."

"De quoi... ??"

"Que tu sois obligé de faire ça pour moi..."

Ed le regarda avec de grands yeux : "Non... ! C'est normal !"

"Ce n'est pas normal. Et je te remercie. Je suis vraiment très touché par ce que tu fais."

"... je... ne fais rien..."

"Tu me fais confiance. Merci."

Le garçon sembla rougir, baissant les yeux. Roy se rapprocha, et écarta la tresse blonde pour se pencher sur le cou du garçon ; il le vit se tendre, imperceptiblement. Il soupira et se redressa :

"Edward... je peux attendre que tu dormes. Si tu ne me vois pas, peut-être auras-tu moins peur."

"Je n'ai pas peur !"

"Arrêtes, je le vois bien... !"

Il referma la bouche, vexé, et détourna la tête.

"Tu es si têtu..." soupira le colonel.

"Bon, vous le faites, oui ou non !?"

Un silence. Le regard pénétrant de l'homme rendit Ed tout-à-coup beaucoup plus calme ; il expira profondément ; quand il releva les yeux, il fixa le colonel.

"Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez compter sur moi. Alors faites-le, sinon, vous allez encore vous retrouver dans un état pas possible... !"

Roy sourit, et lui fit signe de se rapprocher ; Ed obéit, et se retrouva aussitôt sur les genoux de son supérieur, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. Il déglutit.

"C'est quand même gênant, comme position..."

"C'est plus confortable. Et je ne profiterai pas de toi pendant ton sommeil, si c'est ce qui te dérange."

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire le colonel ; il leva une main pour caresser doucement la joue de l'adolescent.

"Non. Je te suis trop reconnaissant pour ça."

Pas du tout rassuré, Edward fronça les sourcils et se dégagea dans une moue vexée ; mais il l'abandonna bien vite quand Roy l'attira à lui, posant une main sur sa nuque, l'autre dans le creux des reins. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Détends-toi. Fermes les yeux, si tu as peur."

Ed obéit, et peu après, il sentit les crocs percer sa peau. Il gémit, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager cette fois ; il inclina la tête pour rendre la morsure moins douloureuse ; la sensation d'aspiration le fit frémir de peur, son coeur cognant à grands coups contre ses côtes, et il s'agrippa inconsciemment à la veste de l'uniforme ; finalement, le manque de sang aidant, il se laissa complètement aller entre les bras du colonel.

Toutefois, il ne perdit pas connaissance ; Roy n'étant pas vraiment en manque, la quantité de sang fut moindre que trois jours plus tôt, et Ed étant plutôt solide, il le supporta plus ou moins bien.

Il n'était pas inconscient, certes, mais il était tout de même dans les vapes ; les yeux mi-clos, incapable du moindre mouvement, il sentit à peine le colonel le soulever. Son automail pendait dans le vide, et tirait douloureusement sur son épaule. Puis il sentit la tension se relâcher, et supposa vaguement qu'il devait être sur le lit ; tout était flou à travers ses paupières tout juste entrouvertes.

Il semblait sur le point de s'endormir, quand une sensation étrange, au niveau de son bas-ventre, lui fit prendre une inspiration inquiète. Ouvrant un peu mieux les yeux, il distingua le colonel s'affairer au-dessus de son pantalon ; il gémit. De peur, de gêne, de colère, il n'aurait su le dire, et il n'était pas en état d'analyser ses sentiments pour le moment, et encore moins de se défendre. Mais l'homme releva la tête, et sa voix lui parvint, lointaine, ou plutôt étouffée, comme s'il avait un oreiller sur la tête :

"Calmes-toi. Je te couche, et tu vas pouvoir te reposer. Tout va bien."

Toujours dans le brouillard, il perçut vaguement les mouvements de l'homme pour lui ôter son pantalon, puis le contact du drap sur ses jambes nues, et ses épaules. Sa respiration était lente, un peu difficile mais calme ; Roy sourit en le regardant s'endormir.

* * *

Quand Edward se réveilla le lendemain, la tempête battait son plein. La neige tourbillonnait tant qu'il eut l'impression d'être encore en pleine nuit. Mais son estomac se chargea de lui assurer le contraire, et il se leva difficilement ; il constata alors deux choses : d'abord, il était toujours en caleçon et débardeur, ce qui était plutôt rassurant ; ensuite, l'odeur familière qui se dégageait de la cuisine le fit se dépêcher de s'habiller.

Comme il l'avait deviné – espéré – le colonel était bel et bien en train de faire cuire des crêpes. Roy se retourna en l'entendant arriver, une poêle à la main ; il resta une seconde surpris en voyant le grand sourire du blond.

"Vous savez faire ça ?"

La question le vexa. "Évidemment. Tu as ramené ce qu'il fallait, alors j'ai pensé que ça te plairait..."

"Oui !"

Le colonel éclata de rire, et désigna l'assiette sur le plan de travail, où une petite pile s'élevait déjà. "Alors, sers-toi !"

Le blond ne se le fit pas redire, et farfouilla un instant dans les placard avant de dénicher du sucre ; il prépara la première de la pile, la roula et mordit dedans avec bonheur. Roy le regarda faire, amusé.

"C'est bon ?"

"Ouais ! Pas mal..."

"C'est que j'ai un peu perdu la main..." avoua le colonel... avant de faire sauter la crêpe dans la poêle avec agilité.

"..."

"Quoi ?" fit-il, intrigué par les yeux en soucoupe du blond.

"... perdu la main ? Vous vous fichez de moi, hein ?"

"Euh..."

"Peu importe... Elles sont délicieuses !" affirma Ed en avalant sa dernière bouchée. Il s'en prépara aussitôt une autre.

"Tu aimes tant que ça ?"

"Ça me rappelle des souvenirs..."

Roy n'insista pas ; quand il termina, il ne restait plus beaucoup de crêpes dans l'assiette, mais il ne fit aucune remarque ; son sourire moqueur énerva bien assez Edward.

* * *

Puis, peu avant le déjeuner, sans prévenir, l'orage cessa. Soudainement. Aussitôt en alerte, les deux militaires se préparèrent à sortir. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, une grande quantité de neige s'écroula sur le plancher ; il y en avait à peu près jusqu'au tiers de la hauteur des murs. D'un claquement de doigts, le colonel fit fondre un passage, et ils purent faire le tour de la maison sans problème.

Edward enfonça les mains dans les poches de son manteau, pour les réchauffer, et souffla :

"Alors ? Vous croyez qu'elle est ici ?"

Le Colonel ne répondit pas, concentré ; il tendait l'oreille, mais plus aucun son ne leur parvenait. C'était le silence le plus total.

"Tu ne remarques rien ?"

"Comment ça ?" fit le blond.

"Tu n'entends rien ?"

"... non. C'est bon signe, non ?"

"Je ne crois pas, justement..."

Comme pour affirmer ses dires, un bruit d'explosion, plus haut dans la montagne, éclata soudain dans l'air ; avant que l'un des deux puisse réagir, une énorme coulé de neige les engloutit. Du moins, elle s'écrasa contre la maison ; scindée en deux, elle fut moins dangereuse pour les deux militaires, plus ou moins abrités derrière un sapin au tronc épais.

"Woa... c'était quoi ?"

"Une avalanche, Fullmetal..."

"Non ! Je parle de l'explosion... !"

"Baisse d'un ton, tu pourrais en provoquer une autre."

"En provoquer, ou _la_ provoquer ?"

Un silence.

"Je pense aussi que c'est elle. Reste sur tes gardes..."

"C'est à moi de vous dire ça. Je vous rappelle que si vous vous faites trempé, vous serez _inutile_..."

"Tais-toi !" siffla Roy, vexé.

Ils crapahutèrent dans la neige, dans le but de se rapprocher de l'endroit d'où venait l'"explosion". Mais ils ne firent que quelques mètres avant qu'une ombre, devant eux, ne se dresse soudain.

C'était une sorte de tornade de neige, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait une silhouette féminine ; elle s'approcha des deux alchimistes, stupéfaits, et se posa doucement, en même temps que le vent tournant autour d'elle s'affaiblissait.

Bientôt, une jeune femme apparut, posée dans la neige sans s'y enfoncer, semblant flotter. Le colonel écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

Elle releva la tête, dévoilant son regard ocre, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

Roy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter...

"L... Lamia ??"


	13. Chapter 12

**Désolée pour ce court chapitre, mais c'est pour garder un minimum de suspence.**

* * *

Chapitre 12

* * *

"Lamia ?!"

Le vent autour de la jeune femme cessa tout-à-fait ; sa chevelure auburn éclatait dans la blancheur de la neige ; sa silhouette fine et élancée se détachait clairement du tapis blanc qui l'entourait, grâce à une longue robe moulante d'une intense couleur noire ; ses yeux aux reflets ocres se posèrent sur le colonel, et elle sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Bonjour, Roy."

Celui-ci était plus que surpris, et il sentait à présent monter en lui une rage sans nom. Son visage se crispa et il répondit :

"Ça faisait longtemps..."

"Vous vous _connaissez_ ?!"

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'adolescent blond qui les fixait, incrédule. Roy se mit en position de combat, et fit :

"C'est une vielle amie de la famille..."

"Une amie ??"

Le sourire de la dénommée Lamia s'élargit : "Oh, comme c'est gentil ! Tu te souviens de moi ?"

"Bien sûr. Ça ne s'oublie pas facilement."

"De _quoi_ est-ce que vous parlez... ??"

"Edward, cette créature est un vampire, de la pire espèce. Elle est folle et c'est un monstre."

"Ça, c'est méchant..." fit la créature rousse dans une moue boudeuse.

Edward était complètement perdu.

"Attendez... si vous la connaissiez, pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit tout de suite ?!"

"Ce n'est pas le nom qui est dans le dossier. Et s'il y avait eu une photo, je l'aurai reconnu. Je ne savais pas que c'était elle que nous cherchions."

"Mais alors, on fait quoi ?"

"Surtout, reste à l'écart. Ne la laisse pas t'approcher."

"Ce que tu es devenu suspicieux, Roy..."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais confiance, monstre."

"Tu es des nôtres, pourtant."

"Non. Et tu le sais très bien... !"

"... Colonel... ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?"

"Plus tard, Fullmetal. Pour l'instant, on essaie de rester en vie..."

"..."

En réponse à son ordre, la jeune femme leva les bras, et un courant de vent glacial se précipita sur eux, emportant la neige au passage ; ils se jetèrent chacun d'un côté pour l'éviter. Alors qu'elle commençait à déchaîner son pouvoir sur eux, ils reculèrent rapidement vers l'arbre qui les avait abrités lors de l'avalanche.

"Dites-moi ce qui se passe... !" exigea Edward, reprenant son souffle. "Qui est cette bonne femme, et d'où vous la connaissez ?!"

"C'est une longue histoire. Pour résumer, c'est une vampire déjà très vieille, elle s'appelle Lamia et apprécie particulièrement de tuer des enfants ; elle a voulu s'en prendre à moi quand j'étais jeune, mais mon grand-père, lui aussi vampire, l'en a empêché ; de toute façon, je suis également en partie vampire, donc, elle serait morte avec moi si elle m'avait attaqué. Je n'avais plus entendu parler d'elle depuis, mais visiblement, elle se porte plutôt bien..."

"Putain... Et comment on fait pour l'arrêter ?"

"Écoutes-moi bien, je ne vais pas me répéter..."

La créature faisait tourbillonner la neige autour d'elle, et le vent était si froid qu'il formait des cristaux de glace ; elle fixa l'arbre un moment, attendant qu'ils sortent, prête à lancer sur eux son attaque spéciale.

Edward se montra en premier, mais fut si rapide qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de le toucher ; il s'éloigna juste assez pour pouvoir plaquer ses mains au sol, le transmutant en un immense poing de pierre, que se jeta sur la rousse. Elle esquiva de justesse.

"Oh oh ! Tu es alchimiste, toi aussi ? C'est parce qu'il t'a choisi ?"

Ed ne comprit pas les paroles de la femme, et n'y prêta pas attention ; il recommença la transmutation, essayant d'être le plus rapide possible ; des pics rocheux jaillissaient du sol pour foncer sur la vampire, qui finalement s'envola tant elle avait du mal à les éviter. La neige et le vent formait une minuscule tornade sous elle, dans laquelle volaient à présent des pitons de glace dangereusement acérés. Edward continua à l'attaquer, y mettant toute ses forces.

Pendant ce temps, Roy était partit de l'autre côté, dès qu'Edward avait commencé le combat ; il décrivit un arc de cercle jusqu'à arriver derrière Lamia ; au moment où il allait claquer des doigts, elle s'envola, le projetant en arrière tant la force du vent était élevée. Mais elle ne le remarqua pas, trop concentrée sur les attaques répétitives et vraiment trop rapides du blond. Il eut donc le temps de se redresser, visa, et claqua des doigts.

Une langue de flammes jaillit au bout de son gant, et explosa juste dans le dos de la créature, qui hurla de surprise et de douleur. Mais tout aussi vite, les éclairs alchimiques parcoururent la brûlure, et celle-ci disparut complètement. Lamia se retourna, furieuse, vers le colonel ; mais quand elle le vit, bras tendu, prêt à faire jaillir une autre flamme, elle éclata de rire.

"J'ai entendu parler de toi, Flame Alchemist. Tu tires ta puissance des gants spéciaux que tu utilises. Voyons voir s'ils sont vraiment efficaces !"

Tout en le fixant d'un air mauvais et ravi, elle tendit soudain une main derrière elle ; le torrent de neige qu'elle déplaça alors se dirigea droit sur Edward, qui ne put l'éviter à temps : il se retrouva prisonnier, bras et jambes, en croix, pris dans un pic de glace ; il poussa un cri de fureur de s'être ainsi fait avoir.

Lamia riait comme une bienheureuse, alors que Roy écarquillait les yeux, pressentant le danger. Dans une grimace de colère, il claqua des doigts, et s'engagea alors une lutte féroce entre le froid et le feu.

Mais le colonel avait un énorme point faible. Et Lamia le connaissait. De plus, la neige était son élément, alors que Roy peinait à s'y déplacer. Finalement, elle réussit donc, dans une attaque d'une extrême puissance, à ensevelir l'homme sous une grande quantité de neige.

Edward cria.

La vampire se retourna vers lui ; ils se fixèrent une seconde ; aussitôt, Edward se débattit de plus belle, sentant la panique le gagner ; et elle s'approcha, flottant doucement dans les airs, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

* * *

Edward se débattait de toutes ses forces, tirant sur ses bras et ses jambes pour se dégager de l'emprise du bloc de glace ; mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait de plus en plus froid, et ses automails commençaient à le faire souffrir.

Lamia arriva devant lui, et se posa doucement au sol, sans s'y enfoncer. Elle le regarda un instant continuer à gigoter, puis leva une main pour lui attraper le menton. Le garçon se figea aussitôt, les muscles tendus, cherchant à reculer sans y parvenir.

"Quel adorable petit... !"

Le blond grimaça et eut un geste brusque, la faisant lâcher prise. Le sourire de la créature s'élargit.

"Et quel caractère ! Tu es vraiment mignon..."

"La ferme !"

"Oh oh, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, tu es mon prisonnier. C'est moi qui décide, tu comprends ?"

Le ton amusé, presque enfantin de la jeune femme terrifia Edward, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

"Oui, vraiment mignon... Tu as de beaux yeux, dis-moi ? Mon petit avait les mêmes... Quoiqu'un peu plus foncés. C'est amusant, non ? Tu lui ressembles beaucoup."

Le froid s'insinuait lentement en lui, engourdissant ses membres, le rendant de moins en moins attentif à ce qu'elle disait.

"Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant. Tu es comme les autres. En plus, il t'a visiblement choisi. C'est l'occasion parfaite de lui faire enfin du mal... !"

Edward écarquilla les yeux, et se débattit à nouveau quand il la vit s'approcher beaucoup trop près de son visage.

Elle ne fit pas attention aux cris du blond, et planta ses crocs.

Edward hurla. Elle le maintint en place d'une main sur le visage, lui lacérant la joue dans le mouvement, plongeant un peu plus dans sa chair ; même dans ses plus terribles combats, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de peur et de douleur. Il eut l'impression qu'elle le vidait de son sang en une simple gorgée. Ses cris faiblirent rapidement, et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut une lueur orangée, derrière le monstre, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lamia hurla à son tour quand le feu s'abattit dans son dos, et elle s'écarta aussitôt du blond ; Edward s'affaissa, la tête sur le côté, inconscient.

La vampire plissa les yeux pour mieux voir à travers la fumée. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle cria de rage.

"Comment ?!"

"Tu n'aurais pas dû me sous-estimer, très chère. Maintenant, je suis vraiment en colère."

Le colonel avança dans la neige d'un pas dur ; son seul regard aurait suffis à embraser toute la montagne. Lamia secoua la tête, surprise.

"Comment as-tu fait ? Ton gant était mouillé..."

"Je ne maîtrise pas seulement l'alchimie du feu. Souviens-toi."

Un silence.

"Et m..."

"Et apprends aussi que je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes subordonnés... !"

Le feu jaillit à une telle vitesse qu'elle la reçut de plein fouet. Les flammes mordirent sa chair avec violence, et elle hurla de nouveau. Elle avait beau être immortelle, et guérir vite, elle n'était pas pour autant insensible à la douleur ; seul son coeur y était immunisé, depuis bien longtemps.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et se reprit, pour envoyer une nouvelle vague de glace sur ce mortel qu'elle haïssait. Roy esquiva, et la brûla encore une fois ; il enchaîna les attaques, et Lamia eut de plus en plus de mal à répliquer.

Pour finir, elle éleva un mur de neige devant elle, que le colonel fit fondre d'un claquement de doigts. Mais quand elle réapparut, la vampire se tenait immobile dans les airs, le regard dans le vague. Roy s'arrêta, méfiant.

"Ils arrivent. Je dois partir. Mais nous nous reverrons, Roy."

"Comptes là-dessus... !"

Et elle s'évapora dans les airs, dans une tornade de neige.

* * *

Roy resta un instant interdit, jusqu'à ce que des cris lui parviennent, venant de plus bas. Pensant qu'il s'agissait certainement des militaires de Central, il songea qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer se cacher. Il se tourna vers Edward ; son coeur rata un battement en voyant le spectacle.

Edward était inerte, tout juste maintenu par la glace qui emprisonnait ses membres ; le sang coulait à flot de sa gorge entaillée, laissant difficilement voir la morsure ; la buée qui s'échappait normalement de son souffle par cette température était absente.

Roy paniqua et se précipita sur lui.

"Ed !!"

Il lui releva la tête, murmurant son prénom en le suppliant de se réveiller, mais le garçon ne bougeait pas ; il était froid et pâle. Respirant profondément pour se calmer, Roy eut alors la bonne idée de fondre la glace qui le retenait ; cela prit très peu de temps, et le blond s'écroula dans ses bras.

"Edward... Ed... ! Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas ! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de la paperasse... !"

Cela ne fit pas rire le garçon, pas plus que lui. Il avait juste la fâcheuse tendance à se laisser aller aux bavardages quand il paniquait...

Appuyant d'une main sur la blessure, il le hissa contre lui, et se déplaça aussi rapidement qu'il le put à travers la neige pour regagner le chalet.

Dès qu'il arriva, il déposa le blond sur le canapé, puis fit le tour de la maison pour la cloisonner entièrement, tirant verrous et rideaux ; les braises dans la cheminé fumaient encore, et il les éteignit tout à fait. Il retourna alors aux côtés d'Edward, qui semblait toujours ne pas respirer.

Rapidement, Roy déboutonna le manteau, la veste et la chemise du garçon, et plaça son oreille sur sa poitrine. Le battement était faible, mais il le perçut ; il soupira de soulagement, et entreprit de s'occuper de la blessure. À l'aide d'un linge humide, il ôta toute trace de sang de son cou, et put voir les deux trous de la morsure ; il désinfecta la plaie avec un alcool, espérant presque que cela réveille le blond. Mais il ne bougeait absolument pas, et son visage était encore plus pâle que tout-à-l'heure. Il continua à soigner la blessure, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas à l'extérieur le fasse s'immobiliser ; il tendit l'oreille, et écouta attentivement : c'étaient les militaires qui se rapprochaient, et visiblement, ils avaient l'intention de fouiller l'endroit. Heureusement, tout était fermé à clé, et plongé dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait même plus de fumée qui s'échappait de la cheminée. Ils ne pouvaient pas deviner que quelqu'un se cachait là.

Comme il l'avait espéré, après avoir frappé deux ou trois fois, et fait le tour du chalet, ils semblèrent s'éloigner.

Au même moment, un hennissement sonore retentit.

"_Merde... !!_"

Roy ne sut jamais ce qu'ils se dirent, mais ils s'éloignèrent malgré tout, et le silence reprit bientôt sa place. Il resta immobile un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement étouffé le fasse sursauter ; Edward reprenait difficilement une respiration normale, et le sang se remit à couler. Roy appliqua aussitôt le linge et maintint la pression.

"Edward... tu m'entends ?"

Le blond ne répondit pas ; son visage se crispa, et la sueur perla à son front. Il avait de la fièvre.

"Et merde..."

* * *

Edward se réveilla enfin avec un affreux mal de tête. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, mais il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et d'un bref coup d'oeil, comprit qu'il était de retour dans sa chambre.

"... qu'est-ce que je fous là... ?"

Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Le colonel s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit.

"Te revoilà..."

"... hein ?"

"Ça fait deux jours que tu dors. Comment tu te sens ?"

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant de se souvenir. Quand ce fut le cas, il écarquilla les yeux.

"La... vampire ! Où est-ce que... ?"

"Tout va bien, calmes-toi..."

"Vous étiez sous la neige... ! Comment vous... ?"

"Je me suis débrouillé. Ensuite, j'ai utilisé l'alchimie pour enlever l'eau de mon gant. Il y a un autre cercle tracé à l'intérieur ; c'est Hugues qui m'a conseillé de faire ça. Ça a marché, et j'ai pu l'attaquer de nouveau."

"... elle m'a mordu..."

"Je suis désolé... Je... n'ai pas été assez rapide. Pardon..."

Le blond leva une main tremblante à son cou ; un épais bandage recouvrait la blessure. Il laissa retomber sa main, se sentant soudain très faible.

"Je déguste..."

"Quoi ?"

"... ça fait mal..."

Un silence passa, puis le colonel se redressa : "Je vais te préparer quelque chose. Il faut que tu manges. Reposes-toi."

"... hum."

Il le regarda s'en aller, refermant doucement la porte en lui jetant un dernier coup d'oeil. "_Je dois vraiment être mal... deux jours... et je me sens pas mieux..._"

Ed ferma les yeux, écoutant les bruits venant de la cuisine. C'était vrai, qu'il avait faim. Et puis, avec cette folle qui devait lui avoir pompé un ou deux litres de sang, il devait reprendre des forces. Quoique qu'il s'attendait à aller plus mal que cela ; même s'il se sentait encore un peu faible, il s'était bien remis, ce qui l'étonnait.

Quand le colonel revint avec un plateau repas, il lui posa la question.

"Hum... Je suppose que ton corps doit plus ou moins s'être habitué."

"Hein ?"

""Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort", c'est ce que dit le proverbe. Si tu perds du sang régulièrement, ton organisme prendra l'habitude de se régénérer plus vite, pour mieux le supporter. Enfin, je suppose, mais comme je n'ai jamais mordu deux fois de suite la même fille, je ne peux pas te l'assurer... En tout cas, c'est ce qui semble se passer avec toi."

"... hum."

Le blond resta un moment dubitatif, réfléchissant. Roy posa le plateau sur la commode, et amorça un geste pour l'aider à se relever.

"Ouch !"

"Ça va ?"

"Bah non... !"

Ed aperçut l'expression peinée de l'homme, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu répondre d'autre. Une fois installé contre la tête du lit, calé contre les oreillers, Roy put déposer le plateau devant lui. Il commença à manger lentement ; sa tête tournait un peu, mais il avait trop faim pour se rendormir maintenant.

Il finit son repas un quart d'heure plus tard, sous le regard attentif du colonel. Quand il reposa sa fourchette, il fit :

"Pas la peine de vous en vouloir. C'est pas votre faute."

Roy ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, puis sourit tristement.

"C'est vrai. Mais je m'en veux quand même. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir avec moi."

"Vous contestez les décisions du Général ?"

Ils échangèrent un regard ; Roy éclata de rire.

"Je l'ai mérité... ! Maintenant, tu te recouches. Tu as besoin de repos."

"J'aime pas rester au lit..."

"C'est nouveau ça. Ton frère est le premier à dire que tu passes ton temps à dormir."

"Dormir oui, rester au lit, non."

"... je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne te lèveras pas tant que tu n'auras pas totalement récupéré."

"Quoi ??"

"C'est un ordre." précisa Roy devant l'air effaré du blond.

"... _saiaku_..."

"Quoi ?"

Il se renfonça dans le lit, remontant les couvertures sous son menton. "Rien... !"

* * *

Roy revint un peu plus tard, apportant de quoi faire un nouveau bandage. Il poussa lentement la porte, et entra. Il approcha du lit : Edward était profondément endormi, la tête de côté et les couvertures baissées sur son ventre. L'homme sourit, puis entreprit de changer le pansement sans le réveiller. La plaie était encore rouge, pas complètement guérie, mais propre et saine ; cela le rassura, et il commença les soins. Au moment où il allait poser le nouveau bandage, une main l'arrêta :

"Pas la peine..."

Il baissa les yeux sur le blond qui le fixait. "Pourquoi ?"

"Ça irait plus vite, si..."

Edward détourna la tête, gêné.

"Si... quoi ?" Ed s'agita, et marmonna d'une petite voix :

"Ben... vous savez... votre... salive..."

Roy sourit : "Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mordu."

"Et alors ?"

"... ? C'est... euh..."

"J'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver avec une cicatrice. Pas dans la gorge. Et puis, je me remettrai plus vite, comme ça. Non ?"

"... Probablement."

"Bah alors... allez-y."

"Non."

"... ??"

"Je suis désolé. Pas comme ça."

"... je comprends pas."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais. Mais pas maintenant."

"_Pourquoi ?_"

"Arrêtes, avec tes questions... ! Parce que, c'est tout ! Maintenant rendors-toi... !"

Roy termina de mettre le pansement et se redressa rapidement pour sortir de la chambre. Edward fixa la porte un long moment, sans comprendre. Mais la fatigue l'emporta, et il se rendormit.


	15. Chapter 14

**Ce chapitre est plus pour moi que pour les lecteurs. J'adore voir Edward faible et malade, et Roy qui s'occupe de lui... !!**

**(vient de se rendre compte que des milliers... bon, des dizaines de lecteurs vont lire ce qu'elle vient d'écrire)**

**(rentre la tête dans les épaules et publie le chapitre en se la bouclant pour la suite)**

* * *

Chapitre 14

* * *

Le lendemain, Edward se réveilla dans la matinée, en bien meilleure forme. Il put se lever sans grosse difficulté, et sortit de la chambre à pas lents.

Le Colonel était assis à table, devant un bol de café. Il se leva aussitôt pour le rejoindre dès que le blond ouvrit la porte.

"Ed... comment tu te sens ?"

"On s'en fout, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche..."

Roy eut un rire de circonstance, et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois devant la baignoire, Ed se dégagea.

"Je crois qu'à partir de là, je vais me débrouiller..." fit-il, remarquant la gêne du colonel.

"Ah, euh, oui..."

Il sortit.

"Je t'amène des vêtements. Faudrait pas que tu prennes froid en plus."

"C'est déjà fait..." entendit-il derrière la porte refermée. Roy eut un sourire coupable, et repartit vers la chambre fouiller dans la valise du blond.

* * *

Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, Edward passa sa main sur sa blessure ; sa peau était lisse, il ne restait plus aucune marque de la morsure. Finalement, le colonel l'avait fait. Il soupira de soulagement, en même temps qu'une douleur inhabituelle dans son épaule droite le fit grimacer ; il déplaça sa main sur les jointures de l'automail, et aussitôt, un mince filet de sang coula le long de son torse. Le froid du piège de glace avait provoqué plus de dégâts qu'il ne l'aurait cru... Il en dirait deux mots à Winry quand il rentrerait... ! Pour l'instant, il se contenta de bien nettoyer sa peau, puis coupa l'eau à la fin de sa douche et attrapa une serviette. Il se sécha lentement, sentant encore quelques vertiges, puis accrocha le tissu autour de sa taille et sortit... pour trouver le colonel, du linge dans les bras, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte.

"Ah !?... ne me dites pas que vous attendez là depuis tout à l'heure ?"

Roy se redressa avec un sourire et lui tendit ses vêtements.

"Je pensais que tu n'apprécierais pas que j'entre sans prévenir..."

Edward lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

"Je pensais que vous aviez déjà compris que ça ne me gênait pas."

Pour le coup, Roy prit une jolie teinte rouge, et se détourna bien vite vers la cuisine, laissant Edward amusé de sa réaction.

* * *

Une fois correctement vêtu, Edward s'installa sur le canapé ; ne résistant pas longtemps à l'envie de s'allonger, il ferma doucement les yeux, bercé par le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminé.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était rendormi que quand le colonel le réveilla, penché sur lui.

"Tu as faim ?"

"... oui."

"Alors lève-toi, le déjeuner est prêt." Il se redressa et alla s'asseoir.

Edward voulut faire de même, mais ses jambes en décidèrent autrement ; il resta pantelant sur le canapé, enfoncé dans les coussins, agité de tremblements nerveux.

"Edward... ?"

"... je..."

Le colonel réapparut dans son champ de vision, inexplicablement réduit, et il le vit s'accroupir devant lui.

"Ed ?"

Sa voix lui parvint de loin, bien qu'il soit tout près de son visage. Il se mit à trembler plus violemment.

Roy l'attrapa par les épaules, passablement inquiet.

"Ed ? Bon sang, réponds... !"

"... me sens... pas bien..."

Il s'effondra dans les coussins, la tête de côté. Roy le souleva, passant un bras dans son dos.

"Et voilà... je t'avais bien dit de ne pas quitter le lit..."

Il lui ôta délicatement sa veste, puis son pantalon, et l'allongea mieux sur le canapé ; puis il le recouvrit soigneusement avec la couverture ramenée du lit. Il le borda chaudement, et s'assit à terre près de lui.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, Ed se sentait nauséeux. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif, qui attira l'attention du colonel immédiatement.

"Hey..."

Seul le regard vitreux du blond lui répondit.

"Ça va ?"

"... hmm... qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé... ?"

"Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, Ed. Quelques jours ne suffisent pas pour que tu guérisses entièrement."

Le garçon soupira, visiblement ennuyé de la nouvelle.

"Tu as juste eu un malaise. Tu m'as fait peur, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce qu'il te faut, c'est du repos... Ah, et est-ce que tu as faim ?"

"... peux pas bouger..."

Le sourire du colonel le rassura :

"C'est la fatigue. Tu as fais un gros effort en te levant. Ce n'est pas grave."

Il se redressa et passa un bras sous les épaules du blond, son autre main à plat sur sa poitrine, puis le souleva légèrement, pour poser sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé, sa nuque sur un coussin, et rajusta enfin la couverture sur lui.

Edward affichait une mine contrariée, malgré son visage pâle.

"... j'ai l'impression d'être handicapé..."

"Mais non."

Un long soupir s'échappa du blond ; Roy sourit en disant : "Je t'apporte une assiette."

* * *

Il revint un peu plus tard, ladite assiette fumante entre les mains, ainsi qu'une fourchette. Il s'installa sur le canapé, à côté des jambes du blond, qui écarquilla les yeux.

"Quoi ?"

"... vous... comptez me donner la becquée ?!"

"Redresses-toi, et mange tout seul, alors."

"..."

Avec un regard furieux à l'homme en face de lui, l'adolescent se mit à gigoter sous la couverture, qui lui semblait peser une tonne.

"Fullmetal, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un caprice... ! Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces."

"Donnez-moi cette putain de fourchette... !"

Roy le fixa un instant, pendant que le gamin s'asseyait et extirpait ses bras de la couverture. Edward lui lança un regard hargneux, et tendit la main. L'homme obéit, et plaça l'assiette sur ses cuisses, avant de se relever.

"Bon appétit." fit-il avec humeur.

Le blond ne releva pas, et commença à manger.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roy passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine ; Edward était appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, et se tenait l'épaule droite d'une main. Son automail pendait le long de son corps. Il soupira et approcha, pour se replacer aux côtés du garçon.

"Toi et ton sale caractère..."

Edward ne répondit pas, livide et le souffle court. Sur la couverture, l'assiette était encore chaude, à peine entamée. Roy la posa à terre, et regarda le blond.

"Ton automail... il a un problème ?"

Pas de réponse. Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse ; il ferma les yeux.

"Je peux faire quelque chose ?"

"... la... fermer..."

Roy eut une expression choquée.

"Très bien... !"

Il se leva à nouveau et repartit énervé vers la cuisine.

Edward poussa un faible soupir, la main crispée sur son épaule, tandis que des larmes d'épuisement et de douleur commençaient à perler à ses paupières.

* * *

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, Roy réfléchissait, contemplant la neige qui tombait doucement dehors.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Lamia. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que l'alchimiste de glace, ayant fait partie de l'armée et tenté de tuer le Président, était en réalité une vampire vieille de près de deux cents ans. Et surtout, qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué avant... Il en avait pourtant entendu parler, de cette femme. A un moment, elle avait fait la une des journaux, à cause de son acte stupide. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait presque réussi...

Une minute... Il l'avait déjà rencontrée... ! Au moment où il devenait alchimiste d'état à son tour, il l'avait eue en face de lui ! Pourquoi diable ne s'en était-il pas souvenu plus tôt ?!

Après une minute de réflexion, il réalisa que cette femme, ne ressemblait absolument pas à Lamia au moment où ils s'étaient croisés. A moins qu'il n'ait s'agit d'un déguisement, mais c'était peu plausible... Il devrait tirer cette affaire au clair en rentrant, et peut-être même demander une permission pour aller enquêter à Central directement.

A propos de Central... ces soldats à leur recherche, c'était suspect. Le Président en personne avait demandé au Général Grumman de s'occuper de cette affaire. Pourquoi envoyer des troupes maintenant ? Par manque de résultats ? Ce n'était pas vraiment leur faute, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Pour une autre raison... Était-il possible que l'armée soit au courant concernant la vraie nature de leur criminelle en fuite ? Si c'était le cas, il devrait se montrer extrêmement prudent à l'avenir. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson en pensant à la réaction des gens s'ils apprenaient son secret...

Que faire ? Et Miles qui ne pouvait pas les joindre à cause de cette fichue radio qui avait rendu l'âme lors de la tempête provoquée par Lamia...

* * *

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un drôle de bruit, qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite. En écoutant mieux, il se rendit compte que c'était le sifflement de la respiration d'Edward.

Il descendit de la fenêtre et marcha rapidement au salon. Edward était dans la même position que tout à l'heure, recroquevillé, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Une vague de remords l'envahit en le voyant ainsi ; il approcha à grands pas, et posa une main sur l'épaule de métal du blond. Il était glacial et parcouru de frissons.

"Edward..."

Le garçon avait les yeux mi-clos, brumeux, fixant le vague ; il était blanc comme un linge et en sueur, tremblant, la bouche entrouverte ; sa main gauche était tombée sur la couverture, sur ses cuisses, n'ayant plus la force de rester accrochée à l'automail ; sa respiration était de plus en plus lourde et difficile, et son souffle brûlant.

Roy posa une main sur son front, et retint à peine un cri de surprise :

"Tu as une sacrée fièvre... et moi qui pensais qu'elle était passée... tu es vraiment malade..."

Il l'enlaça, plaçant la tête blonde au creux de son épaule.

"Pardon, Edward... Tu as _vraiment_ un sale caractère... Je suis désolé..."

Le corps du garçon était lourd, incapable de bouger, et la chaleur en irradiait littéralement. Roy passa une main sur son visage, écartant les mèches ternes collées par la sueur ; ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua les trois traces roses sur sa joue droite, semblables à une griffure. D'un seul coup, il comprit ce qui se passait.

"Merde... !"

Il rallongea délicatement le garçon, et courut à la cuisine chercher de l'eau ; il l'apporta dans une bassine, la fit chauffer à gros bouillons d'un claquement de doigts mal contrôlé, puis récupéra du désinfectant de la trousse de secours.

Il s'appliqua ensuite à bien nettoyer les trois griffures sur la joue pâle de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, perdus dans le vague, avant de fixer son regard sur l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement, il avait chaud et ses automails le faisaient souffrir de plus en plus... Il n'aimait pas cette situation.

"... colonel... ?"

"Tout va bien, Ed, je vais te soigner..."

"... j'ai... mal..."

"Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va passer."

Roy reposa le linge humide dans la bassine, et souleva à nouveau la tête du garçon, le serrant contre lui, avant de récupérer le linge pour lui essuyer le visage.

"_Sale monstre... !! Je me rappelle maintenant... C'est mon grand-père qui en avait parlé, mais je n'avais jamais fait attention auparavant... et maintenant, elle s'en est prise à Edward... !_"

Délicatement, il fit glisser la manche du débardeur sur l'épaule gauche, dégageant la gorge du blond. Edward écarquilla les yeux, mais ne put dire un mot tant il se sentait mort de fatigue. La main du colonel passa sur son cou, ôtant les mèches de cheveux, et il poussa un gémissement de peur. Roy eut un sourire rassurant, bien que crispé, et chuchota d'une voix calme :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas... Je vais te soigner."

Quand il se pencha sur lui, Edward ne put retenir un autre gémissement ; tout son corps se raidit, mais il était incapable du moindre mouvement. Des larmes de terreur s'échappèrent quand il sentit les crocs pénétrer sa chair, rappelant douloureusement sa dernière expérience. Heureusement pour lui, l'épuisement l'emporta, et il sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Dès la première goutte, Roy sentit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas, confirmant ses craintes.

"_Lamia... ! Espèce de folle ! Monstre !! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt... !!_"

Cette créature à l'apparence humaine était connue depuis deux siècles pour s'en prendre aux enfants ; elle était vicieuse, malsaine, et animée d'une envie de vengeance constante. Mais son grand-père avait souvent insisté sur les détails morbides de la psychologie de cette femme, et l'un de ses passe-temps favoris était de s'enduire les ongles d'un poison inventé par elle-même. Lent et douloureux, elle attrapait généralement ses victimes ainsi. Il avait été aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, stupide de ne pas s'en être souvenu... !

Dans une dernière gorgée, il libéra enfin la gorge du blond, évanoui depuis longtemps entre ses bras, plus pâle que jamais, pratiquement vidé de son sang... Il déposa rapidement le linge humide sur la morsure, pour contenir l'hémorragie. Il se sentait mal... Une main sur la bouche, il se leva en chancelant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain ; dans un mouvement convulsif, il eut tout juste le temps de se pencher avant de laisser la nausée l'envahir. La baignoire se colora lentement de rouge à mesure qu'il régurgitait tout le sang qu'il venait d'avaler... Son estomac le faisait souffrir atrocement ; le poison était actif...

À genoux, plié en deux, Roy se redressa lentement, s'essuyant d'un revers de manche, le regard meurtrier.

"_Monstre... Je te jure que tu me paieras ça... !!_"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

* * *

Edward se réveilla lentement, un peu dans le brouillard ; la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul un mince rayon de lune filtrait à travers les rideaux entrouverts ; le coton blanc du drap le recouvrait jusqu'au cou ; les ports d'automails enserraient douloureusement ses membres... Un linge frais et humide était posé sur son front, faisant glisser quelques gouttes le long de ses tempes. Il ouvrit les yeux un peu mieux, et tourna légèrement la tête ; un bandage sur sa gorge l'empêchait de bouger correctement ; devant le lit, du côté de la fenêtre, la silhouette du colonel, avachi sur une chaise, la tête posé sur ses bras croisés reposant sur le lit, près de lui.

Même avec aussi peu de lumière, Edward remarqua clairement que l'homme était d'une pâleur maladive.

Il remua un peu, à la recherche d'une position plus confortable. Cela réveilla aussitôt Roy.

"Hey... Comment tu te sens ?"

Effectivement, il était très pâle ; des cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'il devait avoir veillé pendant un certain temps...

"... vous allez bien ?"

Le colonel eut l'air surpris.

"C'est à moi de te demander ça..."

"Vous êtes tout blanc... ça va pas ?"

Roy sourit gentiment :

"Je vais bien. Je manque de sommeil, c'est tout. Ironique, quand d'habitude je suis plutôt insomniaque... ! Mais toi, ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?"

"... bien... mieux en tout cas... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Hum... Tu as été empoisonné."

"La vampire ?"

"Oui. Mais je t'ai soigné ; ça va aller, maintenant."

"Vous m'avez presque vidé..."

"Oui, et... il va peut-être falloir que je recommence, pour être sûr qu'il ne reste plus de poison dans ton sang."

"... ah..."

"Ça va ?"

"Humf... ! Ouais... je respire, estimons-nous heureux..."

"Edward ! Je suis sérieux... !"

"... hmm... mon bras et ma jambe me font mal..."

"Tes automails ?"

"Hum."

"C'est à cause de la glace ?"

"Sûrement... J'en dirais un mot à Winry en rentrant, elle va m'entendre... !!"

"Bon, en attendant..."

Le colonel se redressa ; ce fut à ce moment qu'Edward remarqua la bassine posée sur la table de chevet. L'homme claqua des doigts et une mince filet de vapeur s'éleva du récipient. Il y trempa un linge, puis se tourna vers le lit et souleva le draps.

Ce fut à _cet_ instant qu'Edward remarqua autre chose. Il se raidit, les yeux écarquillés. Le colonel suspendit son geste.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"..."

"Ed, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

".. ... j'ai pas de caleçon... .."

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .."

Roy se passa une main derrière la tête, et expliqua, gêné :

"Ah oui... j'ai pensé que tu préférerais rester propre..."

Edward ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, sentant l'humiliation arriver :

"... je me suis pissé dessus... ??"

"Tu étais inconscient, c'est une réaction normale. Pas de quoi avoir honte !"

Le blond détourna la tête, livide. Roy amorça un geste pour retirer le drap, mais le garçon se tendit à nouveau :

"Hé !"

"Je croyais que ça ne te gênait pas ?" lança l'homme en lui décochant un sourire moqueur.

Ed baissa les yeux, sa main de chair agrippant fermement le drap inférieur.

"... ouais... quand je peux me défendre..."

Roy resta stupéfait. Edward n'avait sûrement pas conscience de la peine qu'il venait de lui infliger, mais il la remarqua néanmoins, en lui lançant un regard évasif. Roy fronça les sourcils, se sentant bizarrement en colère.

"Avec tout le temps que tu as passé dans les vapes, tu crois que si j'avais voulu, je n'aurai pas déjà profité de toi ?"

Tout cela dit sur un ton glacial et vexé. Il vit le blond afficher une expression de surprise, puis baisser les yeux. Roy se détourna, attrapa le linge chaud et le tordit rudement pour enlever l'eau en excès.

"Je me contente de soigner mon subordonné. Tu me crois vraiment le genre de type à s'amuser avec un gamin à moitié mort ?!"

"... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire..." marmonna le garçon entre ses dents serrées, contrit.

Puis sans prévenir, Roy souleva le drap d'un geste vif ; Edward glapit de surprise sous le coup de vent froid qui venait de le parcourir. Quoiqu'en dise le colonel, la situation était on-ne-peut plus humiliante pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, tendu.

Roy déposa le linge humide, plié en deux, sur le port automail ; la peau était rougie et abîmée au niveau des jointures, sans doute par les gelures provoquées par le froid. Voyant le garçon crispé, les yeux fermés, il eut un sourire moqueur :

"Et je te signale qu'il fait au moins -15° dehors. Donc, pas de quoi être gêné... !"

Edward rouvrit brusquement les yeux, et fusilla le brun du regard :

"BÂTARD !! Vous vous foutez de moi en plus ?!"

Les draps se rabattirent vivement sur lui.

"... Ah... Mais ça va mouiller..."

"Ça dépend de quoi tu parles... !"

Le blond rougit, plus gêné que jamais, et s'agita sous les draps :

"Espèce de PERVERS !! Foutez-moi la paix ! ..."

Il grimaça soudain, interrompant le flot d'injures qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer sur son supérieur. Supérieur qui se pencha aussitôt vers lui.

"Ton épaule aussi ?"

"... hmm."

"Ne bouge pas..."

Roy utilisa un autre linge, qu'il trempa dans l'eau chaude puis appliqua sur le torse du garçon ; il étendit le tissu pour recouvrir au maximum le métal en contact avec la peau. Edward ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

"Ça fait si mal que ça... ?"

Le blond hocha la tête. Oui, ça faisait mal. Et visiblement, les automails étaient en panne ; il ne pouvait plus bouger ni son bras ni sa jambe... Winry était loin d'être au point pour ce genre de modèles... !

"Edward ?"

"... hein ?"

"Est-ce que ça va mieux ?"

"... j'ai froid..."

"Je te sors la couette."

"... La quoi ?"

"En bas de l'armoire. Tu n'as pas regardé ? C'est plus chaud qu'une couverture."

Le colonel sortit l'édredon et le déplia d'un geste ample pour en recouvrir le blond. Edward sentit tout de suite la chaleur revenir petit-à-petit...

"Ne te rendors pas tout de suite. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose."

"... hmm."

Peine perdue. Quand le colonel revint dans la chambre, il préféra ne même pas essayer de le réveiller, et s'en retourna vers la cuisine, non sans un sourire attendri.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Edward se sentait mieux, et avait enfin rattraper tous ses repas sautés (et accessoirement réussi à enfiler un caleçon). Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas quitter le lit...

"Tu es sûr qu'ils sont cassés ?"

"Si ça bouge pas, c'est cassé... !"

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?"

"Le froid aura sûrement endommagé les pièces internes... Je crois que quand je me suis levé, elles ont lâché. J'y connais rien, et vous vous débrouillez comme moi... En plus, on a aucun outil ici, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer. Et si vous y allez au couteau, Winry va vous trucider..."

"... Pas juste me tuer ?"

"Nan. Elle sera _vraiment_ furieuse..."

Roy leva les yeux au ciel.

"Donc... On a pas le choix, il faut redescendre pour te réparer ça."

"Hum."

"Bon, je vais voir si la radio veut bien me dire quelque chose. Et préparer nos affaires. Je ne pense pas qu'on remontera si Lamia n'est plus dans le coin."

Roy ouvrit la porte pour sortir, mais il s'interrompit, une main sur la poignée :

"Euh... colonel ?"

Il se retourna.

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que vous... vous pourriez..."

"Quoi ?"

"... me les enlever..."

Un silence.

"Tes automails ?"

"Ouais..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ils bougent pas... et... ça fait encore mal..."

"Mais, tu ne pourras plus te lever... !"

"Si ma jambe ne bouge pas, avec ou sans, je me lèverai pas non plus... ! ... s'il-vous-plaît..."

Le colonel retourna près du blond, et s'assit sur le lit.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"Y a une pièce qu'il suffit de tourner... je sais pas trop, je l'ai jamais fait tout seul..."

Après avoir inspecté les pièces de métal pendant un petit moment, Roy trouva finalement comment faire, et ôta le bras argenté de son port.

"Ça va ?"

"Ouais ouais... C'est les remettre qu'est pas agréable..."

Il fit de même avec la jambe, puis déposa les deux automails sur la table de chevet.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?"

"... Me rendre la couette et aller préparer nos affaires... !"

* * *

Après le déjeuner, tout fut prêt. Roy s'occupa de charger les valises et sacs sur le traîneau ramené par Edward, puis harnacha le cheval. Ils pouvaient partir dans l'heure.

Assis sur son lit, Edward enfilait laborieusement sa chemise ; d'un seul bras, c'était difficile, même s'il avait plus ou moins l'habitude...

"Tu veux un coup de main ?"

Roy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Le blond le fixa un temps avant de reprendre.

"Nan, c'est bon."

Mais le colonel s'approcha et insista :

"Tu es sûr ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux."

"Je vous ai dit non. Je me débrouille."

Il termina de boutonner la chemise, et attrapa le pantalon. Mais il fut interrompu dans son geste par le colonel, qui le devança. Il leva un regard impatient vers l'homme ; qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ?

"Laisse-moi t'aider. Puisque je te le propose."

"Je peux le faire seul !"

"Je n'en doute pas. Je te propose _juste_ un coup de main. Il n'y a rien de mal à accepter."

"... Je pense que j'ai suffisamment accepter votre aide depuis quelques temps. Je sais me débrouiller seul !"

"Évidemment. Je veux juste te faciliter la tâche."

Le regard perçant et attentionné du colonel finit par avoir raison de son orgueil. Il soupira et le laissa faire. Après avoir passé une jambe, l'homme le souleva pour finir de mettre le pantalon noir ; Edward s'accrocha à lui dans un réflexe, déséquilibré.

"Est-ce que... je fais un noeud, ou quelque chose ?"

Le blond baissa les yeux sur le morceau de tissu inutile, au niveau de sa jambe gauche. Il secoua la tête.

"Pas la peine. Ça ira."

"Bon."

La veste et le manteau furent bientôt à leur place. Le colonel l'aida à se rasseoir en attendant le départ, puis ressortit terminer les derniers préparatifs. Edward baissa les yeux au sol, et eut soudain une idée.

Quand Roy revint le chercher, il était debout, appuyé à une canne en bois. Il sourit et put suivre l'homme jusqu'à l'écurie ; le cheval était prêt, et le traîneau solidement amarré à la selle. Roy souleva le blond pour l'aider à monter, puis grimpa à son tour ; il prit les rênes et le cheval commença à avancer.

* * *

Ils mirent deux heures pour arriver à la moitié du chemin.

Edward s'accrochait de son unique bras à la taille du colonel, difficilement vu l'épaisseur des vêtements. Il commençait à avoir vraiment froid... et il se sentait fatigué...

Roy était occupé à lire la carte, et à guider l'animal à travers les chemins enneigés, et peu visibles ; il ne reconnaissait plus vraiment l'endroit, et ses points de repères, marqués à l'aller, avaient tous disparus... ! Mais il restait suffisamment concentré sur Edward pour le sentir se recroqueviller derrière lui, collé à son dos. Il tira sur les rênes et tourna la tête.

"Edward, ça va ?"

"Je crois... que ça recommence..."

"... Merde ! Je ne peux rien faire ici... ! Il faudrait qu'on rentre, ou qu'on se dépêche de trouver le village... !"

"... pas la peine..."

"Quoi ? Que veux-tu... ?"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase : Edward venait de se laisser chuter. Roy sauta aussitôt à terre pour le soulever, mais le blond se dégagea.

"Fullmetal, qu'est-ce que tu fais ??"

"Je sais quoi faire..." Il prit appui sur sa canne, et marcha, traçant un cercle dans la neige. Cela fait, il s'effondra au milieu. Roy était passablement inquiet.

"Expliques-moi, au moins... !" fit-il, renonçant à discuter.

Edward releva tout juste la tête pour croiser son regard.

"Je vous rappelle que je suis un expert en physiologie humaine. Je vais traquer le poison et le détruire."

"... que ? Quoi ?? Comment ?"

"Je vais rechercher tous les corps étrangers dans mon sang."

"Mais... et l'échange équivalent ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas donner... ?"

"Ce n'est pas une transmutation. C'est une destruction. Il n'y a pas d'échange. Je vais détruire ce qui reste du poison."

Il baissa la tête, réfléchissant.

"Colonel... Après ça, je risque de ne pas être en forme..." murmura-t-il. Roy comprit aussitôt :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperai de toi... !" assura-t-il.

"Merci..." sourit timidement le blond.

Puis il posa sa main sur la neige, et, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune formule inscrite, celui-ci se mit à briller fortement. Roy dut au bout d'une seconde placer une main devant ses yeux tant il était ébloui ; cela dura une minute ou deux. Puis la lumière disparut, et Edward s'effondra dans la neige.

"Ed... !"

Le colonel lui souleva la tête, et croisa le regard ambré de l'alchimiste.

"... ouf... je suis mort..."

"Mais non... ! Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Han... fatigué..."

"Allez, on y va ! Essaie de te lever... !"

Il remit le garçon sur ses pieds(son pied...) et le guida jusqu'au cheval, puis le hissa à l'avant ; il monta à son tour, s'assurant qu'Edward ne tombe pas, et fit repartir l'animal, qui ne semblait pas incommodé de cette pause. Le blond s'endormit rapidement contre lui, son souffle formant un nuage de vapeur sur le manteau de son supérieur.

* * *

Il leur fallut encore deux bonnes heures pour atteindre la route qui menait au village. De là, encore une heure de marche (pour le cheval) et ils atteignirent enfin l'écurie de Mr Tipton.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'approcher, une voiture noire sortit du chemin opposé et s'arrêta juste devant eux ; le cheval hennit, mais ne rua pas.

Roy fronça les sourcils. "_Les soldats de Central ?? Ils nous attendaient ?__!_"

Mais l'homme qui sortit de la voiture ne portait pas le même uniforme. Par la portière ouverte, il vit Miles au volant.

"Commandant ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Le soldat qui était sortit attrapa les rênes, et s'occupa de décharger le traîneau ; Roy descendit, le Fullmetal toujours endormi dans ses bras. Miles sortit à son tour pour demander :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"Hum... il a pris froid, et... nous avons affronté l'alchimiste de glace."

"Quoi ??... Oh, alors c'était ça, cette tempête ? Nous nous demandions si c'était naturel ; visiblement non."

"Commandant Miles, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?"

"Je suis venu vous chercher. Le Général de Brigade Armstrong veut vous voir."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre tout court. Vraiment désolée pour le retard. Mais ça risque de rester comme ça un certain temps, vous n'imaginez pas comme les profs sont sadiques (et oui, du lycée, ils vous poursuivent jusqu'à la fac ! Mort aux devoirs !) Bonne lecture tout de même...  


* * *

**

Chapitre 16

Un peu dans le brouillard, Edward ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc illuminé ; il les referma bien vite dans un grognement sonore.

"Ça y est, t'es réveillé ?"

Au son de cette voix étrangère, Edward se rendit compte de plusieurs choses : il était allongé dans un lit, les couvertures étaient lourdes et le démangeaient, le plafond était illuminé parce qu'il y avait une lampe puissante juste au-dessus de sa tête ; il était dans ce qui semblait être un atelier de mécanique, aux vues de tout le matériel qui trônait sur les différentes étagères. Le propriétaire de la voix apparut dans son champ de vision : c'était un type banal, blond, une paille entre les dents.

"T'en as mis du temps !"

"Z'êtes qui ?!"

"Je peux confirmer que tu ronfles comme un soudard, gamin... !"

"... Où est-ce qu'on est ?"

"À la forteresse de Briggs."

"QUOI ??... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?"

"Moi je bosse ici. Le Colonel Mustang, c'est le Général qui a demandé à le voir. Toi... t'étais avec lui."

"Aha..."

Edward repoussa la couverture qui le clouait au lit, et jeta un regard autour de lui.

"J'ai dormi longtemps ?"

"Plusieurs heures. Huit heures depuis que vous êtes arrivés, et tu dormais déjà en arrivant."

"Hmm..."

C'était un atelier d'automails, devina-t-il en voyant les différentes pièces métalliques sur un établi ; il trouva les siens un peu à l'écart, visiblement en pleine maintenance.

"Vous me les avez réparés... ?"

"Ouais ! Et améliorés. Je sais pas qui te les as faits, mais ton mécano aurait pu te les préparer pour le grand froid. C'est du travail bâclé, ou d'amateur."

..._Je devrais pas répéter ça à Winry... Elle _risque_ de mal le prendre... J'aurais dû demander à mamie Pinako..._ Edward leva les yeux au ciel avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Son estomac le faisait souffrir, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la faim... Bizarrement, il aurait aimé que le Colonel soit à ses côtés... Et puis, sans son bras et sa jambe, il se sentait un peu trop vulnérable pour rester tranquille avec un type qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine dans la même pièce...

"Vous pouvez me les remettre ?"

"Tes automails ? Non."

"... ! Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu étais malade, et que tu n'es pas encore guéri. Je ne te les remettrai pas avant que tu sois totalement rétabli."

"..."

Le type hésita face à son regard noir et glacial ; il déclara d'une voix très calme :

"Rendez-moi mon bras et ma jambe. C'est un ordre."

Le ton plein d'autorité de ce gamin mit l'homme mal à l'aise, et il hésita encore une seconde avant de hausser les épaules.

"Bon, très bien. Mais tant pis pour toi... !"

Il redressa la tête du lit pour que son "patient" soit en position assise, puis éloigna les couvertures et alla chercher les automails ; un par un, il les installa près de leur port, outils en main, prêt à les raccorder.

"T'es prêt ? J'y vais ?"

Edward se tendit, et ferma les yeux.

"... ouais."

D'abord le bras, dans un claquement et la décharge électrique qui fusa dans son épaule ; il retint un gémissement de douleur, les dents serrées, puis souffla doucement pendant que l'homme effectuait les derniers réglages.

"Ok, à ta jambe."

Même procédé ; il eut toutefois du mal à retenir un cri cette fois, mais l'homme était concentré sur son travail, et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Edward se laissa aller dans le matelas ; il avait très chaud, tout à coup, et son épaule et sa jambe allaient rester douloureuses quelques minutes...

"Tsss.... les jeunes..."

Il ne fit pas attention à la remarque du type qui rangeait ses outils, et bougea un peu, histoire de vérifier que tout fonctionnait correctement. Au même moment, la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit et une silhouette imposante entra d'un pas ferme, suivie par un autre militaire qu'Edward reconnut tout de suite malgré l'obscurité du couloir.

"Colonel !"

Mustang s'approcha du lit, dans une attitude très professionnelle.

"Fullmetal, voici le Général de division Olivia Armstrong." Ladite Général croisa les bras et afficha un air hautain pour le toiser. "Après lui avoir expliqué notre rencontre avec notre fugitive, elle nous a fait une curieuse demande..." Il se tourna vers Armstrong qui enchaîna : "Étant donné que le Général Grumman vous a mis sur cette mission, je vous demande de collaborer à mon enquête."

"Votre enquête... ?"

"Je pense que Central s'intéresse plus que nécessaire à cette soit-disant alchimiste, et le fait que le Président ait envoyé ses troupes ici renforcent mes soupçons. Je tiens de source sûre que Central mène d'étranges recherches, et je pense que cette alchimiste leur est un peu trop importante. Ce que je vous demande, c'est donc..."

"Général !!"

Les trois militaires se tournèrent vers l'entrée, où un soldat semblait avoir couru jusque là. Il était essoufflé, mais annonça rapidement :

"Les troupes de Central sont revenues, le Commandant vous demande... ! Ils disent qu'ils veulent parler au Colonel Mustang et au Fullmetal Alchimiste !"

"... QUOI ??! Comment savent-ils !? Miles a affirmé ne pas avoir été suivi !"

"Je n'en sais rien, mais ils s'impatientent..."

Un lourd silence tomba dans l'atelier. Finalement, le Général sortit rapidement, une aura de fureur l'entourant ; Roy et Edward se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'atelier, le mécanicien ayant jugé utile d'aller arranger l'arrière-salle. D'un geste, Ed ramena les couvertures sur lui.

"Alors... comment tu te sens ?"

"Vous lui avez dit quoi, exactement ?"

"Juste le nécessaire, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que si elle me demande et que je raconte pas la même chose, elle va se douter qu'on lui cache un truc."

"Ah... J'ai juste expliqué que l'alchimiste de glace était très puissante, et complètement démente."

"...hum."

"Je ne pense pas qu'on coure le moindre risque. Au pire, on nous demandera de ré-expliquer la situation, mais... Honnêtement, on ne sait pas grand-chose."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Par exemple, comment a-t-elle pu devenir alchimiste d'État ? Ou bien pourquoi en a-t-elle après moi ? Ou encore..."

"J'ai compris ! Et après ? Vous comptez mener ce genre de recherches sans vous faire démasquer ?"

"Merci de baisser d'un ton... ! Et non, je ne ferai bien évidemment aucune recherche à son sujet. Je te rappellerai juste que c'est une _légende_... !"

"Alors vous allez la laisser s'échapper ? Après ce qu'elle nous a fait ?"

"Je suis désolé, Edward, mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Donc, repose-toi, et dès que nous pourrons partir, je viendrai te chercher..."

"Une minute... ! Partir ? On rentre à East City ?"

"Oui. Ordre du Général Grumman. Je l'ai appelé en arrivant ici, et quand je lui ai dit qu'elle s'était enfuie et que tu étais blessé, il nous a ordonné de revenir. Visiblement, il a lui aussi eu un appel du Président, et nous n'avons d'autres choix que de nous retirer de cette mission."

"Quoi ?!!"

"Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Plus vite on partira d'ici, mieux je me porterai !"

Il sortit à la suite du Général Armstrong, rejoignant sans doute le groupe de soldats qui demandait à le voir. Edward resta un long moment à contempler la porte ; il éprouvait une sorte de déception... Il serra les dents de frustration, et de colère. Il s'était encore fait des illusions. Il avait pensé que ce secret changerait quelque chose entre eux. Que le Colonel serait plus attentif à lui. Mais il s'était trompé. Roy Mustang ne pensait qu'à lui-même et à ce qui l'arrangerait.

_On ne peut pas faire confiance aux adultes._..

Il inspira profondément. _Ressaisis-toi, Ed ! Tu vas quand même pas pleurer pour ce bâtard ?!!_

À bout de force, il se rallongea et se recouvrit chaudement, avant de replonger dans le sommeil.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Encore une fois, Edward se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans cette voiture, collé à la portière, en compagnie de ce soldats de trois mètres de large qui encombrait tout l'espace, roulant sur cette route cabossée jusqu'à la gare de North City. Il poussa un énième soupir. De l'autre côté du gigantesque homme, le Colonel Mustang n'avait d'autre choix que de regarder lui aussi par la vitre, tout aussi coincé que le FullMetal.

Alors qu'Edward se remettait de la pose de ses automails, Mustang était venu lui annoncer d'une voix neutre mais pleine d'anxiété contenue, qu'ils étaient demandés par le Président en personne, et qu'ils devaient se rendre sans tarder à Central. Inutile de préciser que le Général Armstrong était folle furieuse de cette décision, répétant qu'ils ne savaient rien susceptible d'intéresser le Généralissime. En réalité, comme Ed et Mustang le savaient, elle craignait que le fait de l'écarter volontairement de cette affaire signifiât qu'elle n'avait plus la confiance de Bradley, et par voie de conséquence, qu'elle ne pourrait mener pleinement son enquête au sein de l'armée. Elle réussit au dernier moment à coincer Mustang pour lui parler seule à seul, mais Ed ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, veillant pour sa part à occuper les soldats de Central venus les chercher jusqu'à ce que le Colonel les rejoigne. Ils avaient ensuite embarqué, et cela faisait un long moment qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette voiture, en compagnie d'un gorille qui fixait la route droit devant lui sans sourciller un seul instant.

Ed soupira encore une fois. Il ne se sentait pas encore totalement remis ; son expérience alchimique avait été des plus imprévues, et il ne s'était pas attendu réellement à ce que cela fonctionne aussi bien. De plus, le comportement froid et distant du Colonel le rendait furieux à l'extrême, et terriblement déçu.

Le départ s'était fait sans ambiguïté ; le Commandant de leur escorte avait été très clair sur la situation :

"Étant donné votre combat contre notre fugitive, Son Excellence souhaite s'entretenir avec vous à son sujet ; il vous attend à Central City pour vous poser quelques questions."

Ils étaient donc montés docilement dans la voiture. Une fois arrivés en gare, ils suivirent les soldats jusqu'au premier train, surveillés et encadrés par le gorille qui ne les quittait plus des yeux. Ed serra les doigts sur la poignée de sa valise, son sac de voyage pendant sur son épaule droite. Le Colonel ne semblait pas plus à l'aise, mais gardait une expression neutre et professionnelle. Le train s'ébranla, et le paysage commença à défiler sous les yeux, d'abord d'un blanc immaculé, puis de plus en plus vert à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du nord, puis de plus en plus goudronné jusqu'à l'arrivée de la ville.

Edward n'aima pas l'ambiance qui régnait dans les locaux du QG de Central ; à leur passage, les généraux qui semblaient les attendre leur lançaient des regards en biais, de sorte qu'il finit pas croire qu'on allait lui annoncer qu'il était inculpé pour un crime quelconque tant ces regards étaient insistants et déplacés. Il remarqua que Mustang s'en était également rendu compte, mais le colonel ne disait toujours rien, et souriait même quand il reconnaissait certains hauts gradés auxquels il adressait alors un petit signe de tête - tout en insolence, mais les militaires se détournaient, faisant sourire le Colonel...

Puis le Commandant leur demanda d'attendre un instant tandis qu'il allait prévenir le Président ; on les fit ensuite entrer dans une petite salle, où ils prirent place à la table ronde qui avait été dressée pour l'occasion. Un fin service à thé y était disposé, ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuits secs auxquels ils ne touchèrent pas. Le Généralissime arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

Debout dans un garde-à-vous parfait, Edward attendit que le vieil homme s'installe pour se rasseoir ; le Colonel avait fait de même, s'attirant un sourire de la part de Bradley.

"Repos, tous les deux."

Ils s'assirent.

Un silence gênant s'installa à son tour, rendant presque bruyant le cliquetis de la vaisselle tandis que le Président se servait consciencieusement une tasse de thé odorant. Tandis que le Colonel restait de marbre, bras croisés, fixant Bradley déguster son thé, Ed commença à se sentir mal à l'aise ; il ignorait pourquoi le Président en personne avait voulu les voir, à moins que cette affaire ne soit bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. Était-il possible qu'il soit....

"Bien."

Ed sursauta ; Bradley reposa sa tasse en souriant et continua :

"Fullmetal, comment vas-tu ?"

Il le regarda avec surprise, mais se reprit : "Euh, bien, merci..."

"On m'a informé que vous vous étiez battus avec l'Alchimiste de Glace. Je suis soulagé de vous voir tous deux en bon état."

"Merci, Votre Excellence." s'empressa de répondre le Colonel. Son ton obséquieux n'avait pas pu passer inaperçu... pensa Edward avec un frisson. Mustang serait-il suicidaire, face au Commandant suprême des armées ? À méditer.

Bradley se contenta de sourire, puis darda son unique oeil sur le jeune homme.

"Fullmetal. Ta réputation n'est plus à faire en matière de combats. Que penses-tu de notre Alchimiste ?"

Edward hésita un instant ; il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de rencontrer le Président, et il n'avait les manières du Colonel.

"Elle... est très forte. Elle maîtrise bien son alchimie."

"C'est tout ?" fit Bradley en le transperçant du regard. Ed déglutit imperceptiblement.

"Oui... je pense..."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au Colonel, mais celui-ci ne s'occupait pas de lui, fixant le Président comme s'il attendait simplement son tour.

Bradley le considéra encore un instant, puis revint à Mustang, et continua à poser des questions. Mais le Colonel était aussi rapide que lui à répondre, et le Généralissime en semblait irrité ; Ed le remarqua à sa façon de tenir étroitement l'anse de sa tasse de thé, blanchissant les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire jovial, et à la fin de l'entretien, les congédia d'un ton chantant en les priant de rentrer bien vie à East City, leur précisant qu'un rapport sur cette mission leur serait demandé en temps voulus.

Ed et le Colonel se retrouvèrent donc un peu plus tard à nouveau dans un train, en direction de l'Est.

* * *

Alors que la porte de la pièce se refermait, Bradley ferma les yeux tout en reposant sa tasse sur la table ; un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Tu as tout entendu ?"

"Du début à la fin !" fit une voix guillerette tandis que le corps mince de son propriétaire sortait de sa cachette, derrière une tenture pendue au mur.

Bradley ordonna d'un ton joyeux : "Parfait. Tu me feras donc le plaisir de les suivre. Discrètement, cela va de soi. Ils savent qui elle est, et je veux savoir comment ils le savent. Penses-tu y arriver ?"

"Considère que c'est déjà fait, papy !" cingla l'androgyne vêtu de noir, posant avec arrogance les poings sur les hanches - sachant pertinemment que l'insulte n'aurait aucun effet, Bradley étant le plus jeune de tous.

"As-tu senti ?" demanda simplement le vieil homme. Un sourire malsain éclaira les traits de son homologue.

"Oh que oui... ! Je la reconnaîtrais entre milles ! Et le Fullnabot aussi, mais je suis pas sûr..."

"Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Envy..."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec impatience, puis, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres à l'idée de revoir le "Fullminus", il changea d'apparence avant de sortir à la suite des deux alchimistes.

* * *

Sa valise entre les jambes, son sac posé sur la banquette à côté de lui, Ed regardait défiler le paysage par la fenêtre du wagon, le menton dans sa main droite. Le Colonel était assis en face de lui, plongé dans le dossier de l'Alchimiste de Glace, espérant sans doute trouver _le_ détail qui lui aurait permis de comprendre qui elle était réellement. Après la première heure de route, Ed finit par demander :

"Vous croyez qu'il est au courant ?"

Roy releva la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil, avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur les pages.

"Et comment saurait-il ?"

"Je sais pas, mais... il posait des questions bizarres... Vous avez remarqué ?"

"Pas plus que ça."

"Mais si... ! Comment il insistait sur le fait qu'elle était importante, et tout... Et puis, il demandait des détails qu'on pouvait normalement pas savoir... comment on aurait su ? Vous avez pas trouvé ça bizarre ? Il se doute forcément de quelque chose..."

"Fullmetal... C'est fini, maintenant. Et ça aurait pu être pire, comme interrogatoire. Donc, maintenant, tu oublies toute cette histoire et tu retournes t'occuper de tes affaires."

Edward serra les dents. De frustration, de colère, et de déception. Comment ce bâtard pouvait-il être distant et froid après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés ? Après ce qu'il avait accepté de faire pour lui ?!

"Moi je lui ai trouvé un drôle de regard..." insista-t-il en marmonnant. Roy poussa un imperceptible soupir, mais ne releva pas la tête. "Il vous regardait bizarrement... Comme s'il savait que vous lui cachiez quelque chose..."

Cette fois, le Colonel posa brutalement le dossier sur ses genoux pour s'exclamer furieusement :

"Tu crois que je suis stupide pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?! Évidemment que j'ai vu qu'il se comportait bizarrement, bien sûr que ses questions étaient étranges ! Mais c'est fini, maintenant, et il ne _peut_ rien savoir ! En tout cas pas à mon sujet... ! Alors fermes-la un peu, bon sang !"

Ed n'ajouta rien.

Un mince sourire de soulagement vint pourtant flotter sur ses lèvres, et le reste du trajet se déroula en silence.


	19. Chapter 18

**Note :** J'ai conscience que le rythme de parution traîne de la patte, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je n'arrêterai pas cette fic, ne vous inquiétez pas. Simplement, ça traîne...

* * *

Chapitre 18

"GRAND-FRÈRE !!!"

La gigantesque armure s'ébranla dans un tonnerre de tous les diables pour courir jusqu'au wagon duquel descendait Edward. Le blond accueillit son cadet avec un sourire, tandis que celui-ci s'enquerrait de la réussite de leur mission ; toute l'équipe savait qu'ils avaient été rappelés par le Général Grumman, mais n'avaient eu aucune explication.

Le Colonel descendit après lui et le doubla sur le quai, marchant d'un bon pas vers l'équipe qui les attendait. Aussitôt qu'ils les eurent rejoints, les discussions débutèrent, les militaires enchaînant les questions auxquelles Mustang répondait évasivement. Alphonse faisait de même avec son frère, derrière le groupe. Arrivés au QG, leurs compagnons étaient satisfaits, et ils purent regagner le bureau du Colonel tranquillement ; le Général les y attendait, écouta attentivement leur bref rapport, et parut soulager. Ni Roy ni Ed n'avait mentionné le moindre détail "particulier" sur leur ennemie, mais lorsque le jeune lança un regard en biais au Colonel pour guetter son approbation, il fut peiné de constater que l'homme ne lui prêtait aucune attention. À la fin de l'entretien, Grumman les quitta avec une mine sombre, rappelant toutefois qu'un rapport écrit leur serait demandé bientôt ; Mustang fit un salut pour confirmer, puis regagna son fauteuil et les discussions reprirent.

Edward eut une moue déçue, se voyant exclu de la conversation ; Mustang avait repris son rôle d'arriviste arrogant... Même le sourire moqueur était de retour. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye commençait déjà à lui remettre les pendules à l'heure au sujet du travail, rappelant qu'il était mieux de ramener ses bagages chez lui avant d'affronter les dossiers en retard... Mustang plaida sa cause en insistant sur le fait que c'était Grumman qui lui avait confié cette mission, qu'il n'allait pas trimer plus dur à cause de ça, et que d'abord pourquoi elle n'engueulait pas le Fullmetal aussi, hein ? Elle répliqua calmement qu'Edward aurait sa part bien assez tôt, à quoi Mustang répliqua avec son fameux sourire qui donnait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure :

"Oui, une part à sa hauteur, pas vrai ? Il ne faudrait pas non plus le perdre au milieu de piles de dossiers plus grandes que lui... !"

Breda et Havoc ricanèrent, attendant avec le Colonel l'habituelle explosion du blond. Ils furent surpris :

"… Je retourne à l'hôtel déposer mes affaires. Tu viens, Al ?"

La grosse armure suivit son frère hors du bureau sous le regard étonné, vaguement inquiet des autres. Roy en revanche, avait parfaitement remarqué l'expression infiniment déçue et blessée de l'adolescent...

* * *

"Ed ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Le blond releva la tête de sa valise, regardant son frère assis sur le canapé avec surprise :

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?"

"Et bien... tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure. Tu sembles... ailleurs."

Ed baissa les yeux avec un soupir, reprenant le rangement de ses vêtements.

"Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?" demanda Alphonse.

"Plus ou moins..." Ed se détourna du lit pour déposer ses chemises dans un tiroir.

"Quelque chose de grave ?" insista son frère, visiblement décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

Ed expira avec agacement, mais lui sourit pour affirmer : "Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est rien du tout... !"

La grosse armure inclina la tête, semblant accepter la réponse, mais Ed sentait que son frère ne le croyait pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais su mentir avec aplomb, de toute façon... Encore moins à son cadet.

"T'en fais pas. Cette mission est terminée, maintenant. Dès demain, on reprendra les recherches ! Faudra que tu me montres tout ce que t'as trouvé pendant mon absence, hein ?"

Al acquiesça dans un hochement de tête métallique. Le blond sourit avec confiance pour le rassurer, puis annonça en riant :

"Bon, je vais prendre un bain, moi, parce que ces heures dans le train m'ont pas fait du bien !"

Al le regarda s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans un mot, et l'eau ne tarda pas à couler avec force. Son frère était étrange depuis son retour. Il n'avait même pas réagi à la vanne du Colonel : ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Mais il ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler s'il avait décidé de se taire... Al baissa la tête avec tristesse. Ed ne se confiait jamais à lui pour ce genre de choses : il pensait qu'il était capable de tout gérer, qu'il était responsable de tout... Mais il n'allait pas bien, c'était évident...

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par quelques coups frappés à la porte. Intrigué par une visite à cette heure de la soirée, il se leva dans un grincement sonore pour ouvrir, et eut la surprise de découvrir dans le couloir le Colonel Mustang.

"Ah... Bonsoir Alphonse. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à ton frère ?"

"Bonsoir, Colonel. Ed est occupé pour l'instant. Vous voulez entrer l'attendre ?"

"Oh, euh... merci..." accepta Mustang en voyant l'armure s'écarter pour libérer le passage. Il entra dans la chambre avec précaution, et s'assit sur le canapé lorsque Alphonse le lui proposa.

"De quoi voulez-vous lui parler ?"

"Ah, en fait... Où est ton frère ?"

"Dans la salle de bain."

"Oh..."

Le regard de l'homme coula jusqu'à la porte fermée, puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; Alphonse le remarqua, mais ne sut comment l'interpréter : retenait-il un rire, ou était-ce de la gêne ? Finalement, le silence s'installa entre eux, avec en fond sonore l'eau qui coulait à flot derrière la porte.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, et Mustang se redressa légèrement, s'attendant à voir sortir le Fullmetal d'un instant à l'autre. Al s'exclama alors :

"Oh, pardon, j'ai oublié de vous dire, Ed prend un bain, il en a pour un moment... Vous voulez vraiment attendre ? Vous ne pourrez pas lui parler demain ?"

"Euh... non, c'est... D'accord, je vous laisse," céda-t-il en se levant. "Dis à Ed de m'appeler dès qu'il sera sorti, d'accord ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Merci. Bonne nuit, Alphonse."

"Bonsoir, Colonel."

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, plongé en apnée dans la baignoire pleine, Ed était dans les nuages. L'eau chaude le relaxait si bien qu'il ne sentait même plus la pression dans ses poumons qui réclamaient un peu d'air. Sa tête était vide, comme dans une bulle. Il flottait ; il ne pensait plus à rien, et se sentait bien...

Quand il ressortit, en boxer et essuyant ses cheveux, il chercha Al des yeux pour demander :

"Le Colonel est reparti ?"

Le casque de l'armure se redressa de surprise du livre qu'Al était en train de lire : "Tu as passé deux heures dans la salle de bain, Ed... Le Colonel n'est plus là, depuis deux heures..."

"… Deux heures ?"

"Oui... ! Tu t'es bien reposé ? Tu dois être propre, maintenant !"

Ed haussa les épaules et termina de s'habiller.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?" fit-il, désinvolte.

"Il a demandé à ce que tu l'appelles..."

Ed fouilla les poches de son manteau, puis son sac ; "Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?" s'interrogea Alphonse.

"Le code pour téléphoner au QG."

"Vu l'heure, je ne pense pas que le Colonel soit encore au QG..." fit doucement son frère.

"Non, mais Hawkeye ou un autre y seront peut-être encore, et quelqu'un pourra sûrement me donner le numéro du Colonel, puisque je ne le _connais pas_."

"Oh..." comprit Alphonse. Ed trouva finalement son carnet de note, trouva le mot de passe pour joindre le QG, le mémorisa rapidement et descendit dans le hall pour téléphoner. Havoc, qui faisait des heures sup' non payées car données par le Colonel, put lui donner le numéro de ce dernier. La sonnerie retentit trois fois avant que Mustang décroche :

"Allô ?"

"Euh... c'est moi."

"Ed ?"

"Ouais... euh... Al a dit que vous vouliez que j'appelle..."

"Oui, c'est vrai..."

"… Et... vous vouliez me dire quoi ?"

"Ah, euh... Ed, écoute... je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... de m'être moqué de toi..."

"Ah."

"Je te demande pardon. J'ai été désagréable. Je te présente mes excuses."

"… Ah."

"… Tu... m'en veux beaucoup ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, _Colonel_ ?"

Un silence s'installa à l'autre bout du combiné. Mustang avait certainement compris.

"Tu... es vraiment fâché..."

"Non. Simplement déçu."

"Je suis désolé, Ed..."

Le blond resserra le combiné contre son oreille ; était-ce vraiment de la culpabilité qu'il percevait dans le ton du Colonel ? Et puis, surtout... depuis quand prenait-il la peine de s'excuser pour toutes les piques qu'il lui lançait à longueur de journée ? Décidant finalement que l'intention était suffisamment de bonne foi pour qu'il lui pardonne, il eut un sourire en coin. Faisons-le languir un peu... !

"Vous pouvez l'être, oui."

"… Ed..."

"Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous..."

"… je..."

"… tout ce que j'ai enduré pour vous aider..."

"…"

"… et vous vous permettez de vous foutre de moi devant tout le monde comme si de rien n'était ? C'est vraiment méprisable."

"…"

"Vous ne méritez pas tous les efforts que j'ai dû faire pour vous... !"

"… je suis désolé..."

Il sursauta : était-ce un sanglot qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de honte ; il était allé trop loin.

"C'est oublié."

"… quoi ?"

"J'accepte vos excuses. C'est bon."

"Tu... tu es sûr ?"

"Oui, oui... ! Je... désolé, j'ai un peu abusé..."

Un soupir fit grésiller la ligne. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Ed sentait son cœur battre très fort.

"Non, tu as raison. Je ne peux pas... simplement faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous. Même si, j'espère que tu ne diras rien de trop aux autres... ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Je vous ai promis... !"

"Merci, Edward. Et en échange, je me passerai du plaisir de te voir trépigner de rage à chacune de mes vannes... !"

"_Merci_, Colonel. C'est très aimable à vous. Croyez bien que j'ai conscience du _sacrifice_ que ça représente pour vous."

L'éclat de rire empreint de soulagement du Colonel amena sans qu'il s'en rende compte un grand sourire sur le visage d'Edward.

Même après qu'il eut raccroché, ce sourire ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce que, quand il eut regagné la chambre, Alphonse fasse narquoisement remarquer :

"Tout s'est bien passé, on dirait."

"… Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"Tu as l'air heureux..."

Ed s'ébroua en grognant : "… peuh ! Allez, il faut se coucher ! Demain on reprend les recherches !"

* * *

Le beau soleil du lendemain était propice aux promenades, auxquelles s'adonna Edward à la pause du déjeuner. Mâchant un casse-croûte tout en marchant, il remarqua que plusieurs officiers avaient profité de l'occasion pour quitter la cantine de la caserne et déjeuner dehors en compagnie de collègues ou de jolies femmes. Les rues étaient animées, car personne ne résistait à l'envie de sortir par une aussi belle journée ; beaucoup de familles, dans leur petit jardin, prenaient le repas en plein air, et les trottoirs du centre-ville débordaient, surtout devant les vitrines des restaurants ou simples bars étant donnée l'heure. Edward marchait sans vraiment faire attention à tout cela, avalant son déjeuner avec sa voracité habituelle, jusqu'à ce qu'une vision particulière le fasse manquer de s'étouffer.

Roy Mustang se dirigeait nonchalamment vers une table à la terrasse de l'un des restaurants, ses gestes décontractés, sa chemise lâche, et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres tandis qu'il aidait galamment une jeune femme à s'asseoir. Ils semblaient discuter, et la fille souriait niaisement aux propos du Colonel, éclatant de rire d'une voix fluette se voulant séduisante, et dévorait littéralement l'homme des yeux. Lui, semblait en être parfaitement conscient, mais de là où il était, Ed ne pouvait pas voir la lueur de malice dans ses yeux.

Ed serra fortement le poing sur son casse-croûte, écrasant ce qui en restait ; il se sentait bouillir de rage à voir Mustang se pavaner de la sorte devant cette pimbêche peinturlurée en mini-jupe, et fit brusquement demi-tour pour retourner à grands pas vers la bibliothèque où l'attendait son frère.

Il ne savait ni ne comprenait pas encore que cette rage qu'il ressentait si violemment, était communément appelée : jalousie...


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Quand arriva le soir, Mustang était assez satisfait de sa journée. La veille, il s'était excusé auprès d'Edward, qui lui avait pardonné sa plaisanterie ; le matin, quand le blond était arrivé au QG, il n'avait eu qu'un timide sourire en coin, en raison de l'équipe déjà présente, mais l'éclat de ses yeux avait assuré au Colonel que son pardon était sincère : il s'en était senti bizarrement heureux, et le Lieutenant Hawkeye ne lui avait pas crié dessus une seule fois au sujet du travail, ce dont elle avait été fort surprise ; ensuite, pendant la pause déjeuner, il avait rencontré une jolie demoiselle devant un restaurant, dont il avait pu une heure plus tard obtenir un rendez-vous pour le soir-même. Il n'avait pas revu le Fullmetal de la journée, mais il savait qu'il étudiait à la bibliothèque nationale avec son frère. En sortant donc du QG, il passa rapidement chez lui pour revêtir un ensemble plus approprié à un rendez-vous galant, puis il était passé chercher la jeune femme devant le parc, comme convenu. Elle devait habiter dans les environs, probablement. Il l'avait conduite à un petit restaurant à l'écart du centre-ville, qui ferait parfaitement son office pour cette nuit.

Après le dîner aux chandelles (il fallait tout faire pour satisfaire une femme), il l'avait ensuite entraînée dans une promenade nocturne ; les nombreuses boissons consommées pendant le repas l'aidèrent beaucoup. Une fois le coin sombre trouvé, il s'était arrêté, la jeune femme accrochée au bras, et lui avait souri ; ce sourire charmeur auquel aucune femme normalement constituée ne résistait. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien...

Mais cette journée lui réservait une contrariété de taille.

Alors qu'il se penchait sur la jeune femme, à moitié assoupie par l'alcool, l'odeur qu'elle dégageait lui fit froncer les narines ; pensant que cela était dû au vin ingurgité, il ne réfléchit pas plus et plongea dans sa chair avec avidité.

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque le sang chaud coula sur sa langue, et rejeta vivement sa victime contre le mur, celle-ci inconsciente depuis quelques minutes.

Le goût acerbe, aigre et âpre en même temps, fielleux et à la fois d'une qualité saumâtre anormale, le fit cracher derechef le liquide immonde qu'il venait d'avaler.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais il savait qu'il avait faim, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire avec cette fille.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu une telle réaction. Bien sûr, avec cette expérience morbide qu'il se devait d'acquérir, il avait fini par déceler les différences dans les goûts et les qualités du sang de ses victimes. Mais ces différences tenaient plus de la nuance, pratiquement indécelables. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel dégoût lors d'un "repas"...

… Et il avait toujours faim.

Écœuré, il recula du corps inerte et saoul de la jeune femme pour s'éloigner en courant de cette ruelle.

* * *

Alors que le bruit des pas précipités du Colonel disparaissait dans la nuit, une silhouette agile se faufila d'un toit jusque devant le corps inconscient affalé contre le mur de briques.

"Et bien, on dirait que tu n'étais pas au "goût" de notre allumette nationale, hein ma jolie ?"

Le rictus amusé de la silhouette se dévoila à la lueur d'un réverbère. L'inconnu se pencha sur la jeune femme, observant avec intérêt les deux trous de la morsure. Un objet pointu étincela l'espace d'une seconde, tandis que les longs cheveux du jeune homme cachaient le visage de la victime alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

"Désolé pour toi, ma belle... Mais on a encore besoin du Colonel Flame !"

Il planta la fourchette à deux dents exactement dans la blessure, puis se redressa avec un sourire satisfait et sauta à nouveau sur le toit pour suivre sa proie, laissant la jeune femme dans la ruelle se vider lentement de son sang.

* * *

Ed somnolait sur son lit, son carnet ouvert sur le visage, lorsque des coups violents à la porte de sa chambre le firent sursauter. Grommelant et pestant contre l'abruti qui le dérangeait aussi tard, il se leva péniblement, frotta ses yeux rougis et se dirigea vers la porte en traînant des pieds. Quand il ouvrit, il fut immédiatement plus réveillé, sa colère remontant en flèche à la vision du Colonel se tenant sur le pas de la porte.

Roy eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les yeux dorés chargés de haine d'Edward ; il crut d'abord que cette rage ne lui était pas destinée, mais quand le regard du garçon se durcit à sa vue, il sut que Ed était remonté contre lui. Il ne comprit pas ce soudain changement d'attitude, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

"Il faut que je te parle..."

Edward fronça les sourcils, intrigué malgré sa colère par le ton angoissé du Colonel.

"… c'est urgent !" ajouta Mustang devant son mutisme.

Ennuyé, il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte : "Allez-y."

"Non... c'est... il vaut mieux... seul à seul..."

Mustang semblait très nerveux, jetant des coups d'œil anxieux de chaque côté du couloir : Ed se douta de quoi il voulait lui parler. D'un côté, il était suffisamment en colère pour l'envoyer balader, mais d'un autre, il se sentait inquiet de ce qui avait pu se passer... Poussant un soupir ostensible et maudissant sa faiblesse, Ed s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

"Entrez, alors..."

Roy secoua la tête, presque avec frénésie : "Ton frère... !" chuchota-t-il.

"Il n'est pas là pour l'instant."

"… Il pourrait revenir... !"

Mais la patience du Fullmetal était limitée, d'autant plus que le souvenir de la pimbêche devant le restaurant le tenaillait.

"Ok, alors où ?" s'énerva-t-il.

"Allons chez moi..." fit Roy en lui attrapant le poignet pour le tirer à sa suite.

"Hey... Hey !" s'offusqua le jeune derrière lui, récupérant sa main d'un coup sec ; Roy se retourna vers lui, et Ed vit à cet instant, sous la lumière du plafonnier du couloir, que ses yeux étaient cernés par l'anxiété. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aide...

"… Laissez-moi au moins prendre mon manteau." fit-il en retournant à sa chambre.

"D'accord, mais vite... !"

Roy était fébrile, se tordait les mains et sautillait presque sur place, impatient de quitter l'endroit. Ed ne se pressa pourtant pas, récupérant son manteau qu'il enfila lentement, prit le temps de laisser un mot pour Alphonse quand il rentrerait, puis rejoignit enfin le Colonel dans le couloir. Dans le hall, il expliqua à la réception pourquoi il leur laissait la clé de sa chambre, pour que Al puisse la récupérer facilement, tandis que le Colonel s'impatientait près de lui. Il le sentait bouillir, d'angoisse mais aussi de rage face à sa lenteur. Ed eut un sourire en coin : échange équivalent, après tout. Puis ils quittèrent enfin l'hôtel, et il monta à la suite de l'homme dans sa voiture, qui démarra avant même qu'il ait refermé la portière...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward découvrait la maison du Colonel.

Un vestibule en guise d'entrée donnait directement sur la cuisine, après un petit couloir ; sur les crochets muraux pendaient le manteau et la veste bleus de l'uniforme de l'armée, et un long pardessus noir ; quelques paires de chaussures et bottes étaient posées dessous. Ed ne prit pas la peine d'ôter les siennes, et monta sur la petite marche qui séparait l'entrée du couloir. Par l'ouverture dans le mur, il pouvait voir de la cuisine un réfrigérateur et des placards ; à sa gauche, le mur s'ouvrait sur le salon, et à sa droite, une porte coulissante entrouverte laissait voir un débarras et des appareils ménagers. Une image du Colonel en train de faire sa lessive lui passa furtivement à l'esprit, mais il la chassa vite : Mustang devait sûrement payer quelqu'un pour s'en occuper à sa place. Il passa plutôt au salon.

Outre un canapé et deux fauteuils entourant une table basse, installés devant une grande fenêtre aux rideaux clairs et quelques décorations, il y avait un escalier en colimaçon le long du mur, qui devait mener à la chambre et la salle de bain, déduisit Edward, et une autre porte qu'il ouvrit : il s'agissait d'un bureau, ou d'une bibliothèque, d'après les rayonnages qui courraient du sol au plafond.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

Il se retourna ; le Colonel ne tenait derrière lui, l'air embarrassé. Ed referma lentement la porte, pas le moins du monde gêné par sa curiosité frisant l'insolence.

"Non." Ce n'était pas la formulation exacte, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être poli. Il devrait être en train de roupiller à cette heure, alors pas question en plus de faire des efforts pour être aimable. L'enfoiré devant lui n'en avait pas fait grand cas, lui. Il vit Mustang s'agiter sous son regard, qu'il devinait froid et méprisant, car c'était exactement ce qu'il était à cet instant.

"De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?" fit-il en regardant ostensiblement autour de lui, l'air indifférent.

"Allons dans la cuisine... s'asseoir..."

"Je suis bien debout."

Malgré les tentatives du Colonel, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser amadouer. Il s'était déjà bien fait avoir la veille, au téléphone, pas question de se ridiculiser une fois de plus.

"Je... en fait, c'est..."

"Tournez pas autour du pot, _Colonel_ ! Vous avez dit que c'était urgent, alors accouchez !"

Sa colère non dissimulée incita Mustang à faire un pas en arrière, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

"… Tout à l'heure, j'ai... j'ai essayé, mais..."

"Essayer _quoi_ !?"

Roy poussa un gros soupir et entreprit de lui raconter toute sa soirée en détails. Quand il termina, Ed le fixait toujours avec colère, mais il y avait cette fois de l'inquiétude, et une lueur d'autre chose dans les yeux dorés qu'il ne sut déterminer. Le blond resta longtemps à le détailler du regard, sans doute en train de réfléchir. Pourquoi... POURQUOI se retrouvait-il dans une telle situation... ? Pourquoi tout n'était-il pas rentré dans l'ordre, comme il le souhaitait ? D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas certain qu'Edward puisse vraiment l'aider... Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage ; il était sur les nerfs, et il avait faim... Et Ed qui continuait à le fixer comme s'il était le phénomène de foire du siècle... !

"Hum... d'accord..."

… À la réflexion, il ressemblait plutôt à une adolescente énamourée... Pourquoi avait-il l'air de rougir... ?

"Quoi ?"

"Vous... me demandez de vous aider encore, c'est ça ?"

"… Oui. S'il-te-plaît..."

"C'est d'accord."

Roy sourit.

* * *

"Alors, qui est-ce ?"

"Une dénommée 'Arya'. Apparemment, il s'agirait un pseudonyme, mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Elle avait environ vingt-cinq ans, et travaillait dans un restaurant. Selon son patron, aujourd'hui aurait été son jour de congé. Elle avait, a-t-il dit, un rendez-vous important..."

"Un rendez-vous, hmm ?"

Le soldat se gratta l'arrière du crâne, contrit de ne pas en savoir plus. Son supérieur poussa un soupir et prit note dans un carnet.

"Quand je vais annoncer ça au Général Grumman..."

D'autres soldats s'affairaient près du corps.

"Héla ! Pataugez pas là-dedans, vous allez effacer les traces !"

"… Pour ce qui reste... tout le sang est parti dans les égouts..." marmonna l'un d'eux.

"C'est la première fois que ce détraqué tue... Le Général va être furieux... !"

* * *

Posté sur un toit voisin, le "malheureux témoin" qui avait découvert la fille observait avec amusement le groupe de militaires s'agiter dans la nuit. Un sourire malsain éclaira son visage pâle, puis il se releva et retourna sur la piste de sa proie.

* * *

C'était une impression étrange.

Il ressentait un grand soulagement d'avoir compris que cette bonne femme ne devait lui servir que de repas.

Il était aussi bizarrement touché que le Colonel lui ait à nouveau demandé de l'aide...

Il sentait sa colère se dissiper à la demande de Roy ; il ne pouvait pas refuser, de toute façon... Il savait dans quel état il se retrouvait lorsqu'il était "en manque". Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se débrouiller, il n'avait pas le temps de trouver une autre fille...

"C'est d'accord..."

Il vit le sourire soulagé du Colonel ; s'il en fut ému un instant, il se rappela vite à l'ordre : tout ce qui intéressait cet homme, c'était son sang.

Il poussa un discret soupir de déception. Son sang... Il pouvait déjà lui donner ça...

Ed approcha du Colonel, toujours les mains dans les poches, et leva la tête pour croiser son regard. Il y vit de l'avidité, la faim, du soulagement, et aussi de la reconnaissance ; son sourire était éclatant... Il ferma les yeux quand Roy se pencha vers lui, posant les mains sur ses épaules. Quelques larmes gouttèrent de ses yeux... Il pouvait se le permettre, le Colonel était trop occupé pour le remarquer... Et s'il se crispa quand il sentit les crocs s'enfoncer dans son cou, ce fut uniquement à la pensée qu'il ne représentait aux yeux du Colonel, qu'un garde-manger... Une proie, pas vrai ? Juste une réserve personnelle à sa disposition, qu'il utilisait à sa guise... Pourquoi avait-il accepté...

Une main sur sa joue le tira de ses pensées, et le fit se rendre compte qu'il sanglotait. D'un geste vif, il voulut se dégager, essuyant rageusement ses larmes ; mais un vertige le prit et il se sentit s'écrouler.

La chute fut toutefois moins rude qu'il s'y attendait : il se retrouva sans trop comprendre comment à genoux sur le parquet, coincé entre les bras du Colonel.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne bouge.

Puis les épaules du blond furent peu à peu secouées de sanglots silencieux...

Stupéfait, Roy raffermit sa prise autour du jeune homme : "Ed... je... je t'ai fait mal ?"

"… Oui..." finit par répondre le blond après quelques instants. Roy eut une moue sceptique ; Ed ne parlait sûrement pas de douleur physique... sa voix était distante... Il passa une main dans le dos du garçon, répétant en chuchotant à son oreille : "Pardon... je suis désolé..." Il ne savait pas trop de quoi il s'excusait, et il sentait qu'Edward ne le prenait même pas au sérieux... Soupirant de désarroi, il se contenta de le garder contre lui, attendant que les pleurs du blond cessent progressivement.

* * *

Fixant la nuit noire par la fenêtre, les yeux vides, Edward finit par reprendre une respiration normale. Il resta amorphe, assis par terre, laissant le Colonel lui caresser les cheveux... Sa main descendit dans son cou, et il le sentit le repousser un peu pour constater :

"Ed, tu saignes..." _La faute à qui... ?_ "Ne bouge pas..."

Le Colonel se releva et quitta le salon, pour revenir peu après avec un linge qu'il appliqua doucement dans son cou.

"Ed... est-ce que ça va ?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pleurer lui avait fait du bien, mais il en ressentait maintenant de la honte... Il avait pleuré devant le Colonel... Il baissa la tête pour cacher son visage et chassa la main de l'homme pour tenir lui-même le linge contre la morsure.

"Ed... j'ai... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Surpris, il releva la tête pour le regarder : "… Hein ?" Le regard du Colonel était profondément triste...

"Tu es en colère après moi, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Je pensais... hier soir, tu avais l'air de m'avoir pardonné ma blague... si c'est ça, je peux encore m'excuser..."

"… Nan... c'est pas ça..."

"Alors c'est quoi ?"

Edward se tut. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer... De toute façon, le Colonel n'en avait rien à faire, pas vrai ?

Ah... _c'est peut-être ça, le problème..._

Mais comment lui demander sans avoir l'air d'un idiot sentimental ? Il se frotta les yeux dans sa manche, fixant toujours le parquet.

"… Colonel... est-ce que..."

" ? … Oui ?"

"Est-ce que... hn... Est-ce que je suis juste un paquet de viande, pour vous ?"

_Bonjour la délicatesse. J'aurais eu l'air moins idiot en demandant : "Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ??"  
_

Il avait visiblement raison de penser ainsi, car Roy eut un drôle de regard. Sans doute s'inquiétait-il vaguement pour sa santé mentale...

"C'est quoi cette question ?"

Le ton incisif du Colonel lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ce devait être la perte de sang qui le rendait aussi faible...

"Je sais que la situation est anormale, et j'ai conscience des efforts que tu as fait pour moi... Mais... vraiment... T'ai-je déjà traité comme un simple flirt ? Un... repas ambulant ?!" Roy se calma en voyant son subordonné pleurer à nouveau devant lui. "Edward... je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette idée, mais... Je te considère comme un ami, et... je... Tu es le seul à qui j'ai jamais confié mon secret, Ed... ! Je te respecte trop pour oser jouer avec toi..."

Dans un hoquet, le blond cacha un peu plus son visage derrière ses mèches. Il sursauta en sentant le Colonel l'enlacer encore une fois ; tendu, stupéfait, il faillit ne pas entendre le murmure amusé de l'homme : "Qu'est-ce que tu t'aies encore imaginé... ?" Il le serra un peu plus fort, Ed ne réagissant pas.

"Edward, je... euh... Aha, comment te dire ça sans passer pour un abruti romantique ?"

Sans prévenir, le blond éclata de rire. _Ça veut tout dire... !_

"Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire... !"

Roy avait l'air vexé, mais il souriait, sans doute soulagé qu'il ait arrêté de pleurer. Quelle honte, quand même...

"Tu es très important pour moi, Ed... Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de ce que tu fais pour moi. D'autant plus si je ne peux plus.... me... "nourrir" comme d'habitude..."

Il s'interrompit. Le sourire éclatant du blond le déstabilisa un peu.

_Je ne lui suis pas totalement inutile, alors..._

Une étrange joie diffusait en lui, véritablement heureux des paroles du Colonel.

"Oui... J'ai dit que vous pouviez compter sur moi... !"

Mustang rit. Un peu ; il avait remarqué la mine fatiguée du blond, et ses joues pâles...

"Est-ce que... tu veux que je te raccompagne à l'hôtel ?"

Edward secoua la tête : "Al va me poser des questions... De toute façon, je lui ai écrit que je ne rentrerai peut-être pas..." finit-il dans un souffle. Il faillit rougir ; pour lui forcer la main, il n'y avait pas mieux. _Quel idiot... !!_

"Tu veux rester ici pour cette nuit ?"

Le blond rentra la tête dans les épaules avec un sourire gêné. Roy l'aida à se relever, puis le prit par la main pour le guider lentement à l'étage, sans voir le grand sourire heureux du garçon...


	21. Chapter 20

Note : Un énorme pardon pour le retard. "PARDON POUR LE RETARD !!" Mais vous voyez, ça valait la peine d'attendre... non ?

* * *

Chapitre 20

Edward descendit le lendemain matin, attiré à la cuisine par le merveilleux fumet de croissants chauds et de café noir qui s'en dégageait. Quand il arriva à l'entrée de la pièce, il vit Roy déjà attablé, devant une tasse et la cafetière pleines ; il y avait beaucoup de croissants... !

Remarquant le regard affamé du blond, Roy eut un rire.

"Bien dormi ?"

"Hmm, ouais..." fit Ed en s'asseyant ; il entama aussitôt son petit-déjeuner sous le regard amusé du colonel. Quand le blond eut fini de manger, il restait deux pâtisseries dans l'assiette...

"J'ai bien fait d'en prévoir en plus..."

"Hein ?"

"Tu es un estomac sur pattes... !"

"Ah... euh..."

"Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai pris beaucoup exprès !" rit le Colonel. Ed rentra la tête dans les épaules, contrit. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait rien laissé, mais il n'avait pas songé que le Colonel puisse être sucré de bon matin...

"Bon, ben... je vais retourner à l'hôtel, maintenant..."

Roy hocha la tête en souriant.

"Ben alors... j'y vais..." hésita le blond en se levant. Roy le regarda quitter la table sans se départir de son sourire ; au moment où Edward enfilait son manteau, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte pour partir, il lança :

"Merci, Ed... !"

Le blond se tourna vers lui, surpris, puis sourit à son tour et referma doucement la porte.

* * *

Pendant les deux jours suivants, Ed se surprit à se perdre dans ses réflexions depuis ce nouveau "contact" avec le Colonel. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'y réfléchir, mais ses pensées étaient de plus en plus axées sur de possibles recherches. _Je sais par exemple que l'estomac humain ne digère pas le sang, mais... Aaaah il faut que j'en sache plus !_

_Le Colonel a aussi parlé d'hérédité... que c'était génétique... voyons..._

Les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, il marchait lentement à travers les rues de la ville baignant dans la lueur rosée du matin, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

_Un gène est constitué d'ADN, et l'ADN de nucléotides, soit à peu près 26% de carbone, 19% d'oxygène, 43% d'hydrogène, 10% de nitrogène et 2% de phosphore, le tout réparti en sucres, bases azotées et groupements phosphate... Les nucléotides sont agencés par trois pour donner des acides aminés, et l'enchaînement de ces molécules forment les protéines, qui elles-mêmes ont diverses fonctions au sein de la cellule et de l'organisme..._

… _Réussir à décrypter tout ça pourrait être un début intéressant à explorer._

Il s'arrêta net.

_Une machine qui permettrait de séquencer l'ADN... !! Trouver le ou les gènes qui ont entraîné ces changements chez le Colonel, et..._

_Bordel..._

Il se secoua et franchit les marches du QG d'un pas sûr, assommé par le travail qu'il s'imaginait déjà devoir effectuer...

_Faudrait d'abord que je demande au Colonel la permission de faire ces recherches..._ estima-t-il.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, toute l'équipe était déjà au travail. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye lui lança un regard sévère (puisqu'il n'était pas en mission, il pouvait au moins arrivé à l'heure !) et Edward, penaud, attrapa rapidement une pile de dossier sur le bureau du Colonel et s'installa avec les autres pour commencer la paperasse... Aux alentours de onze heures, une nouvelle pile de rapports arriva, et le Colonel lui adressa alors la parole pour la première fois de la matinée :

"Fullmetal, j'ai une mission pour toi."

Ed releva vivement la tête ; une mission ?? Alors qu'il devait rester disponible pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait résolu son problème de "filles" ? Il avança jusqu'au bureau avec appréhension ; à dire vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir maintenant, alors qu'il semblait mieux s'entendre avec le Colonel, comme dans le nord... Mais Mustang le regarda en souriant et lui tendit une feuille de papier :

"Il s'agit d'une simple mission de routine, mais je préfère que le travail soit bien fait."

Stupéfait, Edward écarquilla les yeux.

Certes, ils s'entendaient mieux tous les deux, mais jamais il n'aurait pu même oser imaginer le Colonel en train de lui faire un _compliment_... devant témoins, qui plus est !

Mustang sourit encore : "Ce n'est qu'une surveillance... une ronde habituelle. Mais tu peux t'en charger ?"

"… Bien sûr !" s'exclama le blond en attrapant la feuille, pas tout-à-fait remis du choc. Il sortit donc lentement du bureau, parcourant brièvement son ordre de mission, presque euphorique, sans remarquer les regards ahuris ou entendus que se lançait le reste de l'équipe.

Sa joie d'avoir été complimenté devant les autres par le Colonel en personne fut de courte durée. Cette mission était une véritable arnaque. Une perte de temps phénoménale ! Et il avait horreur de perdre son temps...

_Quand je pense à tous ces bouquins de biologie que je pourrais être en train de potasser en ce moment-même à la bibliothèque... !!_

De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans une boite de conserve vide, l'envoyant valdinguer dans une ruelle. Le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant lui indiqua qu'elle avait sans doute touché une benne à ordures, mais le son suivant était... mou. Il tiqua, stoppa sa marche hargneuse qu'il entretenait depuis quelques heures pour revenir lentement en arrière, et jeta un coup d'œil dans la ruelle. Les deux bâtiments de commerce qui la délimitaient rendaient l'endroit un peu sombre en ce début d'après-midi, mais il y voyait suffisamment clair pour se risquer à avancer. Les containers métalliques s'alignaient le long d'un mur ; il avisa la conserve qu'il avait frappée. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand soudain, quelque chose surgit de l'arrière des bennes aussi vive que l'éclair ; cependant, Edward aussi avait de bons réflexes : promptement, il utilisa son bras droit pour stopper le fuyard. La vitesse et le choc contre l'automail les projetèrent quelques mètres plus loin, mais Ed se redressa aussitôt, poings levés en position de combat, avant de se figer en reconnaissant la silhouette étendue à terre.

"… ENVY ??!"

L'homonculus se releva en grimaçant, massant son crâne d'une main.

"Putain... comme quoi la force n'est pas proportionnelle à la taille..."

"T'AS DIT QUOI LÀ ?!!"

"Si tu gueules aussi fort que t'es petit tu vas rameuter tout le quartier, et si quelqu'un vient je me barre... ou je le bute, à toi de voir."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, connard !?"

L'androgyne eut un rictus amusé : "Je suis en mission... !" fit-il, faussement fier, en posant les poings sur les hanches.

Edward reprit son sérieux aussitôt : "En mission ? Pour qui ? Depuis quand tu me suis ?"

"Le centre du monde est plus grand que toi, minus... ! ... mieux gradé, aussi. C'est pas toi qui l'intéresse !"

"Alors qui !?"

Envy agita un doigt sous son nez : "Je te le dirai pas... !" Puis il esquiva agilement le poing rageur que lui envoya le blond ; il n'y eut aucun échange de coups : Envy évita deux autres attaques avant de sauter sur le toit, au-dessus de la ruelle : "T'en fais pas, Fullnabot, on se reverra !" avant de disparaître rapidement.

"ENFOIRÉ REVIENS ICI !! ET TU T'ES PAS REGARDÉ TRONCHE DE PALMIER !! JE SUIS PAS UN NABOT D'ABORD !!!!!"

Edward arrêta de hurler en comprenant qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Il reprit alors lentement son souffle, pendant que ça turbinait ferme sous sa tignasse blonde...

* * *

Il était plutôt tard quand Roy entendit frapper à sa porte. Il fut soulagé de ne voir qu'Edward sur le seuil, ses mains éternellement enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau.

"… Salut."

"Bonsoir, Edward..." Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Il remarqua avec un sourire que cette fois, le blond prit la peine de se déchausser. Il le laissa s'installer au salon, y ramenant de la cuisine le café préparé un peu plus tôt.

"Noir, c'est ça ?"

"Oui merci. Avec beaucoup de sucre."

"Si tu bois tous tes cafés de la sorte, je m'étonne que tu restes en forme avec tout le sucre que tu avales..." s'amusa Roy pour le taquiner.

"Si on utilise son cerveau, on ne grossit pas... !"

Mouché.

"Hum... merci d'être revenu..."

Enfoui entre les coussins du canapé, Ed leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise : "Mais non, c'est rien... par contre, vous avez intérêt à régler ce problème de filles rapidement... !" précisa-t-il, goguenard.

Roy se rembrunit, serrant sa tasse de café entre ses mains :

"Moui... À vrai dire..."

"Vous avez réessayé ?"

"Plus ou moins..."

Le regard mi-réprobateur, mi-sceptique du blond le fit légèrement sourire et il s'expliqua : "En fait, quand j'essaie de m'approcher d'une femme, son... odeur, me dégoûte. C'est plus ou moins prononcé, mais toujours écœurant... Et pour être tout-à-fait franc, j'ai aussi... tenté avec un homme..."

Edward écarquilla les yeux sous l'aveu, stupéfait et horriblement vexé.

"… Et !"

"Et rien. C'était pareil." Roy ricana à la mine boudeuse du jeune homme et ajouta : "Mais je ne lui ai pas fait d'avances, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète... !"

Il rit franchement quand Ed rougit comme une pivoine sous la remarque.

"Honnêtement, je m'en veux que tu sois obligé de continuer ça..." reprit-il une fois calmé. Seul un grognement indistinct lui répondit. Le blond finit son café d'une traite et grommela : "Bon, allez-y, que je me casse rapidement..."

"Ton tact me surprendra toujours..." commenta le Colonel, tout en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Edward hésita un instant puis se leva ; sa mauvaise humeur l'incitait à ne pas prendre au sérieux le regard lubrique de l'homme, qu'il savait s'amuser... Il lui attrapa le bras et Ed se retrouva assis sur ses jambes, dos à lui.

"Hum... Ton manteau gêne un peu..." remarqua l'homme dans un souffle. Le blond fronça les sourcils alors que sa cape glissait lentement de ses épaules ; sa veste noire fit de même, et la main du Colonel passa délicatement sur sa nuque pour la dégager de ses cheveux. Ses gestes étaient doux, simples, mais Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la gêne... La situation était déconcertante...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant qu'il reconnut la sensation de morsure dans son cou, et il gémit sourdement. Concentré sur l'aspiration qui lui faisait toujours autant peur, il ne sentit pas tout-de-suite les mains du Colonel descendre lentement de ses épaules, glisser sur ses bras, puis passer sur ses cuisses ; il ne put faire un geste, si ce n'est se tendre imperceptiblement...

Mustang se délectait du goût du blond. C'était vraiment étrange qu'il ne supporte personne d'autre que lui ; alors qu'il avait passé des années à se dégoûter lui-même, se croyant un monstre, voilà qu'il éprouvait à présent un plaisir certain à sentir le sang chaud couler sur sa langue. _Son_ sang... Il le sentit battre plus vite, en même temps qu'une poussée d'adrénaline entachait ce goût si particulier. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le jeune semblait stresser ; il lui fallut ensuite plusieurs secondes supplémentaires pour prendre conscience de la position de ses mains.

_Humm... avec la vie qu'il mène, il ne doit sûrement pas être habitué à ce genre de contacts... Mais quand même... qu'est-ce qui m'a pris... ?_

Il libéra la gorge du blond et ôta ses mains, le soulagement d'être rassasié miné par la gêne de la situation ; que devait-il dire ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question : Edward sauta de ses genoux et récupéra veste et manteau avant de filer en coup de vent ; son appel pour le retenir fut couvert par le violent claquement de la porte d'entrée. Décontenancé, sidéré par son propre comportement, Roy se laissa aller dans les coussins du canapé en soupirant, avec le minime espoir qu'Ed ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Même s'il s'attendait plutôt à subir ses foudres lorsque le garçon se serait remis du choc...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward se laissait littéralement tomber sur son lit. Intrigué, Alphonse lui demanda si tout s'était bien passé.

"Ouais ouais..." répondit son aîné en agitant la main. "Bosser sur un rapport n'est déjà pas bien passionnant, mais se prendre la tête avec ce bâtard, c'est encore pire..."

La grosse armure hocha la tête. Il savait que son frère rendait régulièrement visite au Colonel, pour travailler sur le rapport écrit de leur mission qu'ils étaient censés rendre lorsque le Général leur demanderait... C'était du moins ce qu'affirmait Ed chaque fois qu'il revenait.

"Vous devriez bientôt avoir fini, non ?"

"Hein ? Oh non !"

"Mais l'autre jour, tu es resté dormir chez lui... Vous avez dû travailler tard... Ça ne peut pas être si long, comme rapport..."

Il vit Edward relever un peu la tête pour lui jeter un regard étrange. Inquiet ? Il ne sut déterminer cette lueur d'angoisse dans ses yeux, car Ed se recoucha dans la seconde. Sa voix lorsqu'il lui répondit sonnait légèrement faux...

"Bah... ! Tu sais... On se dispute beaucoup, alors le rapport n'avance pas vraiment..."

"… Tu veux que je t'accompagne la prochaine fois ?"

Ed sursauta brusquement : "Que QUOI ??"

"Oui. Si je suis là, peut-être que vous vous disputerez moins, et vous finirez ce rapport plus vite, non ?"

"Euh... Tu sais... c'est pas urgent... ! On nous l'a pas encore demandé, ce rapport... et pis... c'est censé être une mission confidentielle, de toute façon... ! Tu peux pas assister au rapport... T'inquiète pas ! C'est pas grave ! Ça me dérange pas... !"

"… Bon. Si tu le dis..."

Alphonse n'insista pas. Soulagé, Ed cessa de gigoter et s'installa mieux sur son lit, ôtant ses chaussures ; négligeant le manteau et les couvertures, il se roula en boule et ferma les yeux...

* * *

Les jours suivants furent éprouvants autant pour Edward que pour le Colonel. Le blond évitait autant que possible de croiser son supérieur de peur de ne pas savoir comment il réagirait en le voyant : rougir comme une pivoine ou lui mettre son poing dans la figure ? Réflexion faite, peut-être bien les deux en même temps. Quant à Mustang, il n'était pas contre retarder l'échéance de sa prochaine entrevue avec le jeune homme, qui, il en était sûr, ne manquerait pas de lui hurler dessus...

Ce ne fut pas difficile pour Edward, qui passa tout son temps disponible à la bibliothèque, au grand soulagement du Colonel.

"Ed ?"

Le blond releva la tête du livre qu'il était en train de consulter pour regarder son frère posté devant lui, visiblement intrigué.

"Oui, Al... ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la section 'Mythes et Légendes d'Amestris et ses pays limitrophes' ?"

Un lourd silence.

"… Aaah... euuuh... en fait, j'ai eu une idée... !"

"… ah ?"

"Oui... tu vois... malgré toutes nos recherches, la pierre philosophale reste un vrai mystère, alors je me suis dit, au lieu de chercher la source, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en savoir plus sur les effets ? Par exemple, tu vois, ce bouquin explique que la pierre des philosophes permettrait, selon les alchimistes médiévaux, de créer un "élixir de longue vie", et donc d'atteindre pour celui qui le boit l'immortalité. Ce qu'on sait des homonculus va dans ce sens, tu te souviens ? Alors, en cherchant du côté de l'immortalité, j'ai trouvé ces histoires sur des créatures également immortelles près de Creta : les vampires. Tu vois, puisque les vampires ne peuvent pas mourir, ce serait intéressant d'analyser leur sang pour comprendre le pourquoi de cette vie éternelle, et pourquoi pas retomber sur la pierre philosophale ; mais si on pouvait trouver autre chose qui marcherait aussi, ce serait une piste intéressante pour essayer de récupérer ton corps..."

Al regardait son frère s'agiter avec enthousiasme au milieu de tous ces livres étalés à terre autour de lui ; il répondit avec sérieux :

"En effet, c'est une théorie intéressante..."

"Oui, hein ?" ajouta le grand sourire de son frère. "Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est une machine qui..."

"Ce qu'il nous faudrait," coupa Alphonse, "ce serait un échantillon du sang d'un vampire."

"Oui, bien sûr, mais surtout..."

"Mais surtout, ce serait bien plus facile si les vampires existaient."

Ed se tut, les yeux fixés sur le rayonnage en face de lui ; le sang reflua de son visage à la seconde, et il tourna vers son cadet un sourire contrit.

"Aha... oui, tu as raison... évidemment... c'était juste une idée, comme ça... mais après tout y a une part de vérité dans chaque légende, non ?" finit-il d'un ton enjoué, avant de se cacher à nouveau dans son livre.

Alphonse resta dubitatif, visiblement inquiet pour la santé mentale de son frère et se demandant s'il ne devrait pas le forcer à se reposer correctement la nuit prochaine...

Le Colonel, de son côté, avait commencé la journée avec la hantise de croiser le Fullmetal, mais ayant appris qu'il était à la bibliothèque, il se mit à travailler avec sérieux -et les guns du Lieutenant au-dessus de la tête (les épées c'est démodé)- la matinée durant, jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat vienne interrompre l'équipe pour annoncer que le Général Grumman souhaitait le voir. Mustang, bien que surpris, s'exécuta avec diligence et se rendit au bureau de son supérieur. Après s'être fait annoncé et avoir frappé à la porte, il entra à la demande de Grumman.

"Vous avez demandé à me parler, Général... ?" demanda-t-il en faisant le salut militaire.

Le vieil homme secoua la main pour lui faire signe de venir s'asseoir.

"Oui, oui... Venez-là, Roy... J'ai quelque chose d'extrêmement important à vous dire..."

"_Tiens... depuis quand il me vouvoie... ?_" Mais Roy ne fit aucune remarque et s'installa.

"Tu le sais peut-être, mais depuis un certain temps, la police nous rapporte des cas d'agression dans la ville."

"Ce n'est pas nouveau..."

"Non non. Des agressions portant uniquement sur des jeunes femmes. Leur seul point commun, c'est qu'elles sont toutes retrouvées évanouies, dans la rue, la plupart du temps par des civils ; elles n'ont aucune blessure d'aucune sorte, et n'ont aucun souvenir de l'incident."

Roy avait vu le danger venir. Heureusement pour lui qu'Edward l'avait mis au courant de l'enquête sur cette affaire...

"Mais ce n'est pas tout..." poursuivit le Général. Roy se tendit, s'attendant à devoir expliquer les morsures...

"Un soldat anonyme nous a récemment fait part que... Toutes ces jeunes femmes ont eu un rendez-vous avec vous. Le jour de leur agression."

Roy s'empêcha de justesse de paraître stupéfait.

"Plusieurs témoins ont confirmé lorsque nos enquêteurs ont abordé ce point. De plus..."

Il se tendit encore plus, prêt au pire.

"... Il semblerait que partout où vous passiez, vous ne laissiez pas que des coeurs brisés derrière vous."

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus explicite... Roy poussa un soupir, se demandant quoi dire pour se sortir de cette situation.

"Il semble que quelqu'un en ait après toi, Roy."

Il sursauta presque en regardant le Général : celui-ci souriait largement, bien que son regard reste dur et professionnel.

"Vous pensez... ?"

"Je te connais depuis longtemps, Roy. Tu fais du bon travail. Je suis sûr que nous résoudrons cette enquête rapidement. Quant à toi, à moins que tu ne souhaites nous prêter main forte, je te suggérerai de rester discret pendant quelques temps..."

Le message ne pouvait être plus clair. Toutefois, le Général lui laissait une chance de prouver son innocence ; ce n'était pas à négliger, même s'il était effectivement coupable... Le Colonel se leva et salua, mais Grumman ajouta avant qu'il ne sorte :

"Ce détraqué a commencé à tuer, Roy. Je te conseille d'être prudent..."

Roy ne répondit rien, fixant le vieil homme, puis referma lentement la porte.

* * *

Lorsque Edward retourna au domicile du Colonel, comme tous les trois jours, il le trouva de méchante humeur ; Roy avait préparé du café, comme d'habitude, et laissa boire le blond sans prononcer un mot. Au bout d'un certain temps qu'ils passèrent en silence, Ed, n'en pouvant plus, demanda, avec une indifférence feinte :

"Tout va bien, Colonel ?"

Roy le regarda un instant, détourna les yeux, puis inspira profondément et lança tout-à-coup :

"Je suis désolé."

Le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur le força à développer :

"Tu sais... pour la dernière fois..."

Cela fit tilt chez Ed, qui rosit en bougonnant :

"Oh, ça... On... on oublie... ok ?"

Roy sembla sceptique sur le fait qu'il ait soit-disant oublié l'incident ; il fallait dire que l'adolescent avait eu autre chose à penser depuis sa discussion irréfléchie sur les vampires avec son frère : depuis, Alphonse le surveillait, il le voyait, et devait savoir qu'il ne travaillait absolument pas sur le rapport avec le Colonel... Son petit frère était devenu distant et semblait s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale (ce qui était tout-à-fait compréhensible). Il ne savait pas lui mentir, de toute manière...

"Hum... Dîtes, Colonel..."

"... Oui ?"

Edward s'agita sur le canapé, reposa sa tasse vide ; ses doigts s'entremêlaient nerveusement et il finit par demander d'une petite voix :

"Est-ce que je... vous pourriez... me permettre de... parler de votre secret à Al... ?"

Il osa même jeter un oeil vers Roy, qui avait baissé la tête. Edward attendit un moment, anxieux, et honteux d'avoir dû demander. Croyant que le Colonel ne répondrait pas, il craqua et se leva vivement, s'excusant, et fut hors de la maison avant que l'homme ne réagisse...

* * *

"Est-ce que je... vous pourriez... me permettre de... parler de votre secret à Al... ?"

Après une seconde de stupeur, il se prit la tête entre les mains, ne sachant comme réagir ; il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant : était-il en colère ? Non... Déçu ? Non plus. Pas même surpris. Il se sentait las... Il s'y attendait, en fait.

"_Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas garder le secret... Évidemment qu'il doit en parler... Mais, et moi ? Avec déjà Grumman qui me soupçonne, qu'est-ce que je fais si Ed en parle ?... Moi qui aie bêtement cru à sa promesse..._"

Il perçut le claquement de la porte d'entrée, et se rendit compte qu'Edward avait tout bonnement pris la fuite.

"Merde... !" fit-il en se relevant brusquement.

Il se dépêcha de sortir à son tour.

* * *

Quand Edward se laissa enfin tomber sur son lit, il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et ne bougea plus, en sueur et la respiration sifflante. Il attendit longtemps, d'une part pour se remettre de sa course, de l'autre craignant la remarque qui ne saurait tarder d'Alphonse... Mais comme le silence se prolongeait, il releva la tête pour constater que son petit frère n'était pas dans la chambre. Il se demanda brièvement où il pouvait être à une telle heure de la soirée, puis décida de prendre une douche ; sa course l'avait épuisé.

Quand il ressortit, on frappait à la porte. C'était le Colonel.

"Hum... Désolé de t'avoir suivi, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé répondre..."

Le blond baissa les yeux au sol, ce qui laissa à Roy le loisir de l'observer : il portait un pantalon ample et clair, différent de celui qu'il avait habituellement, une chemise à moitié ouverte et une serviette autour du cou ; ses cheveux détachés semblaient humides, aussi Roy en conclut-il qu'il venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

"Ton frère est là ?" fit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil par la porte.

Edward secoua la tête, sa mine déjà triste s'assombrissant encore plus.

"Je sais pas où il est. On s'est... disputé."

"... oh. Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il sait que je travaille pas sur le rapport quand je vais chez vous. Et il est fâché que je lui dise pas pourquoi j'y vais."

Roy comprit alors ce qui avait poussé Ed à lui demander la permission de rompre sa promesse. Il était évident qu'il n'aurait rien dit s'il n'avait pas eu de problème avec son frère. C'était normal, en fait. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui lui attira un regard surpris du blond, auquel il sourit en retour.

"Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi, de cacher ça à ton frère. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir demandé. Mais je vais m'expliquer avec Alphonse, ne t'inquiète pas. D'accord ?"

Edward le fixa un moment, réfléchissant, puis finit par hocher la tête. Roy détourna alors les yeux pour continuer :

"Et puis... tu étais venu pour... tu sais..."

"Ah, oui... ! Pardon... Entrez..." offrit le blond en s'écartant.

"Ne t'excuse pas, voyons..." marmonna le Colonel en refermant la porte à clé, regardant Ed s'asseoir sur son lit, toujours la mine sombre. Il vint prendre place à ses côtés, un peu gêné par l'ambiance ; mais Edward pencha la tête sur le côté, offrant sa nuque. Roy passa doucement une main sur la peau encore humide, sentant le sang battre du bout de ses doigts ; il s'approcha et but.

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est bon..._"

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait beau se dire qu'il lui faudrait bien arrêter un jour, que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à sa disposition pour le reste de sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que tout cela n'était que pure psychologie. Ou plutôt, il avait beau le croire et essayer de reprendre ses habitudes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce profond dégoût envers toutes les femmes avec qui il sortait. Même parmi les hommes de son entourage, il n'y avait personne susceptible de remplacer l'aide si précieuse que lui offrait Edward. Pourquoi avait-il un tel effet sur lui, c'était un pur mystère. Lui-même était loin de savoir à quel point il était dépendant de ce gosse...

Ce gosse qui, comme la dernière fois, se mit à trembler contre lui, le goût entaché par l'adrénaline qui devait l'inciter à s'écarter de lui. Mais Ed ne bougeait pas, malgré son sentiment d'urgence et sa peur, il ne bougeait pas, et attendait. Réaliser ce simple fait le fit horriblement culpabiliser, et il le libéra. Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa stupéfait.

"... Ed... ?"

Le blond avait les yeux fermés et les poings serrés de colère, mais il resta immobile.

"... pourquoi tu pleures... ?"

Il rouvrit rageusement ses yeux embués de larmes pour les plantés dans le regard du Colonel.

"J'ai accepté de vous aider... Vous me devez un _minimum_ de respect... Je ne suis pas votre jouet... !"

Et Roy se rendit alors compte de la position de ses mains.

"Merde... !!" s'exclama-t-il en s'écartant d'un bond.

Sa réaction rendit le garçon légèrement incrédule ; il s'empressa d'expliquer :

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Edward, je... je n'ai pas... fait exprès... ?"

"Vous n'avez pas... fait "exprès" ?!"

Et voilà. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était bien le mettre en colère. Il le regarda rajuster d'un geste rageur sa chemise pratiquement défaite qui pendait sur ses épaules d'un air désemparé, cherchant vainement une explication plus convenable. Il finit par trouver avant qu'Edward ne lui saute à la gorge... :

"C'est... ! Une sale habitude..." fit-il, les mains en avant pour le retenir de se jeter sur lui. Son rictus haineux se mua progressivement en une mine dubitative et impatiente.

"Ne me dites pas que vous êtes tellement à la ramasse que vous en êtes à me prendre pour une fille !?"

"... hey, un peu de respect s'il-te-plaît..."

"Respect mon cul, oui !!" cria Edward dans un grand mouvement de bras. "Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que je ressens, moi, à savoir que vous agissez comme ça avec toutes vos _femmes_... !?"

"Ed s'il-te-plaît, je suis vraiment désolé..."

Le blond se calma en fixant la moue piteuse du Colonel. Il semblait bien plus gêné que lui vu la situation... Alors il poussa un soupir, et s'essuya les yeux d'une manche tout en ricanant.

"Vous m'en aurez fait voir..."

Roy eut un mince sourire, puis baissa ses mains toujours levées depuis le soudain accès de colère du garçon. Il regarda Ed se rasseoir en silence, puis se laisser tomber sur le lit, les yeux fermés. La soirée n'avait pas été de tout repos... Roy s'approcha tout aussi silencieusement, attrapa les coins du draps et recouvrit la petite silhouette avachie sur le matelas. Il ne retint pas un sourire moqueur, mais en même temps attendri. Couché sur le côté, la main de chair du blond passa mécaniquement sur la morsure, et Roy se mordit la lèvre de culpabilité ; oui, il le forçait vraiment à des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander...

Un certain temps s'écoula ainsi, Roy restant assis au bord du lit à fixer le jeune homme en train de dormir, jusqu'à ce que la poignée, tournée sans résultat, produise un cliquetis qui le tira de ses pensées. Il alla ouvrir à Alphonse. Même s'il était impossible de lire la moindre expression sur le casque de métal, il était clair que le cadet était surpris de le voir dans leur chambre.

"... Colonel ?"

"Bonsoir Alphonse. Ne fais pas de bruit, Ed dort..." La grosse armure entra dans la pièce, jetant un oeil à son frère, puis à nouveau sur le Colonel.

"Et... que faites-vous ici ?"

"Je devais te parler. Au sujet de la raison pour laquelle Ed vient me voir régulièrement."

Alphonse ne répondit pas, mais attendait visiblement la réponse avec impatience.

"C'est un secret." Ce n'était apparemment pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait, car il eut un mouvement de recul manifestant la surprise. Roy développa : "Un secret que j'ai été obligé de lui confier au cours de cette mission dans le Nord. Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Edward m'a fait la promesse de garder ce secret."

"... oh." Il sut que le garçon avait compris, mais précisa tout-de-même :

"C'est pour cette raison qu'Edward ne peut rien te dire. Il m'a promis de se taire. Tu comprends ? Je ne voudrais pas que ce soit une source de tension entre vous... Alors je devais t'expliquer en personne."

"Je vois..."

La voix qui résonna dans l'armure semblait dubitative, mais sembla accepter l'explication du Colonel. Il hocha la tête, l'invitant en silence à quitter la chambre. Roy marcha donc vers la porte, jeta en souriant un regard tendre en direction du blond endormi, puis sortit.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, Edward s'agita dans son sommeil, et finit par se réveiller.

Alphonse leva la tête de son livre et se tourna vers son frère ; il aurait voulu sourire à cet instant, un simple petit sourire qui aurait tout réglé. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et fut donc obligé de parler :

"J'ai parlé avec le Colonel." commença-t-il. "Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit..."

Ed le fixa un instant d'un regard embué de sommeil, sans doute essayant de comprendre les mots prononcés (Ed au réveil, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander, à moins de le traiter de "pet-" et la réaction est alors immédiate).

Puis il sourit, en réponse à celui, imaginaire, que lui envoyait son cadet :

"Ah... tant mieux..." marmonna-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

"Dis-moi... Est-ce que le Colonel est amoureux de toi ?"

Un grand silence. Mais les mots n'avaient tellement aucun sens qu'Edward réagit plus vite : il fit un bond dans le lit, écarquilla les yeux en direction de son frère et hurla presque : "Que QUOI ???"

Alphonse aurait affiché une mine innocente si cela lui avait été possible, mais pour rendre le même effet en version sonore, il lui aurait fallu siffloter d'un air désintéressé, et il n'était pas sûr qu'Edward le comprenne de la même façon... Aussi fit-il simplement d'un ton tranquille :

"Alors ?"

Ed le regarda avec des yeux en soucoupe pendant encore un long moment, cherchant sans doute à se convaincre qu'il avait mal entendu. Puis il finit par ciller, et prit une expression réfléchie pour expliquer :

"L'amour, ça n'existe pas... Ce n'est qu'une question d'instinct de reproduction et de phéromones -"

"Mais les sentiments n'ont rien à voir avec le besoin de faire des enfants..." coupa _candidement_ Al.

Ed n'ajouta rien, le fixant comme si son frère était devenu fou, puis, sans que Al comprenne exactement ce qui c'était passé dans sa tête, il rosit et retourna à son oreiller en bougonnant des paroles inaudibles...

* * *

Sur le chemin le ramenant chez lui, le Colonel marchait d'un pas tranquille, bien qu'à une allure rapide ; il était tard, et la seule lumière disponible venait des réverbères éclairant les rues. Il espérait sincèrement que les choses s'arrangeraient entre les deux frères ; il ne voulait pas qu'Edward se sente mal vis-à-vis de lui et de son secret, même s'il savait qu'il répugnerait toujours à mentir à son cadet. C'était compréhensible, mais Alphonse ne devrait plus poser de questions après ses explications. Du moins, il l'espérait sincèrement...

Soudain, il se retourna brusquement.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait cette sensation ; il avait pensé à de la paranoïa après leur retour de mission ; mais les insinuations du Général Grumman le conduisaient à penser qu'il était peut-être suivi. Et pour preuve :

Au moment même où il se retourna, une ombre fugitive disparut dans l'obscurité d'une allée adjacente. Il fixa ce point un instant, les yeux plissés, puis se détourna lentement. Il guetta encore sur une vingtaine de pas, puis fit à nouveau vivement demi-tour : il aperçut du coin de l'oeil une silhouette étrangère disparaître sur un toit.

Fixant le ciel par-dessus les toitures, il traversa la route pour se poster de l'autre côté de la rue, et reprit son chemin en accélérant. Une chose était sûre : si ce n'était pas les militaires, c'était d'autant plus inquiétant...

* * *

Désolée pour les fautes qui resteraient, ma bêta n'est pas disponible pour le moment.


	22. NOTE

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Tout d'abord, laissez-moi m'excuser pour mon absence et l'immense retard que j'ai pris sur cette fic. Je n'ai que deux mots pour cela : études et travail. Les premières prenant l'essentiel de mon temps, réduisant à néant ma vie sociale et mes loisirs. Vous pouvez sûrement comprendre.**

**Je tiens donc à vous rassurer : je n'abandonne pas cette fanfiction, elle me tient à cœur et je la terminerai coûte que coûte. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de bien vouloir ne pas trop vous impatienter... Je comprendrai avoir perdu certains de mes anciens lecteurs réguliers. Pour ceux qui continueront à lire, je ne peux que vous remercier et vous présenter encore mes plus plates excuses pour les (très) longs délais de publication. Après tout, l'écriture est avant tout un loisir, et même si je tiens à faire plaisir à mes lecteurs, ça ne peut, et ne doit, pas se faire au détriment du reste. Mais je pense à vous, soyez-en assurés, et à chaque minutes de libre, je prends le temps de travailler l'intrigue de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire.**

**En attendant, pour vous remercier de votre patience, voici le début du chapitre 21 (toujours en cours, malheureusement).**

**Encore pardon, et merci.

* * *

**

(début du)

**Chapitre 21**

"_Fascinant... !_"

Perdu, enfoui au milieu de dizaines de piles de livres qui s'entassaient tout autour de lui, Edward feuilletait l'ouvrage qu'il tenait sur ses genoux, son dos calé contre le long rayonnage de la bibliothèque. Ses yeux, bien que cernés par la fatigue due à ses nombreuses lectures, sautaient pourtant avec agilité d'une ligne à l'autre, parcourant le texte et ses illustrations avec un intérêt et une telle soif d'apprendre que même la tombée de la nuit et les reproches de l'employée lors de la fermeture ne parvenaient à le sortir de la bibliothèque. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait enfermé sans le savoir ; souvent il finissait par s'endormir, et découvrait le lendemain qu'il était toujours plongé dans les livres, sous le regard réprobateur de la jeune fille qui veillait au bon entretien des rayonnages. Avec un sourire contrit, il quittait rapidement l'endroit pour s'acheter de quoi manger, repas qu'il engloutissait sur le chemin du retour avant de s'absorber à nouveau totalement dans ses recherches. Elle avait même fini par renoncer à ranger derrière lui, sachant qu'il reviendrait aussi tôt que possible...

"_J'ignorais qu'on pouvait trouver autant d'explications quant à l'origine des vampires... C'est fascinant, mais ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment..._"

Il lâcha le livre pour se frotter énergiquement les yeux, puis laissa tomber sa tête contre ses genoux.

"_Comment discerner le vrai du faux ? Le réel des rumeurs... ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver le moindre point commun à toutes ces histoires..._"

Se redressant, il attrapa ses notes pour les parcourir du regard, rassemblant tous les éléments clés qu'il avait pu noter au cours de ses lectures.

"_Récapitulons... Il faut aller chercher les informations à la source. Les premiers récits au sujet des vampires viennent de l'Ouest, à la frontière entre Amestris et Creta..._" La religion officielle de Creta réfutait l'existence de telles créatures. "_Mais les fanatiques ont détourné les textes religieux pour expliquer leur naissance : selon eux, le premier homme et la première femme de l'univers auraient eu deux fils ; le plus jeune jalousait l'aîné et son comportement ne plaisait pas à Dieu, qui pour le punir l'a condamné lui à vivre la nuit, et son frère le jour ; pour se venger de ce qu'il considérait comme une injustice, le cadet a tué l'aîné en s'abreuvant de son sang. Dieu l'a alors banni de son royaume, le condamnant à se nourrir du sang de ses semblables pour l'éternité. S'unissant à la reine des démons, il aurait ensuite engendré le premier vampire..._" Se tapotant le menton du bout de son stylo, Edward griffonna dans ses notes d'un air sceptique. "_Mouais... je ne pense pas que cette histoire de Dieu et de premiers hommes soit suffisamment rationnelle pour moi..._" Il esquissa un sourire en songeant que Mustang non plus n'apprécierait sans doute pas cette ascendance. Mais les autres théories n'étaient pas vraiment plus satisfaisantes... "_Selon un auteur, un roi et une reine d'autrefois auraient voulu punir deux jeunes filles considérées comme des sorcières ; quand elles sont rentrées chez elles après d'atroces tortures, les esprits avec lesquels elles pratiquaient la magie voulurent les venger et assaillirent le couple jusqu'à ce que leur force soit telle qu'ils en moururent ; l'un des esprits, plus malin que les autres, prit alors possession du corps de la reine. Chaque fois qu'elle s'abreuvait du sang d'une victime, une part de l'esprit s'infiltrait dans le corps, et la victime devenait à son tour un vampire..._" Poussant un ostensible soupir, Edward songea toutefois que cette histoire d'esprit piquait sa curiosité ; après tout, l'une des plus importantes théories concernant l'alchimie ne disait-elle pas que l'être humain était composé d'un corps, d'une âme... et d'un esprit ? Sans doute le mot n'avait-il pas la même signification dans la légende, mais ce pouvait toujours être une piste à creuser. Après quelques ratures, il reprit. "_Encore une histoire d'esprit. Cette fois-ci, on aurait voulu faire posséder une femme par l'un d'eux afin de le soumettre et d'en tirer profit ; mais le démon serait devenu intenable et tellement puissant que ses créateurs tentèrent de le tuer. Alors que la femme était morte, ils se rendirent compte qu'elle était enceinte, et que l'enfant vivait toujours... Après l'avoir sauvé, ils se seraient ensuite aperçus des années plus tard que l'esprit qu'ils avaient invoqué n'avait en réalité pas été détruit, mais s'était réfugié dans le corps de l'enfant. Qui, __lui, devint soudain assoiffé et violent ; sa première victime fut une jeune fille avec laquelle il échangea entièrement son sang, et c'est elle qui aurait ensuite perpétré la lignée des vampires..._" … ""Échangea entièrement son sang" ? Je ne veux même pas savoir comment..." grimaça Edward, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Jetant un œil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était toujours seul dans le rayonnage, il se frotta à nouveau les yeux puis remit de l'ordre dans ses notes.

"_Tout ça est bien joli, mais on a beau dire qu'il y a une part de vérité dans chaque légende, celles-ci sont vraiment trop abracadabrantes... Je suis pas occultiste moi, je suis un scientifique... !_" Rageusement, il ferma tous les livres éparpillés autour de lui et commença méthodiquement à tous les remettre à leur place. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse rester un ouvrage sur le sujet qu'il n'ait déjà consulté, aussi ses recherches à la bibliothèque du QG Est semblèrent toucher à leur fin. Avec un long soupir dépité, il fit un vague au-revoir à la jeune fille qui gérait les emprunts à l'entrée, et sortit sans prêter attention à son expression soulagée (faut dire qu'il l'avait quand même bien embêtée...)

* * *

D'un mouvement ample, le large drap blanc fut soulevé et l'odeur incommodante envahit un peu plus la pièce. Le cadavre avait presque une semaine, mais il était encore identifiable grâce à la chambre froide.

"Reconnaissez-vous cette jeune femme ?" demanda le médecin légiste en se tournant vers lui.

Roy approcha, fronçant le nez sous son mouchoir, mais prit soin de bien observer le visage de la morte.

"Je crois, oui..." admit-il après un instant. Le militaire présent lui posa d'autres questions, auxquelles il répondit avec aisance.

Ce qu'il ne révéla pas, en revanche, était qu'il était présent lorsque la victime avait été "attaquée"... qu'il avait lui-même plongé le fameux "objet pointu" dans sa gorge pendant quelques secondes... qu'il s'était instinctivement assurée qu'elle vivrait, qu'elle serait retrouvée au matin, comme pour les autres... Ce qu'il ne montra pas, c'était son profond désarroi devant la preuve flagrante qu'il avait fait quelque chose de travers... Il était persuadé qu'elle était encore en vie lorsqu'il s'était enfui, et voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Profondément convaincu qu'il n'était pas directement responsable, il avait le sentiment que les militaires en charge de l'affaire lui cachaient quelque chose.

"Maintenant, Colonel Mustang, j'aimerai que vous me suiviez."

Il emboîta docilement le pas à l'autre soldat, qui le ramena dans la salle principale, loin de la chambre froide et du corps de la jeune femme. L'autre l'invita à s'asseoir, et prit lui-même place de l'autre côté de la petite table ; il obéit posément et attendit.

"Colonel Mustang, vous reconnaissez avoir eu rendez-vous avec la victime le soir où elle a été tuée ?"

"C'est exact."

"Qu'avez-vous fait ce soir-là ?"

Calmement, Roy raconta où et comment il était allé la chercher, l'endroit où ils avaient dîné, l'heure à laquelle ils étaient ressortis, la trajectoire de leur promenade ; s'il voulait écarter les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui, mieux valait fournir le maximum d'informations pour prouver sa bonne foi. L'homme en face de lui fronça le nez devant tant de précisions, mais continua :

"Maintenant Colonel Mustang, reconnaissez-vous ceci..." Il déposa devant lui un sachet contenant apparemment une pièce à conviction. Roy était perplexe, mais se reprit vite, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son interlocuteur.

"Il me semble qu'il s'agit... d'une fourchette à deux dents."

"Possédez-vous un objet similaire à votre domicile, Colonel Mustang ?"

Le sourire en coin du soldat eut le don de l'agacer, sachant parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

"Je pense que oui." répondit-il simplement. L'autre releva les yeux vers lui, irrité, pour planter son regard bleu dans le sien.

"Vous _pensez_ ? Cela signifie que vous n'êtes _pas sûr._.. ?"

"Exact. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je passe le plus clair de mon temps au bureau. Tous mes repas sont donc pris soit à la cantine de la caserne, soit dans un restaurant quelconque. Il arrive fréquemment que je ne rentre que très tard chez moi, et je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux d'entamer un barbecue au milieu de la nuit... quand je ne passe pas carrément la nuit à la caserne. Donc, en effet, je pense posséder ce genre de fourchette, mais je ne l'utilise, pour ainsi dire, jamais."

Le militaire sembla sceptique, mais ne trouva rien à redire à son explication. Après tout, il était peu probable d'arriver à prouver que l'arme du crime provenait de son argenterie... Comme il s'y attendait, l'autre déclara que la victime avait été trouvée avec cette fourchette plantée dans la gorge ; cela confirma deux choses au colonel : d'abord, comme l'avait dit le Général Grumman, quelqu'un était effectivement après lui. Ensuite cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, savait _qui_ il était. À présent, que savait-elle exactement et où l'avait-elle appris, ça, il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir. Et lorsqu'il la tiendrait, il lui ferait cracher la moindre information, foi de Roy Mustang... !


End file.
